Second World War In A Potato
by BlazingUrf
Summary: Hey there everyone! Here's the same story Memories but put into Google Translate!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the translated version (ENGCHN, CHNGRE, GRETAGALOG, TAGALOGFIN, FINKOR, KORENG.) Let's see how this goes :D

___*first comments* - Just the first sentence is good.

This is a cool guy. Much lower temperature than the day outside Orrei (Immre expected in the western town). Slowly the old big picture plane, train, terminal, a heavy coat, hat, wearing hiking boots. Figure stop and see you again, it's like to forget their job. Nash, he was a sigh before continuing. At the moment, too fast.

He started to run, telling the woman fell down on the back of a red jacket. Reach for the yard, opened the door and threw a jacket and hat, the bark stripped, scarves, and ticket machines began to slow down e-forum. , And punched a few numbers, and the green flag fell on the side of rotating machinery.

Seizure, the animals remain calm and wait for the plane sitting on the bench, walking, daily operations as part of a train, a very unique activity. Echidna trains dream about sleeping with porcupines in love, get love him, but I was expecting far from home. Who, you know what a sea urchin is not far away, he thought.

Orrei hedgehog in the grass outside the terminal congestion. It found that the Echidna is too long, your breath should be secured (the soap, taking the exports) are a few bundoeji. "Oh," complained. "Why do we need to go too fast? KN --------" BAAAAANNNNNNN part of the reliability of trains on a different machine! Train horns are still echoed through the air in winter. "I thought my car," said Porcupine.

Lock Half - Bridge, and the top of the train, so the fists and boots, the formation of the earth. Just a little under a train about 15 meters Press, send it in the dark sea urchin abalone began to jerk. It was a close call, he expanded the red eyes, sweat on his face is swollen to believe. He could have waited, the train is near the lower tunnel. Hedgehog Shadow, who trains the top.

I promise, as I go on with these they will simply be called TIGTIF. Prounonced TeegTeef. Word.

Here's Chapter 3 (really more like chapter 2.)

For this, I did ENGKOR, KORARABIC, ARABICGER, GERRUS, RUSCHN, CHNENG.

In the train, Echidna, rigid, staring out the window, tried to stop his thoughts from the last Saturday of the shadow, but without success. Why can not I forget, now? I fist. He should go to the edge of the window located in front of his dreams on their own feet.

Only then, he felt wrong, stroked his feathers. To stand and look around a bit confused urchin. "Abandon" the. Customers roar. He touched him, he hated her. Hedgehog, not blinking. Trans-search, there is another common eye. "Come on, people, I say off 'Come on. How many times can I say?" The pen is moved emotionally. He was always very angry. Why do you face up to the porcupine?

"I Kaieria" said the hedgehog smoothly. "What's your name?" She looked down at his shoes. "Connector" Echidna purple, staring at a road running from the window. Porcupine and a woman and more evidence, resulting in response to animals. "I come from there, and joints, and the Lord?

But did not answer his fingers and gives satisfaction. "If you think he can see the impact of the most influential preview image. Hedgehogs see the celing." You ... Xmiye Cjorzola plateau region?

Dealing with silence. He never said the answer is very strange, he heard something. Girl, you still exist, rather than see his face. "Oh, baby .." "He said: /" sit down! "He should stay on the bench he was. She said thanks and sat her down on their knees to go hand in hand. Nash, playing and breathing a sigh of relief." No, I think it has. "Thoughtful." What words, we start? I asked. "I am." Access murmured. "Well," she said. "Iitou - gizaa Article 56"? Hand and tension. "Miss, whose name is not it? Second World War in a potato?" It is not a real place! "Capture and cried. Kaieria to get up and quietly leave.

".." Wait a finger, but too far away, and listen to his start.

Chapter four of the deathly hallows....I mean fanfic.

Right.

ENGSPA, SPAMALTESE, MALTESEJPN, JPNAFR, AFRGRE, GRECHN, CHNHINDI, HINDIENG.  
I've found the longer it is, the better results it yeilds!

Shadow legs. This is a desert of ice and snow train. Waving at lower temperatures, and how to do it for myself and started complaining about the open door. Because the distance between the shadow bolt car, will be reduced.

"I Giwai! Carburetor please?" Man's voice. Print and answered back in the shadows. "Ice good indicator. Asked.'s" Snow wells muttered, his voice has led to close the door closed. Shade effect is difficult, have difficulty breathing. She fell on the car.

", Is the shadow very close" said. Air and stunning cat and finished Kickflipped Yukii. "We have good snow, the detective" Shadows, who smiled?. Said, said: "Knux Maybe what we can do!" Shadow of homosexuality, open the door. Hatch jump into the dark room. Closed to threatened.

He Biqiyanjing, cut tooth shade. , Voice, "I have one" said. Shadow of the camera settings, hedgehogs able neglect can be found in the screen hanging from the ceiling. Oh God, she thought. I came here. Heron on the table and sit, I started walking in the shade, smiling. The light orange and black jackets and T-shirt, blue is a mechanic. "Okay, we're here," Naughty, Lower eyelid, sensously sun smile

Shadow backup. Why do people say that they were on their feet in order to address the threat of the room's back wall. "Ah ..." Shadows cried. About two meters in Orange elephant's. "I have to start from scratch," kneel down before common elephant was calling in the shade is dark, almost touching his nose almost breaks his face. Back to the wall, sitting in the shade. Look around, bright eyes zero Akuaaishado chocolate tones.

Shadow trying to explain his throat numb shock. He was in my throat, vocal ropes your hands is encouraged. Zero shadow embrace, pulling his hand on her shoulder. At this point, the gap between the shade of trees room benches once again to play the orange elephant.

Left in the trash, conflict can be zero at the wall in his office. "" Oww, followed by nose. Flame from its first station, many times the shadows. How dare you! Sadly corner break in the shade. He began to move garbage are some orange is not achieved.

Chapter 6  
ENGCHN, CHNENG, ENGYDH, YDHCRO, CROKOR, KORENG.

Nothing stupid waste, Kung said. His spine in a plane hit the first time all over the walls. The health of children, their healthy ppyeoreulhaetda small cracking. He looked around and living like a shadow in the corner, I saw Crouching do. "Why am I such a fool?" He was a boy. "I could have stayed home, but his presence here!" Zero to blow their brains removed, compassion, his ears on the floor next to the email even though he is not a shadow of the concept.

Zero calm. If he's her boyfriend and her life, no, two - way to meet women on always said anything about her? Perhaps, he thought. But then again, I can be crazy, live right, he can shoot me. Not least the opportunity to process and decide if you are not. "All it is a shadow" is a zero mean murmured. "I am, hey .. not a machine, right?" He answers to your questions on the nod. "That," he said as mud.

Zero sitting next to him again, walking like a shadow. His surprise, the movie took his hand and put it in your knees close to my heart Harding. "We are in sorrow, 0. I really do not know more than me." Zero shade, His shining ice, tears flowing on his face, refused. "..." Zero calm. Was able to feel the tears pouring down his eyelids.

"Shadow .. If I can help .. please tell me there is no way." Zero is satisfied. Stirred in the dark in the shade. "Zero Thank you," he said in tears choking up. Zero in his fingers as she wiped her tears. Small shadow market of saliva is Lolita. "Shadow ... What girl?" He had arms and embrace the shadow. "The heart is 0.20, as Knukkles - dice, what are you, you," the shadow side will roll did not get it. Him to miss it just talking about the new knukkles. "I ..." I slowly zero.

"I was a mess. He loved me for me ... the girl was dead." His face in the shade Broke abdomen. Shadow has zero regrets. "I ..." He started going to the orange hedgehog cute. Samples from zero in the shadow of his face, watching with tears in his bloody ice. He received a shadow on his face and his hands, Dan. In the shadow of the head coverings some porcupine, he was too close to another, their lips almost 1 minute.

Zero smiled shadows, dark shadows are set to run through your fingers. Happy shadows like a cat purred. Sterling, through the execution of zero-knuckle bristles above his hands, and always will make a cake for him. You kissed him? Answer: This teaches, Shadows of thought. Joints never know. He put his face close to 0 is. Zero - beyond the shadow of LA. Locked lips two porcupines.

Chapter 7.  
Experiment: This one will just be ENGCHN, CHNENG. Let's see what it comes up with!?

Results: too easy to understand. Let's throw Korean and Greek into the mix. GREKOR, KORENG.

Until now, Blaiz, and Kaieria good friends, we only work with the wardrobe vaccuum.

"Ooh! Blaiz! It's so hard!"

"I'm sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of time to train them and work with the engine ...

"Blaiz ... you know someone who Xeynen» " 'called;" Kaieria asked. Blaiz should consider. " Ah ... Yes. In fact, I know the name of the person. It is certainly the bird, like a phoenix .. "Blaiz girl's face looked confused." Well, I received a letter or parcel from which a few have come .. "Kaieria Kaieria nearby. Blaiz were expressed against the lamp." You like it? "She asked, choking sound." Old needles and rubber; "Kaieria shook his head." No, not too bad. "Her face started glowing red." Let's see. "Blaiz wrinkiling koreulhaetda.

Kaieria cars like the wind, connections, twisted away to the backroom. Shout it out, he's on one side, the section embarresment you turned your head, first open the card. It seemed he wanted to vomit. "What a jerk." She cried. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "Now let's see, he wrote: well." That is, a paper sheet attached to the top of the dialog box, Nash was a sigh.

"Disgusting!" Blaiz yelled in anger. "Look at this box." See box. He looked like some belts, but only pointed out the thin end of the handle. "This inspired his taengyiya." Blaiz said. He threw a stick burner fuel. Blaiz, red lace band to support it too with more to come next in a red cellophane to provide a small cake expected.

After that, Blaiz wrote another note found Xeynen.

"Kaieria Honey, Plz PLZ PLZ meet the train behind me .. I love you to death and would do anything for you."

"I KAIERIA" scribbled at the bottom to see the confusion in love:

"Faith Xeynen3333 forever for your slave"

Blaiz number is. Speechless. He just there with him, the gap was 30 nano seconds to look good. "AAAAA ..." Low and fell on the ground injured. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screaming. He fell to the floor next. "Oh, Blaiz ..." He was crying. "Now .." a voice sounded behind her can not tell you.

"Very interesting, do not go." Kaieria who see him not. Feet below the street from the red algae bio seocheoreom. Slowly towards her animals, her hands. "I Xeynen" Kaiera Aw, he will attempt to bwaitda cute. Standing perfectly still Kaiera hand, there is no one looking creatures and terrible claws.

Xeynen, silly girl smiles at hedgehog fist reaches her hand, Curly is on the site. Gently, I touched her hand, and the light from eminated. Slowly open your hand to secure the air was. Kaieria Xeynen, shame seems. Phoenix Bio-strong understanding of hand drawn close to his face, put it.

Kaieria shocked that ... One thing, but too much power and freedom to do something themselves, but on the other hand, come on, the bird has the right to criticize him. The right to attack Kaieria Xeynen Avoid touching him. Xeynen kissed your lips for the first time she started, but later she was born of the neck. Kaieria'd scream, Xeynen paraylized kiss on the vocal cords. A girl and her clothes lying on the ground Xenen started. Kaieria suggests.

Chapter 8.  
ENGKOR, KORICL, ICLITA, ITATAGALOG, TAGALOGENG.

Zero started awoke. Hot chamber and together with the "YOW said ice is melting!" Zero strong when he landed on the desk of the metal. What should we do it? Hey, where are these? He looked around zero, as we thought. "Oh, no, no .. can not ... sauna?" The zero just outside the sauna room, emergency room screaming to zero.

Steal from the windows, but it is steam and fog. "Oh, my God!" Zero tear away the clothing and cried in the sauna. Of course shades are sleeping in the sauna. Zero hit him, sitting in his lap. Listening to his mind, "Hugh" Let Me Out "to reach the spirit of darkness, but to put his head on my shoulder. Shadow, when she awoke, curled up in Zero not find my knees.

Whispered, "Hey, wake up." Have subsided and zero woke up, his face down in his eyes the shadow line. "Shadow .. I am just a terrible nightmare. Xeynen it was rape of girls." Zero shuddered. "It's been really want to cry too much." Puzzeled Shadow. "What?" He asked. Zero frowned. "I do not know ..." After a while, 'he said. "I know ..." He paused. "... Now that she is a woman is raped in the train."

Shadow said. "We found him later and he should be." He ran down the hall when he was announced. Zero after him. "Wait!" Do not know where to go! "Screamed." I know! "Shadow yelled." But it's all right dose, I go by instinct? "The dove full of heat.

Back to the car Knuckles' may work in progress. Slowly. Fist of the carpet, counting all the pixels is done by 700,345,576 of boredom and keep up. He has over bridge on the floor, idly motion thinking time to move before hitting the door to his amazement was stunned to see broke a finger on Sat man answered the door. E 'is sonic. "Hey, Knuckles! Wassap? What is the use?" Sonic, Knuckles will fall again.

Cold sweat down my back fist woke up. Plunk the tree near the heat was watching him. Bar, almost straight hit Knuckles' destructive. "Wha -?" Fist began. The wht was created by the fall of the bar asked. Footwear protruding from the axis is hot. Jet's shoes - which form below the house.

"What about talking?" Fist of breath. How do you train? Axis of shadows fell on the floor to push himself, Zero and his back and feet, his cheek pressed against along together. "Shadow ..." Murmured his orange sock Porcupine butyeoteotdan to see his girlfriend. "Shadow!" Largely repeated the fist time.

Finger when, dining hedgehog black too fast, zero against Knuckles flew away. He stood up very old, oh think of breast Knuckles' is to get pressure. What has astonished DNA can not seem to notice. Oh, this is not what he captured. "Oh!" As he lay on the floor in horror to see how tangled heap knuckles.

"I can not attention ... Sorry husband, but he is me." Zero Knuckles' kick in the face, eyes gouged growled. Ground Zero train Rolling eyes search disgusted. The hastily, and increase as a result the ground that the passengers riding in a car in a fossil child is sick and considered colors.

Chapter 9. One more to go after this!  
ENGARABIC, ARABICSWE, SWERUS, RUSENG.  
Let's try that first.

The train stopped at its final destination, as well as sector 850 Zyn planet. 850 galaxan was huge (military) is attached to the walls of the tower blocks, detection and camera equipped with a laser weapon. In addition, he was a good and beautiful place to relax. Xeynen stood in the doorway of the shop, looked around suspiciously. Blaze Kaieria and stood behind him, and attached to wires that stood along the walls. Xenen just received word that galaxan arrest him, and the destruction of Grozny actions that he did earlier.

Shadow and zero, which came into view, holding rods and clad in a heavy old electrician was found in a closet in extreme weather conditions. "Put your hand ..." He threatened to zero. Also Xeynen he said. Maybe he can play and stupid galaxan "" will not go .. Maybe. But, of course, is not so, and Xeynen it was clear there and then go through the shredder, and then puree in a bloody mass, and feeding pets Kaieria and shellfish.

Cormorant is a bloody high in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye looked with suspicion, as though they saw nothing. Come. Shadow burst through the door, side by side with Kaieria, Blaize immediately after the scratch. Arthritis met the eye in the shadows. Shadow walked slowly to the body joints is broken, and fell before him, in a sea of tears. "I'm Sorry ..." Creek. Put the head on the ground. Kaieria began to walk more than a shadow, to comfort him, but Blaize withdrawn.

Not yet. I whispered in her ear. At that time he had recovered from Ground Zero, and returned to his room, writing furiously into the computer to search for. "Oh, no, no!" He said he eagerly jumped from his chair and punched him in his office. Shadow, Kaieria Blaze and sat in the waiting room in infermary galaxan in silence. Shadow looked at the cover of "Go GALAxAN game" Mines Advisory Group, and Blaize Kaieria and sat holding hands and looking worried. The doctor came and held a clipboard with a pattern on it to complete the shadow has to do with joints.

Mr. Shadow? "Asked the doctor. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and blood. The doctor gave the shade, shape and window fabrics and teleported back to the laboratory where she worked, and the results took a quick look at the forms and threw them on the seat next with him. He held his head with both hands. Blaize quietly got up and sat in the shade. "shadow." He said / "I gave him." moaned the shadows. Lay your head and looked at the celing and tears streamed down his face.

Blaise frowned. He did not know about the shadow, and thought it impolite to ask that he sat in silence, trying to find out what it means that the shadow. Half an hour passed without any challenges. Suddenly from the shadows and stood up and walked into the hall for the reception. Kaieria, who followed in the shadows, when he stood up, then left at a safe distance.

Shadow reached an impasse in the corridor. And lift in front of him. "Wait, and love. Shaddy save you. In murmured with a slight smile. Kaier, who hid behind the door is open, have lost interest by this time in the shadows, stalking, and returned to the waiting room. Blaize asleep I sat on the couch in the living room and Kaieria I went in sat down on her knees and hugged his waist and kissed her ear. Ear twitched a few times, and open one eye to see who came before. "Kay," he said with a smile, relaxed, Nuzzled cheek.

Shadow was discovered in the operating room, and tried to find a way to get the heavy sliding door that led or sat and thought about how to get there, and when I push open the door, and echidna missile extended by two strong off-road wheels on the soles of the feet. In gazed with wonder and amazement of the device. So he turned his head in the 360 and focus on the spot in the shade, sits cross-legged. She fell several times, and then back to the laboratory. Shadow noticed that the robot was built as Echidna. Echidna and red colors.

"Knux ..." Shadow breathe. This was the type of compensation and an apology unit for another? I froze in the tank, and crawled to the terminal. Blaze Kaieria and look at it. "O". Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria vision. "Hey, Shadow." Where have you been? I asked. Considered in light of his shoes. "Toilet". And growl. He did not tell them what he saw.

According to the doctor. Into a form that did not end with a look in the shadows, surprising, and set it up later. See the shadow of others. "Come here." Shadow's voice, which was slightly above a whisper. Galaxan after doctors in the room, which was almost spherical in completely dark, except for a small hole in the top of the room as possible, in the light.

The doctor left three animals in the room, and after a few seconds, and ran in red letters at the Marquee circumfrence the room and said: "Remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the laboratory operations. "They must be joking." Blaise said, looking at the shadow, which was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria also removed his shirt buttons, and the decision was pants. Blaize was silent, and began to remove restrictions on the scarf around her head. As soon as they were denied, and the door opened and a wave of cold air in the region. Kaieria hung Blaize heat.

"Cold". He said that the shadow of the teeth in the negotiations. And stop the cold air, and three were dressed in white clothing, heavy black lining. All in high-tech laboratory of some kind, and this figure stood before him, but he was too far, because it makes the facial features. Two-wheel drive, high ground in this figure, and sharp knives, suspended in their "Stuff.

Kaieria came closer to this figure, and noted that it appeared, mechanical animals of any kind. Red coat shone in the light of fluorescent laboratory. Kaieria pulled from the car, fearing that it might attack, but just stood there and waited to be activated. And the blue light at the top of the robot upside down, and the car began to move in the shadows, slowly at first, but gone. Shadow and stood motionless and stared at the robot. He speaks the language unfarmiliar in the shadow stretches out his hand. "Sha Dow.

The car hesitated and looked at the sky in the shade of neon green eyes. Violet one. Trails, a shadow and thought. Doctors will be replaced him with one eye with implantation of a good understanding yet. "Joint"? Shadow Robot asked incredulously. Only a mechanism in the shadows, his eyes wide open, quite frankly, who reached his hands to the reserve. He had no confidence in this unit, which was built galaxan. But Kaieria. She went to the robot viper, and accept it. Grew up sensors in mechanical engineering in the body, and hugged his waist Kaieria. "I love you," she said in one click.

"Electronics shortcomings." Blaze picked up the language. "It is believed that Kay for you and shade." He read the shadows for the eyes and ears. Kaieria watched silently. Blaze cut her on the shoulder. Kaieria turned and fell Blaize hand. He settled it, and then began to speak with the robot. "Who are you .." He said, never taking his eyes off the red car in front of him. "I joints. The CAA said the tone and are more liquid than ever before. Shadow looked at the armor joints. Now, when they were the two agencies. He hated her. I rushed to find a scratch.

It's last one!! Woo! (Blaiz, it is too hard.)  
Chapter 10 of Memories. Hope you liked reading this, cuz I know I sure enjoyed translating it.

Let's do Chinese again because Chinese tends to yeild superduper results.

ENGCHN, CHNHIN, HINGALICIAN, GALICIANJPN, JPNFRA, FRARUS, RUSKOR, KORENG.  
Super long chain for super awesome translate!

Premium brands at your computer and books. To go over in the history of the galaxy, you will learn from it. But nobody's right. It's on every page of every book tedious and complex graphics GH, Sekushonyonshin Each highly detailed image includes a description of approximately 10 meters.

Close only one table, mirror, and all kinds of criticism of the book, 0,. Lawn chair, a harsh place, a joke that you Aishadoumasukara Sat Miller and his men watched the bleeding child. "It's just weird. He muttered to take your eyes in the shade until you start to use layers, he can barely open my eyes. Then you have a bubble in the mask of her eyelashes.

Then she took a bath. This is a few days later, he has matured into the state. Later, he found a shirt, I feel the shadow and the shadow layer and layer. "His teeth are a fault, he's five, then I say .. I think the rest of his clothes.

Blaiz bus in the towel, was wrapped around his waist when he came to his office, yeah yeah, that's what I heard steps behind him. O. "He's such a rage, turn left. It's zero in the shadow of the bed, eyes closed, it was old, and she has returned. So, on the ground, and shadows. Scratching, sitting in the shadow ..." She began.

"Please tell me. Shadow to open their eyes, he did not. Nothing to see, Boyd is looking the other way. He can not tell." Zero feet, whispering to the document towel. Zero to deal with the shadows, hands shoulder. Click on his face and hands were almost acceptable. "I love you." He whispered in my ear the first time.

"So You Want?" Is invoked in the shade. To listen to a small room in a large generator sets, to do anything. "The Holy Spirit is the area of 850 Galaxis." Proud young can. "This is my interview." Around the shadows, is quite different from anything we've seen in my life. Aimakkususukurin a huge wall of malt, light through glass, neon-orange color, even after R - 3 development. ".. Wow!" Was a shadow wept. Scratch her proud smile.

Blaiz wheels for the robot lab, has become a strategic dialogue with him. At the same time, Galaxis standards, F90 fighters are trying to attack a foreign cat. "Destroy the mouse, headset, was a recurring criticism." Yes. "He and his right to Galax, he said.

Echo Flight. You are standing on my F90, in most cases we can not have your aircraft is not required. As industry, as the lucky 850, we have entered. I will always be the basis for some of these elements Galaxis? Therefore, once the seat of one or failures? I. .. Cat and the rest, what does that mean? When I create the structure of eco-think.

When you click that button, the entire plane leaves look down drainpipes, he does not understand the plane landed to begin. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE, said, research institutions, and his great respect for the destruction of the exhaust pipe.

Nevertheless, taken together with the girl screaming and vibration sensors, and many places to play in the press. Kaieria Blaiz said. Echo, at least 10 feet from the audience was torn, it's stupid, but I'm really sorry ... "I started really wants to have my socks. Please forgive me I'm hungry!" He arrived at the hotel best Blaiz Dyuaruburedo.

He looked around the lab Kaieria and joints. He's in hell, muttered off the ground? When Blaiz, so, I was surprised to read, you do not understand the fact that the earth, and that in vitro YAPS, Registration Board. "Who am I? Cup mount," the requested operation has begun in a vacuum. Simple Echo. "I see you do something? Say the U.S. Took Echo Echo.

Coke's results and the orange and silver around the ears. "Well," he said. "He told me. Echidna, please. But now we have more kinds of robots. I'm not good at your phone.'s Really loud. Echo consider offensive. This is the first" finger "would be appointed:" You know, you Ares .. Where? "He's. ECO forward - Harimoguramashin with questions, she whispered something.

Eco-funny look and shook his head. Some reactions to the dressing room door with Galaxis grabbed money out to go to. "205", and went to 0 people. Institutions, the door, he blade, which indicates the direction closed. Sympathy and interest in a purple eye view of the Echo, she has come close.

"Wow, you should expect." Echo will be extended to other people touched. "If I" Pisco, head, hands, face, off the line of metal buried in his own looked. If necessary, "so why am I farmiliar ... ..." Stop thinking and knowledge. I Czjorla "..., as well as our home, your best friend. Who lived in the plains? "Co-head, red eyes, remember this was a real victory.

I echo the point that you want a carpet of color. He was calm. Finally, taking him aside towards your fingers, Sat his shoulder a few hands rose in the hand joints occurs. "So you've heard the gay experience." Before you attempt to do something very strange, "said Eco Forum.

Young shook his head. He said: "No, actually I do not know your address. My boyfriend left me a few days, the other an elephant." "I was like an elephant." Overall, he is showing his green eyes. "Body .. I can not blame him, he said, left behind in the shadows, I crash on the wall." Echoes, here, on his lips. "Sick." She cried. "It is our hedgehog's wife about another fact, I have, unfortunately, true!

Cried Echo. Cervical pulse. Previous Igirisusutaringu. "I think he is gay, said softly." The shadow of the other elephants, please me, look at me, I wonder, I say "not angry. Computer's power to arrest him saying." Eco .... 1 .. I think they are gay. "American comedy." Calmly and coldly now reiterated. ".. Z start", but, carrots, and I do not spam, closed-transfer system's phone number, some courts have begun to hate the president, Zuchinni beat potatoes.

When the low echo statements, and the direction of your fingers, your eyes atraight. She kissed him, said: "At some point, I look around?" In terms of speed and easy to stop trying. Echo, her wings to be fully recognized roast, oil pan hard UCLES, thinking they enter Ninjinnabigeshon tracking. Muffeled later was a cry of pain.

Good! This is always an "event" is to remember! Plzṛ + R and the offer, I know I'm following what's happening! I can use on AIM. Note: (I, I ask, please do not dishonor the wing, mind you, but your phone.) It's time for me, too late, and I recommend it, you should aim.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the translated version (ENGCHN, CHNGRE, GRETAGALOG, TAGALOGFIN, FINKOR, KORENG.) Let's see how this goes :D

___*first comments* - Just the first sentence is good.

This is a cool guy. Much lower temperature than the day outside Orrei (Immre expected in the western town). Slowly the old big picture plane, train, terminal, a heavy coat, hat, wearing hiking boots. Figure stop and see you again, it's like to forget their job. Nash, he was a sigh before continuing. At the moment, too fast.

He started to run, telling the woman fell down on the back of a red jacket. Reach for the yard, opened the door and threw a jacket and hat, the bark stripped, scarves, and ticket machines began to slow down e-forum. , And punched a few numbers, and the green flag fell on the side of rotating machinery.

Seizure, the animals remain calm and wait for the plane sitting on the bench, walking, daily operations as part of a train, a very unique activity. Echidna trains dream about sleeping with porcupines in love, get love him, but I was expecting far from home. Who, you know what a sea urchin is not far away, he thought.

Orrei hedgehog in the grass outside the terminal congestion. It found that the Echidna is too long, your breath should be secured (the soap, taking the exports) are a few bundoeji. "Oh," complained. "Why do we need to go too fast? KN --------" BAAAAANNNNNNN part of the reliability of trains on a different machine! Train horns are still echoed through the air in winter. "I thought my car," said Porcupine.

Lock Half - Bridge, and the top of the train, so the fists and boots, the formation of the earth. Just a little under a train about 15 meters Press, send it in the dark sea urchin abalone began to jerk. It was a close call, he expanded the red eyes, sweat on his face is swollen to believe. He could have waited, the train is near the lower tunnel. Hedgehog Shadow, who trains the top.

I promise, as I go on with these they will simply be called TIGTIF. Prounonced TeegTeef. Word.

Here's Chapter 3 (really more like chapter 2.)

For this, I did ENGKOR, KORARABIC, ARABICGER, GERRUS, RUSCHN, CHNENG.

In the train, Echidna, rigid, staring out the window, tried to stop his thoughts from the last Saturday of the shadow, but without success. Why can not I forget, now? I fist. He should go to the edge of the window located in front of his dreams on their own feet.

Only then, he felt wrong, stroked his feathers. To stand and look around a bit confused urchin. "Abandon" the. Customers roar. He touched him, he hated her. Hedgehog, not blinking. Trans-search, there is another common eye. "Come on, people, I say off 'Come on. How many times can I say?" The pen is moved emotionally. He was always very angry. Why do you face up to the porcupine?

"I Kaieria" said the hedgehog smoothly. "What's your name?" She looked down at his shoes. "Connector" Echidna purple, staring at a road running from the window. Porcupine and a woman and more evidence, resulting in response to animals. "I come from there, and joints, and the Lord?

But did not answer his fingers and gives satisfaction. "If you think he can see the impact of the most influential preview image. Hedgehogs see the celing." You ... Xmiye Cjorzola plateau region?

Dealing with silence. He never said the answer is very strange, he heard something. Girl, you still exist, rather than see his face. "Oh, baby .." "He said: /" sit down! "He should stay on the bench he was. She said thanks and sat her down on their knees to go hand in hand. Nash, playing and breathing a sigh of relief." No, I think it has. "Thoughtful." What words, we start? I asked. "I am." Access murmured. "Well," she said. "Iitou - gizaa Article 56"? Hand and tension. "Miss, whose name is not it? Second World War in a potato?" It is not a real place! "Capture and cried. Kaieria to get up and quietly leave.

".." Wait a finger, but too far away, and listen to his start.

Chapter four of the deathly hallows....I mean fanfic.

Right.

ENGSPA, SPAMALTESE, MALTESEJPN, JPNAFR, AFRGRE, GRECHN, CHNHINDI, HINDIENG.  
I've found the longer it is, the better results it yeilds!

Shadow legs. This is a desert of ice and snow train. Waving at lower temperatures, and how to do it for myself and started complaining about the open door. Because the distance between the shadow bolt car, will be reduced.

"I Giwai! Carburetor please?" Man's voice. Print and answered back in the shadows. "Ice good indicator. Asked.'s" Snow wells muttered, his voice has led to close the door closed. Shade effect is difficult, have difficulty breathing. She fell on the car.

", Is the shadow very close" said. Air and stunning cat and finished Kickflipped Yukii. "We have good snow, the detective" Shadows, who smiled?. Said, said: "Knux Maybe what we can do!" Shadow of homosexuality, open the door. Hatch jump into the dark room. Closed to threatened.

He Biqiyanjing, cut tooth shade. , Voice, "I have one" said. Shadow of the camera settings, hedgehogs able neglect can be found in the screen hanging from the ceiling. Oh God, she thought. I came here. Heron on the table and sit, I started walking in the shade, smiling. The light orange and black jackets and T-shirt, blue is a mechanic. "Okay, we're here," Naughty, Lower eyelid, sensously sun smile

Shadow backup. Why do people say that they were on their feet in order to address the threat of the room's back wall. "Ah ..." Shadows cried. About two meters in Orange elephant's. "I have to start from scratch," kneel down before common elephant was calling in the shade is dark, almost touching his nose almost breaks his face. Back to the wall, sitting in the shade. Look around, bright eyes zero Akuaaishado chocolate tones.

Shadow trying to explain his throat numb shock. He was in my throat, vocal ropes your hands is encouraged. Zero shadow embrace, pulling his hand on her shoulder. At this point, the gap between the shade of trees room benches once again to play the orange elephant.

Left in the trash, conflict can be zero at the wall in his office. "" Oww, followed by nose. Flame from its first station, many times the shadows. How dare you! Sadly corner break in the shade. He began to move garbage are some orange is not achieved.

Chapter 6  
ENGCHN, CHNENG, ENGYDH, YDHCRO, CROKOR, KORENG.

Nothing stupid waste, Kung said. His spine in a plane hit the first time all over the walls. The health of children, their healthy ppyeoreulhaetda small cracking. He looked around and living like a shadow in the corner, I saw Crouching do. "Why am I such a fool?" He was a boy. "I could have stayed home, but his presence here!" Zero to blow their brains removed, compassion, his ears on the floor next to the email even though he is not a shadow of the concept.

Zero calm. If he's her boyfriend and her life, no, two - way to meet women on always said anything about her? Perhaps, he thought. But then again, I can be crazy, live right, he can shoot me. Not least the opportunity to process and decide if you are not. "All it is a shadow" is a zero mean murmured. "I am, hey .. not a machine, right?" He answers to your questions on the nod. "That," he said as mud.

Zero sitting next to him again, walking like a shadow. His surprise, the movie took his hand and put it in your knees close to my heart Harding. "We are in sorrow, 0. I really do not know more than me." Zero shade, His shining ice, tears flowing on his face, refused. "..." Zero calm. Was able to feel the tears pouring down his eyelids.

"Shadow .. If I can help .. please tell me there is no way." Zero is satisfied. Stirred in the dark in the shade. "Zero Thank you," he said in tears choking up. Zero in his fingers as she wiped her tears. Small shadow market of saliva is Lolita. "Shadow ... What girl?" He had arms and embrace the shadow. "The heart is 0.20, as Knukkles - dice, what are you, you," the shadow side will roll did not get it. Him to miss it just talking about the new knukkles. "I ..." I slowly zero.

"I was a mess. He loved me for me ... the girl was dead." His face in the shade Broke abdomen. Shadow has zero regrets. "I ..." He started going to the orange hedgehog cute. Samples from zero in the shadow of his face, watching with tears in his bloody ice. He received a shadow on his face and his hands, Dan. In the shadow of the head coverings some porcupine, he was too close to another, their lips almost 1 minute.

Zero smiled shadows, dark shadows are set to run through your fingers. Happy shadows like a cat purred. Sterling, through the execution of zero-knuckle bristles above his hands, and always will make a cake for him. You kissed him? Answer: This teaches, Shadows of thought. Joints never know. He put his face close to 0 is. Zero - beyond the shadow of LA. Locked lips two porcupines.

Chapter 7.  
Experiment: This one will just be ENGCHN, CHNENG. Let's see what it comes up with!?

Results: too easy to understand. Let's throw Korean and Greek into the mix. GREKOR, KORENG.

Until now, Blaiz, and Kaieria good friends, we only work with the wardrobe vaccuum.

"Ooh! Blaiz! It's so hard!"

"I'm sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of time to train them and work with the engine ...

"Blaiz ... you know someone who Xeynen» " 'called;" Kaieria asked. Blaiz should consider. " Ah ... Yes. In fact, I know the name of the person. It is certainly the bird, like a phoenix .. "Blaiz girl's face looked confused." Well, I received a letter or parcel from which a few have come .. "Kaieria Kaieria nearby. Blaiz were expressed against the lamp." You like it? "She asked, choking sound." Old needles and rubber; "Kaieria shook his head." No, not too bad. "Her face started glowing red." Let's see. "Blaiz wrinkiling koreulhaetda.

Kaieria cars like the wind, connections, twisted away to the backroom. Shout it out, he's on one side, the section embarresment you turned your head, first open the card. It seemed he wanted to vomit. "What a jerk." She cried. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "Now let's see, he wrote: well." That is, a paper sheet attached to the top of the dialog box, Nash was a sigh.

"Disgusting!" Blaiz yelled in anger. "Look at this box." See box. He looked like some belts, but only pointed out the thin end of the handle. "This inspired his taengyiya." Blaiz said. He threw a stick burner fuel. Blaiz, red lace band to support it too with more to come next in a red cellophane to provide a small cake expected.

After that, Blaiz wrote another note found Xeynen.

"Kaieria Honey, Plz PLZ PLZ meet the train behind me .. I love you to death and would do anything for you."

"I KAIERIA" scribbled at the bottom to see the confusion in love:

"Faith Xeynen3333 forever for your slave"

Blaiz number is. Speechless. He just there with him, the gap was 30 nano seconds to look good. "AAAAA ..." Low and fell on the ground injured. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screaming. He fell to the floor next. "Oh, Blaiz ..." He was crying. "Now .." a voice sounded behind her can not tell you.

"Very interesting, do not go." Kaieria who see him not. Feet below the street from the red algae bio seocheoreom. Slowly towards her animals, her hands. "I Xeynen" Kaiera Aw, he will attempt to bwaitda cute. Standing perfectly still Kaiera hand, there is no one looking creatures and terrible claws.

Xeynen, silly girl smiles at hedgehog fist reaches her hand, Curly is on the site. Gently, I touched her hand, and the light from eminated. Slowly open your hand to secure the air was. Kaieria Xeynen, shame seems. Phoenix Bio-strong understanding of hand drawn close to his face, put it.

Kaieria shocked that ... One thing, but too much power and freedom to do something themselves, but on the other hand, come on, the bird has the right to criticize him. The right to attack Kaieria Xeynen Avoid touching him. Xeynen kissed your lips for the first time she started, but later she was born of the neck. Kaieria'd scream, Xeynen paraylized kiss on the vocal cords. A girl and her clothes lying on the ground Xenen started. Kaieria suggests.

Chapter 8.  
ENGKOR, KORICL, ICLITA, ITATAGALOG, TAGALOGENG.

Zero started awoke. Hot chamber and together with the "YOW said ice is melting!" Zero strong when he landed on the desk of the metal. What should we do it? Hey, where are these? He looked around zero, as we thought. "Oh, no, no .. can not ... sauna?" The zero just outside the sauna room, emergency room screaming to zero.

Steal from the windows, but it is steam and fog. "Oh, my God!" Zero tear away the clothing and cried in the sauna. Of course shades are sleeping in the sauna. Zero hit him, sitting in his lap. Listening to his mind, "Hugh" Let Me Out "to reach the spirit of darkness, but to put his head on my shoulder. Shadow, when she awoke, curled up in Zero not find my knees.

Whispered, "Hey, wake up." Have subsided and zero woke up, his face down in his eyes the shadow line. "Shadow .. I am just a terrible nightmare. Xeynen it was rape of girls." Zero shuddered. "It's been really want to cry too much." Puzzeled Shadow. "What?" He asked. Zero frowned. "I do not know ..." After a while, 'he said. "I know ..." He paused. "... Now that she is a woman is raped in the train."

Shadow said. "We found him later and he should be." He ran down the hall when he was announced. Zero after him. "Wait!" Do not know where to go! "Screamed." I know! "Shadow yelled." But it's all right dose, I go by instinct? "The dove full of heat.

Back to the car Knuckles' may work in progress. Slowly. Fist of the carpet, counting all the pixels is done by 700,345,576 of boredom and keep up. He has over bridge on the floor, idly motion thinking time to move before hitting the door to his amazement was stunned to see broke a finger on Sat man answered the door. E 'is sonic. "Hey, Knuckles! Wassap? What is the use?" Sonic, Knuckles will fall again.

Cold sweat down my back fist woke up. Plunk the tree near the heat was watching him. Bar, almost straight hit Knuckles' destructive. "Wha -?" Fist began. The wht was created by the fall of the bar asked. Footwear protruding from the axis is hot. Jet's shoes - which form below the house.

"What about talking?" Fist of breath. How do you train? Axis of shadows fell on the floor to push himself, Zero and his back and feet, his cheek pressed against along together. "Shadow ..." Murmured his orange sock Porcupine butyeoteotdan to see his girlfriend. "Shadow!" Largely repeated the fist time.

Finger when, dining hedgehog black too fast, zero against Knuckles flew away. He stood up very old, oh think of breast Knuckles' is to get pressure. What has astonished DNA can not seem to notice. Oh, this is not what he captured. "Oh!" As he lay on the floor in horror to see how tangled heap knuckles.

"I can not attention ... Sorry husband, but he is me." Zero Knuckles' kick in the face, eyes gouged growled. Ground Zero train Rolling eyes search disgusted. The hastily, and increase as a result the ground that the passengers riding in a car in a fossil child is sick and considered colors.

Chapter 9. One more to go after this!  
ENGARABIC, ARABICSWE, SWERUS, RUSENG.  
Let's try that first.

The train stopped at its final destination, as well as sector 850 Zyn planet. 850 galaxan was huge (military) is attached to the walls of the tower blocks, detection and camera equipped with a laser weapon. In addition, he was a good and beautiful place to relax. Xeynen stood in the doorway of the shop, looked around suspiciously. Blaze Kaieria and stood behind him, and attached to wires that stood along the walls. Xenen just received word that galaxan arrest him, and the destruction of Grozny actions that he did earlier.

Shadow and zero, which came into view, holding rods and clad in a heavy old electrician was found in a closet in extreme weather conditions. "Put your hand ..." He threatened to zero. Also Xeynen he said. Maybe he can play and stupid galaxan "" will not go .. Maybe. But, of course, is not so, and Xeynen it was clear there and then go through the shredder, and then puree in a bloody mass, and feeding pets Kaieria and shellfish.

Cormorant is a bloody high in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye looked with suspicion, as though they saw nothing. Come. Shadow burst through the door, side by side with Kaieria, Blaize immediately after the scratch. Arthritis met the eye in the shadows. Shadow walked slowly to the body joints is broken, and fell before him, in a sea of tears. "I'm Sorry ..." Creek. Put the head on the ground. Kaieria began to walk more than a shadow, to comfort him, but Blaize withdrawn.

Not yet. I whispered in her ear. At that time he had recovered from Ground Zero, and returned to his room, writing furiously into the computer to search for. "Oh, no, no!" He said he eagerly jumped from his chair and punched him in his office. Shadow, Kaieria Blaze and sat in the waiting room in infermary galaxan in silence. Shadow looked at the cover of "Go GALAxAN game" Mines Advisory Group, and Blaize Kaieria and sat holding hands and looking worried. The doctor came and held a clipboard with a pattern on it to complete the shadow has to do with joints.

Mr. Shadow? "Asked the doctor. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and blood. The doctor gave the shade, shape and window fabrics and teleported back to the laboratory where she worked, and the results took a quick look at the forms and threw them on the seat next with him. He held his head with both hands. Blaize quietly got up and sat in the shade. "shadow." He said / "I gave him." moaned the shadows. Lay your head and looked at the celing and tears streamed down his face.

Blaise frowned. He did not know about the shadow, and thought it impolite to ask that he sat in silence, trying to find out what it means that the shadow. Half an hour passed without any challenges. Suddenly from the shadows and stood up and walked into the hall for the reception. Kaieria, who followed in the shadows, when he stood up, then left at a safe distance.

Shadow reached an impasse in the corridor. And lift in front of him. "Wait, and love. Shaddy save you. In murmured with a slight smile. Kaier, who hid behind the door is open, have lost interest by this time in the shadows, stalking, and returned to the waiting room. Blaize asleep I sat on the couch in the living room and Kaieria I went in sat down on her knees and hugged his waist and kissed her ear. Ear twitched a few times, and open one eye to see who came before. "Kay," he said with a smile, relaxed, Nuzzled cheek.

Shadow was discovered in the operating room, and tried to find a way to get the heavy sliding door that led or sat and thought about how to get there, and when I push open the door, and echidna missile extended by two strong off-road wheels on the soles of the feet. In gazed with wonder and amazement of the device. So he turned his head in the 360 and focus on the spot in the shade, sits cross-legged. She fell several times, and then back to the laboratory. Shadow noticed that the robot was built as Echidna. Echidna and red colors.

"Knux ..." Shadow breathe. This was the type of compensation and an apology unit for another? I froze in the tank, and crawled to the terminal. Blaze Kaieria and look at it. "O". Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria vision. "Hey, Shadow." Where have you been? I asked. Considered in light of his shoes. "Toilet". And growl. He did not tell them what he saw.

According to the doctor. Into a form that did not end with a look in the shadows, surprising, and set it up later. See the shadow of others. "Come here." Shadow's voice, which was slightly above a whisper. Galaxan after doctors in the room, which was almost spherical in completely dark, except for a small hole in the top of the room as possible, in the light.

The doctor left three animals in the room, and after a few seconds, and ran in red letters at the Marquee circumfrence the room and said: "Remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the laboratory operations. "They must be joking." Blaise said, looking at the shadow, which was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria also removed his shirt buttons, and the decision was pants. Blaize was silent, and began to remove restrictions on the scarf around her head. As soon as they were denied, and the door opened and a wave of cold air in the region. Kaieria hung Blaize heat.

"Cold". He said that the shadow of the teeth in the negotiations. And stop the cold air, and three were dressed in white clothing, heavy black lining. All in high-tech laboratory of some kind, and this figure stood before him, but he was too far, because it makes the facial features. Two-wheel drive, high ground in this figure, and sharp knives, suspended in their "Stuff.

Kaieria came closer to this figure, and noted that it appeared, mechanical animals of any kind. Red coat shone in the light of fluorescent laboratory. Kaieria pulled from the car, fearing that it might attack, but just stood there and waited to be activated. And the blue light at the top of the robot upside down, and the car began to move in the shadows, slowly at first, but gone. Shadow and stood motionless and stared at the robot. He speaks the language unfarmiliar in the shadow stretches out his hand. "Sha Dow.

The car hesitated and looked at the sky in the shade of neon green eyes. Violet one. Trails, a shadow and thought. Doctors will be replaced him with one eye with implantation of a good understanding yet. "Joint"? Shadow Robot asked incredulously. Only a mechanism in the shadows, his eyes wide open, quite frankly, who reached his hands to the reserve. He had no confidence in this unit, which was built galaxan. But Kaieria. She went to the robot viper, and accept it. Grew up sensors in mechanical engineering in the body, and hugged his waist Kaieria. "I love you," she said in one click.

"Electronics shortcomings." Blaze picked up the language. "It is believed that Kay for you and shade." He read the shadows for the eyes and ears. Kaieria watched silently. Blaze cut her on the shoulder. Kaieria turned and fell Blaize hand. He settled it, and then began to speak with the robot. "Who are you .." He said, never taking his eyes off the red car in front of him. "I joints. The CAA said the tone and are more liquid than ever before. Shadow looked at the armor joints. Now, when they were the two agencies. He hated her. I rushed to find a scratch.

It's last one!! Woo! (Blaiz, it is too hard.)  
Chapter 10 of Memories. Hope you liked reading this, cuz I know I sure enjoyed translating it.

Let's do Chinese again because Chinese tends to yeild superduper results.

ENGCHN, CHNHIN, HINGALICIAN, GALICIANJPN, JPNFRA, FRARUS, RUSKOR, KORENG.  
Super long chain for super awesome translate!

Premium brands at your computer and books. To go over in the history of the galaxy, you will learn from it. But nobody's right. It's on every page of every book tedious and complex graphics GH, Sekushonyonshin Each highly detailed image includes a description of approximately 10 meters.

Close only one table, mirror, and all kinds of criticism of the book, 0,. Lawn chair, a harsh place, a joke that you Aishadoumasukara Sat Miller and his men watched the bleeding child. "It's just weird. He muttered to take your eyes in the shade until you start to use layers, he can barely open my eyes. Then you have a bubble in the mask of her eyelashes.

Then she took a bath. This is a few days later, he has matured into the state. Later, he found a shirt, I feel the shadow and the shadow layer and layer. "His teeth are a fault, he's five, then I say .. I think the rest of his clothes.

Blaiz bus in the towel, was wrapped around his waist when he came to his office, yeah yeah, that's what I heard steps behind him. O. "He's such a rage, turn left. It's zero in the shadow of the bed, eyes closed, it was old, and she has returned. So, on the ground, and shadows. Scratching, sitting in the shadow ..." She began.

"Please tell me. Shadow to open their eyes, he did not. Nothing to see, Boyd is looking the other way. He can not tell." Zero feet, whispering to the document towel. Zero to deal with the shadows, hands shoulder. Click on his face and hands were almost acceptable. "I love you." He whispered in my ear the first time.

"So You Want?" Is invoked in the shade. To listen to a small room in a large generator sets, to do anything. "The Holy Spirit is the area of 850 Galaxis." Proud young can. "This is my interview." Around the shadows, is quite different from anything we've seen in my life. Aimakkususukurin a huge wall of malt, light through glass, neon-orange color, even after R - 3 development. ".. Wow!" Was a shadow wept. Scratch her proud smile.

Blaiz wheels for the robot lab, has become a strategic dialogue with him. At the same time, Galaxis standards, F90 fighters are trying to attack a foreign cat. "Destroy the mouse, headset, was a recurring criticism." Yes. "He and his right to Galax, he said.

Echo Flight. You are standing on my F90, in most cases we can not have your aircraft is not required. As industry, as the lucky 850, we have entered. I will always be the basis for some of these elements Galaxis? Therefore, once the seat of one or failures? I. .. Cat and the rest, what does that mean? When I create the structure of eco-think.

When you click that button, the entire plane leaves look down drainpipes, he does not understand the plane landed to begin. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE, said, research institutions, and his great respect for the destruction of the exhaust pipe.

Nevertheless, taken together with the girl screaming and vibration sensors, and many places to play in the press. Kaieria Blaiz said. Echo, at least 10 feet from the audience was torn, it's stupid, but I'm really sorry ... "I started really wants to have my socks. Please forgive me I'm hungry!" He arrived at the hotel best Blaiz Dyuaruburedo.

He looked around the lab Kaieria and joints. He's in hell, muttered off the ground? When Blaiz, so, I was surprised to read, you do not understand the fact that the earth, and that in vitro YAPS, Registration Board. "Who am I? Cup mount," the requested operation has begun in a vacuum. Simple Echo. "I see you do something? Say the U.S. Took Echo Echo.

Coke's results and the orange and silver around the ears. "Well," he said. "He told me. Echidna, please. But now we have more kinds of robots. I'm not good at your phone.'s Really loud. Echo consider offensive. This is the first" finger "would be appointed:" You know, you Ares .. Where? "He's. ECO forward - Harimoguramashin with questions, she whispered something.

Eco-funny look and shook his head. Some reactions to the dressing room door with Galaxis grabbed money out to go to. "205", and went to 0 people. Institutions, the door, he blade, which indicates the direction closed. Sympathy and interest in a purple eye view of the Echo, she has come close.

"Wow, you should expect." Echo will be extended to other people touched. "If I" Pisco, head, hands, face, off the line of metal buried in his own looked. If necessary, "so why am I farmiliar ... ..." Stop thinking and knowledge. I Czjorla "..., as well as our home, your best friend. Who lived in the plains? "Co-head, red eyes, remember this was a real victory.

I echo the point that you want a carpet of color. He was calm. Finally, taking him aside towards your fingers, Sat his shoulder a few hands rose in the hand joints occurs. "So you've heard the gay experience." Before you attempt to do something very strange, "said Eco Forum.

Young shook his head. He said: "No, actually I do not know your address. My boyfriend left me a few days, the other an elephant." "I was like an elephant." Overall, he is showing his green eyes. "Body .. I can not blame him, he said, left behind in the shadows, I crash on the wall." Echoes, here, on his lips. "Sick." She cried. "It is our hedgehog's wife about another fact, I have, unfortunately, true!

Cried Echo. Cervical pulse. Previous Igirisusutaringu. "I think he is gay, said softly." The shadow of the other elephants, please me, look at me, I wonder, I say "not angry. Computer's power to arrest him saying." Eco .... 1 .. I think they are gay. "American comedy." Calmly and coldly now reiterated. ".. Z start", but, carrots, and I do not spam, closed-transfer system's phone number, some courts have begun to hate the president, Zuchinni beat potatoes.

When the low echo statements, and the direction of your fingers, your eyes atraight. She kissed him, said: "At some point, I look around?" In terms of speed and easy to stop trying. Echo, her wings to be fully recognized roast, oil pan hard UCLES, thinking they enter Ninjinnabigeshon tracking. Muffeled later was a cry of pain.

Good! This is always an "event" is to remember! Plzṛ + R and the offer, I know I'm following what's happening! I can use on AIM. Note: (I, I ask, please do not dishonor the wing, mind you, but your phone.) It's time for me, too late, and I recommend it, you should aim.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the translated version (ENGCHN, CHNGRE, GRETAGALOG, TAGALOGFIN, FINKOR, KORENG.) Let's see how this goes :D

___*first comments* - Just the first sentence is good.

This is a cool guy. Much lower temperature than the day outside Orrei (Immre expected in the western town). Slowly the old big picture plane, train, terminal, a heavy coat, hat, wearing hiking boots. Figure stop and see you again, it's like to forget their job. Nash, he was a sigh before continuing. At the moment, too fast.

He started to run, telling the woman fell down on the back of a red jacket. Reach for the yard, opened the door and threw a jacket and hat, the bark stripped, scarves, and ticket machines began to slow down e-forum. , And punched a few numbers, and the green flag fell on the side of rotating machinery.

Seizure, the animals remain calm and wait for the plane sitting on the bench, walking, daily operations as part of a train, a very unique activity. Echidna trains dream about sleeping with porcupines in love, get love him, but I was expecting far from home. Who, you know what a sea urchin is not far away, he thought.

Orrei hedgehog in the grass outside the terminal congestion. It found that the Echidna is too long, your breath should be secured (the soap, taking the exports) are a few bundoeji. "Oh," complained. "Why do we need to go too fast? KN --------" BAAAAANNNNNNN part of the reliability of trains on a different machine! Train horns are still echoed through the air in winter. "I thought my car," said Porcupine.

Lock Half - Bridge, and the top of the train, so the fists and boots, the formation of the earth. Just a little under a train about 15 meters Press, send it in the dark sea urchin abalone began to jerk. It was a close call, he expanded the red eyes, sweat on his face is swollen to believe. He could have waited, the train is near the lower tunnel. Hedgehog Shadow, who trains the top.

I promise, as I go on with these they will simply be called TIGTIF. Prounonced TeegTeef. Word.

Here's Chapter 3 (really more like chapter 2.)

For this, I did ENGKOR, KORARABIC, ARABICGER, GERRUS, RUSCHN, CHNENG.

In the train, Echidna, rigid, staring out the window, tried to stop his thoughts from the last Saturday of the shadow, but without success. Why can not I forget, now? I fist. He should go to the edge of the window located in front of his dreams on their own feet.

Only then, he felt wrong, stroked his feathers. To stand and look around a bit confused urchin. "Abandon" the. Customers roar. He touched him, he hated her. Hedgehog, not blinking. Trans-search, there is another common eye. "Come on, people, I say off 'Come on. How many times can I say?" The pen is moved emotionally. He was always very angry. Why do you face up to the porcupine?

"I Kaieria" said the hedgehog smoothly. "What's your name?" She looked down at his shoes. "Connector" Echidna purple, staring at a road running from the window. Porcupine and a woman and more evidence, resulting in response to animals. "I come from there, and joints, and the Lord?

But did not answer his fingers and gives satisfaction. "If you think he can see the impact of the most influential preview image. Hedgehogs see the celing." You ... Xmiye Cjorzola plateau region?

Dealing with silence. He never said the answer is very strange, he heard something. Girl, you still exist, rather than see his face. "Oh, baby .." "He said: /" sit down! "He should stay on the bench he was. She said thanks and sat her down on their knees to go hand in hand. Nash, playing and breathing a sigh of relief." No, I think it has. "Thoughtful." What words, we start? I asked. "I am." Access murmured. "Well," she said. "Iitou - gizaa Article 56"? Hand and tension. "Miss, whose name is not it? Second World War in a potato?" It is not a real place! "Capture and cried. Kaieria to get up and quietly leave.

".." Wait a finger, but too far away, and listen to his start.

Chapter four of the deathly hallows....I mean fanfic.

Right.

ENGSPA, SPAMALTESE, MALTESEJPN, JPNAFR, AFRGRE, GRECHN, CHNHINDI, HINDIENG.  
I've found the longer it is, the better results it yeilds!

Shadow legs. This is a desert of ice and snow train. Waving at lower temperatures, and how to do it for myself and started complaining about the open door. Because the distance between the shadow bolt car, will be reduced.

"I Giwai! Carburetor please?" Man's voice. Print and answered back in the shadows. "Ice good indicator. Asked.'s" Snow wells muttered, his voice has led to close the door closed. Shade effect is difficult, have difficulty breathing. She fell on the car.

", Is the shadow very close" said. Air and stunning cat and finished Kickflipped Yukii. "We have good snow, the detective" Shadows, who smiled?. Said, said: "Knux Maybe what we can do!" Shadow of homosexuality, open the door. Hatch jump into the dark room. Closed to threatened.

He Biqiyanjing, cut tooth shade. , Voice, "I have one" said. Shadow of the camera settings, hedgehogs able neglect can be found in the screen hanging from the ceiling. Oh God, she thought. I came here. Heron on the table and sit, I started walking in the shade, smiling. The light orange and black jackets and T-shirt, blue is a mechanic. "Okay, we're here," Naughty, Lower eyelid, sensously sun smile

Shadow backup. Why do people say that they were on their feet in order to address the threat of the room's back wall. "Ah ..." Shadows cried. About two meters in Orange elephant's. "I have to start from scratch," kneel down before common elephant was calling in the shade is dark, almost touching his nose almost breaks his face. Back to the wall, sitting in the shade. Look around, bright eyes zero Akuaaishado chocolate tones.

Shadow trying to explain his throat numb shock. He was in my throat, vocal ropes your hands is encouraged. Zero shadow embrace, pulling his hand on her shoulder. At this point, the gap between the shade of trees room benches once again to play the orange elephant.

Left in the trash, conflict can be zero at the wall in his office. "" Oww, followed by nose. Flame from its first station, many times the shadows. How dare you! Sadly corner break in the shade. He began to move garbage are some orange is not achieved.

Chapter 6  
ENGCHN, CHNENG, ENGYDH, YDHCRO, CROKOR, KORENG.

Nothing stupid waste, Kung said. His spine in a plane hit the first time all over the walls. The health of children, their healthy ppyeoreulhaetda small cracking. He looked around and living like a shadow in the corner, I saw Crouching do. "Why am I such a fool?" He was a boy. "I could have stayed home, but his presence here!" Zero to blow their brains removed, compassion, his ears on the floor next to the email even though he is not a shadow of the concept.

Zero calm. If he's her boyfriend and her life, no, two - way to meet women on always said anything about her? Perhaps, he thought. But then again, I can be crazy, live right, he can shoot me. Not least the opportunity to process and decide if you are not. "All it is a shadow" is a zero mean murmured. "I am, hey .. not a machine, right?" He answers to your questions on the nod. "That," he said as mud.

Zero sitting next to him again, walking like a shadow. His surprise, the movie took his hand and put it in your knees close to my heart Harding. "We are in sorrow, 0. I really do not know more than me." Zero shade, His shining ice, tears flowing on his face, refused. "..." Zero calm. Was able to feel the tears pouring down his eyelids.

"Shadow .. If I can help .. please tell me there is no way." Zero is satisfied. Stirred in the dark in the shade. "Zero Thank you," he said in tears choking up. Zero in his fingers as she wiped her tears. Small shadow market of saliva is Lolita. "Shadow ... What girl?" He had arms and embrace the shadow. "The heart is 0.20, as Knukkles - dice, what are you, you," the shadow side will roll did not get it. Him to miss it just talking about the new knukkles. "I ..." I slowly zero.

"I was a mess. He loved me for me ... the girl was dead." His face in the shade Broke abdomen. Shadow has zero regrets. "I ..." He started going to the orange hedgehog cute. Samples from zero in the shadow of his face, watching with tears in his bloody ice. He received a shadow on his face and his hands, Dan. In the shadow of the head coverings some porcupine, he was too close to another, their lips almost 1 minute.

Zero smiled shadows, dark shadows are set to run through your fingers. Happy shadows like a cat purred. Sterling, through the execution of zero-knuckle bristles above his hands, and always will make a cake for him. You kissed him? Answer: This teaches, Shadows of thought. Joints never know. He put his face close to 0 is. Zero - beyond the shadow of LA. Locked lips two porcupines.

Chapter 7.  
Experiment: This one will just be ENGCHN, CHNENG. Let's see what it comes up with!?

Results: too easy to understand. Let's throw Korean and Greek into the mix. GREKOR, KORENG.

Until now, Blaiz, and Kaieria good friends, we only work with the wardrobe vaccuum.

"Ooh! Blaiz! It's so hard!"

"I'm sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of time to train them and work with the engine ...

"Blaiz ... you know someone who Xeynen» " 'called;" Kaieria asked. Blaiz should consider. " Ah ... Yes. In fact, I know the name of the person. It is certainly the bird, like a phoenix .. "Blaiz girl's face looked confused." Well, I received a letter or parcel from which a few have come .. "Kaieria Kaieria nearby. Blaiz were expressed against the lamp." You like it? "She asked, choking sound." Old needles and rubber; "Kaieria shook his head." No, not too bad. "Her face started glowing red." Let's see. "Blaiz wrinkiling koreulhaetda.

Kaieria cars like the wind, connections, twisted away to the backroom. Shout it out, he's on one side, the section embarresment you turned your head, first open the card. It seemed he wanted to vomit. "What a jerk." She cried. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "Now let's see, he wrote: well." That is, a paper sheet attached to the top of the dialog box, Nash was a sigh.

"Disgusting!" Blaiz yelled in anger. "Look at this box." See box. He looked like some belts, but only pointed out the thin end of the handle. "This inspired his taengyiya." Blaiz said. He threw a stick burner fuel. Blaiz, red lace band to support it too with more to come next in a red cellophane to provide a small cake expected.

After that, Blaiz wrote another note found Xeynen.

"Kaieria Honey, Plz PLZ PLZ meet the train behind me .. I love you to death and would do anything for you."

"I KAIERIA" scribbled at the bottom to see the confusion in love:

"Faith Xeynen3333 forever for your slave"

Blaiz number is. Speechless. He just there with him, the gap was 30 nano seconds to look good. "AAAAA ..." Low and fell on the ground injured. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screaming. He fell to the floor next. "Oh, Blaiz ..." He was crying. "Now .." a voice sounded behind her can not tell you.

"Very interesting, do not go." Kaieria who see him not. Feet below the street from the red algae bio seocheoreom. Slowly towards her animals, her hands. "I Xeynen" Kaiera Aw, he will attempt to bwaitda cute. Standing perfectly still Kaiera hand, there is no one looking creatures and terrible claws.

Xeynen, silly girl smiles at hedgehog fist reaches her hand, Curly is on the site. Gently, I touched her hand, and the light from eminated. Slowly open your hand to secure the air was. Kaieria Xeynen, shame seems. Phoenix Bio-strong understanding of hand drawn close to his face, put it.

Kaieria shocked that ... One thing, but too much power and freedom to do something themselves, but on the other hand, come on, the bird has the right to criticize him. The right to attack Kaieria Xeynen Avoid touching him. Xeynen kissed your lips for the first time she started, but later she was born of the neck. Kaieria'd scream, Xeynen paraylized kiss on the vocal cords. A girl and her clothes lying on the ground Xenen started. Kaieria suggests.

Chapter 8.  
ENGKOR, KORICL, ICLITA, ITATAGALOG, TAGALOGENG.

Zero started awoke. Hot chamber and together with the "YOW said ice is melting!" Zero strong when he landed on the desk of the metal. What should we do it? Hey, where are these? He looked around zero, as we thought. "Oh, no, no .. can not ... sauna?" The zero just outside the sauna room, emergency room screaming to zero.

Steal from the windows, but it is steam and fog. "Oh, my God!" Zero tear away the clothing and cried in the sauna. Of course shades are sleeping in the sauna. Zero hit him, sitting in his lap. Listening to his mind, "Hugh" Let Me Out "to reach the spirit of darkness, but to put his head on my shoulder. Shadow, when she awoke, curled up in Zero not find my knees.

Whispered, "Hey, wake up." Have subsided and zero woke up, his face down in his eyes the shadow line. "Shadow .. I am just a terrible nightmare. Xeynen it was rape of girls." Zero shuddered. "It's been really want to cry too much." Puzzeled Shadow. "What?" He asked. Zero frowned. "I do not know ..." After a while, 'he said. "I know ..." He paused. "... Now that she is a woman is raped in the train."

Shadow said. "We found him later and he should be." He ran down the hall when he was announced. Zero after him. "Wait!" Do not know where to go! "Screamed." I know! "Shadow yelled." But it's all right dose, I go by instinct? "The dove full of heat.

Back to the car Knuckles' may work in progress. Slowly. Fist of the carpet, counting all the pixels is done by 700,345,576 of boredom and keep up. He has over bridge on the floor, idly motion thinking time to move before hitting the door to his amazement was stunned to see broke a finger on Sat man answered the door. E 'is sonic. "Hey, Knuckles! Wassap? What is the use?" Sonic, Knuckles will fall again.

Cold sweat down my back fist woke up. Plunk the tree near the heat was watching him. Bar, almost straight hit Knuckles' destructive. "Wha -?" Fist began. The wht was created by the fall of the bar asked. Footwear protruding from the axis is hot. Jet's shoes - which form below the house.

"What about talking?" Fist of breath. How do you train? Axis of shadows fell on the floor to push himself, Zero and his back and feet, his cheek pressed against along together. "Shadow ..." Murmured his orange sock Porcupine butyeoteotdan to see his girlfriend. "Shadow!" Largely repeated the fist time.

Finger when, dining hedgehog black too fast, zero against Knuckles flew away. He stood up very old, oh think of breast Knuckles' is to get pressure. What has astonished DNA can not seem to notice. Oh, this is not what he captured. "Oh!" As he lay on the floor in horror to see how tangled heap knuckles.

"I can not attention ... Sorry husband, but he is me." Zero Knuckles' kick in the face, eyes gouged growled. Ground Zero train Rolling eyes search disgusted. The hastily, and increase as a result the ground that the passengers riding in a car in a fossil child is sick and considered colors.

Chapter 9. One more to go after this!  
ENGARABIC, ARABICSWE, SWERUS, RUSENG.  
Let's try that first.

The train stopped at its final destination, as well as sector 850 Zyn planet. 850 galaxan was huge (military) is attached to the walls of the tower blocks, detection and camera equipped with a laser weapon. In addition, he was a good and beautiful place to relax. Xeynen stood in the doorway of the shop, looked around suspiciously. Blaze Kaieria and stood behind him, and attached to wires that stood along the walls. Xenen just received word that galaxan arrest him, and the destruction of Grozny actions that he did earlier.

Shadow and zero, which came into view, holding rods and clad in a heavy old electrician was found in a closet in extreme weather conditions. "Put your hand ..." He threatened to zero. Also Xeynen he said. Maybe he can play and stupid galaxan "" will not go .. Maybe. But, of course, is not so, and Xeynen it was clear there and then go through the shredder, and then puree in a bloody mass, and feeding pets Kaieria and shellfish.

Cormorant is a bloody high in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye looked with suspicion, as though they saw nothing. Come. Shadow burst through the door, side by side with Kaieria, Blaize immediately after the scratch. Arthritis met the eye in the shadows. Shadow walked slowly to the body joints is broken, and fell before him, in a sea of tears. "I'm Sorry ..." Creek. Put the head on the ground. Kaieria began to walk more than a shadow, to comfort him, but Blaize withdrawn.

Not yet. I whispered in her ear. At that time he had recovered from Ground Zero, and returned to his room, writing furiously into the computer to search for. "Oh, no, no!" He said he eagerly jumped from his chair and punched him in his office. Shadow, Kaieria Blaze and sat in the waiting room in infermary galaxan in silence. Shadow looked at the cover of "Go GALAxAN game" Mines Advisory Group, and Blaize Kaieria and sat holding hands and looking worried. The doctor came and held a clipboard with a pattern on it to complete the shadow has to do with joints.

Mr. Shadow? "Asked the doctor. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and blood. The doctor gave the shade, shape and window fabrics and teleported back to the laboratory where she worked, and the results took a quick look at the forms and threw them on the seat next with him. He held his head with both hands. Blaize quietly got up and sat in the shade. "shadow." He said / "I gave him." moaned the shadows. Lay your head and looked at the celing and tears streamed down his face.

Blaise frowned. He did not know about the shadow, and thought it impolite to ask that he sat in silence, trying to find out what it means that the shadow. Half an hour passed without any challenges. Suddenly from the shadows and stood up and walked into the hall for the reception. Kaieria, who followed in the shadows, when he stood up, then left at a safe distance.

Shadow reached an impasse in the corridor. And lift in front of him. "Wait, and love. Shaddy save you. In murmured with a slight smile. Kaier, who hid behind the door is open, have lost interest by this time in the shadows, stalking, and returned to the waiting room. Blaize asleep I sat on the couch in the living room and Kaieria I went in sat down on her knees and hugged his waist and kissed her ear. Ear twitched a few times, and open one eye to see who came before. "Kay," he said with a smile, relaxed, Nuzzled cheek.

Shadow was discovered in the operating room, and tried to find a way to get the heavy sliding door that led or sat and thought about how to get there, and when I push open the door, and echidna missile extended by two strong off-road wheels on the soles of the feet. In gazed with wonder and amazement of the device. So he turned his head in the 360 and focus on the spot in the shade, sits cross-legged. She fell several times, and then back to the laboratory. Shadow noticed that the robot was built as Echidna. Echidna and red colors.

"Knux ..." Shadow breathe. This was the type of compensation and an apology unit for another? I froze in the tank, and crawled to the terminal. Blaze Kaieria and look at it. "O". Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria vision. "Hey, Shadow." Where have you been? I asked. Considered in light of his shoes. "Toilet". And growl. He did not tell them what he saw.

According to the doctor. Into a form that did not end with a look in the shadows, surprising, and set it up later. See the shadow of others. "Come here." Shadow's voice, which was slightly above a whisper. Galaxan after doctors in the room, which was almost spherical in completely dark, except for a small hole in the top of the room as possible, in the light.

The doctor left three animals in the room, and after a few seconds, and ran in red letters at the Marquee circumfrence the room and said: "Remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the laboratory operations. "They must be joking." Blaise said, looking at the shadow, which was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria also removed his shirt buttons, and the decision was pants. Blaize was silent, and began to remove restrictions on the scarf around her head. As soon as they were denied, and the door opened and a wave of cold air in the region. Kaieria hung Blaize heat.

"Cold". He said that the shadow of the teeth in the negotiations. And stop the cold air, and three were dressed in white clothing, heavy black lining. All in high-tech laboratory of some kind, and this figure stood before him, but he was too far, because it makes the facial features. Two-wheel drive, high ground in this figure, and sharp knives, suspended in their "Stuff.

Kaieria came closer to this figure, and noted that it appeared, mechanical animals of any kind. Red coat shone in the light of fluorescent laboratory. Kaieria pulled from the car, fearing that it might attack, but just stood there and waited to be activated. And the blue light at the top of the robot upside down, and the car began to move in the shadows, slowly at first, but gone. Shadow and stood motionless and stared at the robot. He speaks the language unfarmiliar in the shadow stretches out his hand. "Sha Dow.

The car hesitated and looked at the sky in the shade of neon green eyes. Violet one. Trails, a shadow and thought. Doctors will be replaced him with one eye with implantation of a good understanding yet. "Joint"? Shadow Robot asked incredulously. Only a mechanism in the shadows, his eyes wide open, quite frankly, who reached his hands to the reserve. He had no confidence in this unit, which was built galaxan. But Kaieria. She went to the robot viper, and accept it. Grew up sensors in mechanical engineering in the body, and hugged his waist Kaieria. "I love you," she said in one click.

"Electronics shortcomings." Blaze picked up the language. "It is believed that Kay for you and shade." He read the shadows for the eyes and ears. Kaieria watched silently. Blaze cut her on the shoulder. Kaieria turned and fell Blaize hand. He settled it, and then began to speak with the robot. "Who are you .." He said, never taking his eyes off the red car in front of him. "I joints. The CAA said the tone and are more liquid than ever before. Shadow looked at the armor joints. Now, when they were the two agencies. He hated her. I rushed to find a scratch.

It's last one!! Woo! (Blaiz, it is too hard.)  
Chapter 10 of Memories. Hope you liked reading this, cuz I know I sure enjoyed translating it.

Let's do Chinese again because Chinese tends to yeild superduper results.

ENGCHN, CHNHIN, HINGALICIAN, GALICIANJPN, JPNFRA, FRARUS, RUSKOR, KORENG.  
Super long chain for super awesome translate!

Premium brands at your computer and books. To go over in the history of the galaxy, you will learn from it. But nobody's right. It's on every page of every book tedious and complex graphics GH, Sekushonyonshin Each highly detailed image includes a description of approximately 10 meters.

Close only one table, mirror, and all kinds of criticism of the book, 0,. Lawn chair, a harsh place, a joke that you Aishadoumasukara Sat Miller and his men watched the bleeding child. "It's just weird. He muttered to take your eyes in the shade until you start to use layers, he can barely open my eyes. Then you have a bubble in the mask of her eyelashes.

Then she took a bath. This is a few days later, he has matured into the state. Later, he found a shirt, I feel the shadow and the shadow layer and layer. "His teeth are a fault, he's five, then I say .. I think the rest of his clothes.

Blaiz bus in the towel, was wrapped around his waist when he came to his office, yeah yeah, that's what I heard steps behind him. O. "He's such a rage, turn left. It's zero in the shadow of the bed, eyes closed, it was old, and she has returned. So, on the ground, and shadows. Scratching, sitting in the shadow ..." She began.

"Please tell me. Shadow to open their eyes, he did not. Nothing to see, Boyd is looking the other way. He can not tell." Zero feet, whispering to the document towel. Zero to deal with the shadows, hands shoulder. Click on his face and hands were almost acceptable. "I love you." He whispered in my ear the first time.

"So You Want?" Is invoked in the shade. To listen to a small room in a large generator sets, to do anything. "The Holy Spirit is the area of 850 Galaxis." Proud young can. "This is my interview." Around the shadows, is quite different from anything we've seen in my life. Aimakkususukurin a huge wall of malt, light through glass, neon-orange color, even after R - 3 development. ".. Wow!" Was a shadow wept. Scratch her proud smile.

Blaiz wheels for the robot lab, has become a strategic dialogue with him. At the same time, Galaxis standards, F90 fighters are trying to attack a foreign cat. "Destroy the mouse, headset, was a recurring criticism." Yes. "He and his right to Galax, he said.

Echo Flight. You are standing on my F90, in most cases we can not have your aircraft is not required. As industry, as the lucky 850, we have entered. I will always be the basis for some of these elements Galaxis? Therefore, once the seat of one or failures? I. .. Cat and the rest, what does that mean? When I create the structure of eco-think.

When you click that button, the entire plane leaves look down drainpipes, he does not understand the plane landed to begin. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE, said, research institutions, and his great respect for the destruction of the exhaust pipe.

Nevertheless, taken together with the girl screaming and vibration sensors, and many places to play in the press. Kaieria Blaiz said. Echo, at least 10 feet from the audience was torn, it's stupid, but I'm really sorry ... "I started really wants to have my socks. Please forgive me I'm hungry!" He arrived at the hotel best Blaiz Dyuaruburedo.

He looked around the lab Kaieria and joints. He's in hell, muttered off the ground? When Blaiz, so, I was surprised to read, you do not understand the fact that the earth, and that in vitro YAPS, Registration Board. "Who am I? Cup mount," the requested operation has begun in a vacuum. Simple Echo. "I see you do something? Say the U.S. Took Echo Echo.

Coke's results and the orange and silver around the ears. "Well," he said. "He told me. Echidna, please. But now we have more kinds of robots. I'm not good at your phone.'s Really loud. Echo consider offensive. This is the first" finger "would be appointed:" You know, you Ares .. Where? "He's. ECO forward - Harimoguramashin with questions, she whispered something.

Eco-funny look and shook his head. Some reactions to the dressing room door with Galaxis grabbed money out to go to. "205", and went to 0 people. Institutions, the door, he blade, which indicates the direction closed. Sympathy and interest in a purple eye view of the Echo, she has come close.

"Wow, you should expect." Echo will be extended to other people touched. "If I" Pisco, head, hands, face, off the line of metal buried in his own looked. If necessary, "so why am I farmiliar ... ..." Stop thinking and knowledge. I Czjorla "..., as well as our home, your best friend. Who lived in the plains? "Co-head, red eyes, remember this was a real victory.

I echo the point that you want a carpet of color. He was calm. Finally, taking him aside towards your fingers, Sat his shoulder a few hands rose in the hand joints occurs. "So you've heard the gay experience." Before you attempt to do something very strange, "said Eco Forum.

Young shook his head. He said: "No, actually I do not know your address. My boyfriend left me a few days, the other an elephant." "I was like an elephant." Overall, he is showing his green eyes. "Body .. I can not blame him, he said, left behind in the shadows, I crash on the wall." Echoes, here, on his lips. "Sick." She cried. "It is our hedgehog's wife about another fact, I have, unfortunately, true!

Cried Echo. Cervical pulse. Previous Igirisusutaringu. "I think he is gay, said softly." The shadow of the other elephants, please me, look at me, I wonder, I say "not angry. Computer's power to arrest him saying." Eco .... 1 .. I think they are gay. "American comedy." Calmly and coldly now reiterated. ".. Z start", but, carrots, and I do not spam, closed-transfer system's phone number, some courts have begun to hate the president, Zuchinni beat potatoes.

When the low echo statements, and the direction of your fingers, your eyes atraight. She kissed him, said: "At some point, I look around?" In terms of speed and easy to stop trying. Echo, her wings to be fully recognized roast, oil pan hard UCLES, thinking they enter Ninjinnabigeshon tracking. Muffeled later was a cry of pain.

Good! This is always an "event" is to remember! Plzṛ + R and the offer, I know I'm following what's happening! I can use on AIM. Note: (I, I ask, please do not dishonor the wing, mind you, but your phone.) It's time for me, too late, and I recommend it, you should aim.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the translated version (ENGCHN, CHNGRE, GRETAGALOG, TAGALOGFIN, FINKOR, KORENG.) Let's see how this goes :D

___*first comments* - Just the first sentence is good.

This is a cool guy. Much lower temperature than the day outside Orrei (Immre expected in the western town). Slowly the old big picture plane, train, terminal, a heavy coat, hat, wearing hiking boots. Figure stop and see you again, it's like to forget their job. Nash, he was a sigh before continuing. At the moment, too fast.

He started to run, telling the woman fell down on the back of a red jacket. Reach for the yard, opened the door and threw a jacket and hat, the bark stripped, scarves, and ticket machines began to slow down e-forum. , And punched a few numbers, and the green flag fell on the side of rotating machinery.

Seizure, the animals remain calm and wait for the plane sitting on the bench, walking, daily operations as part of a train, a very unique activity. Echidna trains dream about sleeping with porcupines in love, get love him, but I was expecting far from home. Who, you know what a sea urchin is not far away, he thought.

Orrei hedgehog in the grass outside the terminal congestion. It found that the Echidna is too long, your breath should be secured (the soap, taking the exports) are a few bundoeji. "Oh," complained. "Why do we need to go too fast? KN --------" BAAAAANNNNNNN part of the reliability of trains on a different machine! Train horns are still echoed through the air in winter. "I thought my car," said Porcupine.

Lock Half - Bridge, and the top of the train, so the fists and boots, the formation of the earth. Just a little under a train about 15 meters Press, send it in the dark sea urchin abalone began to jerk. It was a close call, he expanded the red eyes, sweat on his face is swollen to believe. He could have waited, the train is near the lower tunnel. Hedgehog Shadow, who trains the top.

I promise, as I go on with these they will simply be called TIGTIF. Prounonced TeegTeef. Word.

Here's Chapter 3 (really more like chapter 2.)

For this, I did ENGKOR, KORARABIC, ARABICGER, GERRUS, RUSCHN, CHNENG.

In the train, Echidna, rigid, staring out the window, tried to stop his thoughts from the last Saturday of the shadow, but without success. Why can not I forget, now? I fist. He should go to the edge of the window located in front of his dreams on their own feet.

Only then, he felt wrong, stroked his feathers. To stand and look around a bit confused urchin. "Abandon" the. Customers roar. He touched him, he hated her. Hedgehog, not blinking. Trans-search, there is another common eye. "Come on, people, I say off 'Come on. How many times can I say?" The pen is moved emotionally. He was always very angry. Why do you face up to the porcupine?

"I Kaieria" said the hedgehog smoothly. "What's your name?" She looked down at his shoes. "Connector" Echidna purple, staring at a road running from the window. Porcupine and a woman and more evidence, resulting in response to animals. "I come from there, and joints, and the Lord?

But did not answer his fingers and gives satisfaction. "If you think he can see the impact of the most influential preview image. Hedgehogs see the celing." You ... Xmiye Cjorzola plateau region?

Dealing with silence. He never said the answer is very strange, he heard something. Girl, you still exist, rather than see his face. "Oh, baby .." "He said: /" sit down! "He should stay on the bench he was. She said thanks and sat her down on their knees to go hand in hand. Nash, playing and breathing a sigh of relief." No, I think it has. "Thoughtful." What words, we start? I asked. "I am." Access murmured. "Well," she said. "Iitou - gizaa Article 56"? Hand and tension. "Miss, whose name is not it? Second World War in a potato?" It is not a real place! "Capture and cried. Kaieria to get up and quietly leave.

".." Wait a finger, but too far away, and listen to his start.

Chapter four of the deathly hallows....I mean fanfic.

Right.

ENGSPA, SPAMALTESE, MALTESEJPN, JPNAFR, AFRGRE, GRECHN, CHNHINDI, HINDIENG.  
I've found the longer it is, the better results it yeilds!

Shadow legs. This is a desert of ice and snow train. Waving at lower temperatures, and how to do it for myself and started complaining about the open door. Because the distance between the shadow bolt car, will be reduced.

"I Giwai! Carburetor please?" Man's voice. Print and answered back in the shadows. "Ice good indicator. Asked.'s" Snow wells muttered, his voice has led to close the door closed. Shade effect is difficult, have difficulty breathing. She fell on the car.

", Is the shadow very close" said. Air and stunning cat and finished Kickflipped Yukii. "We have good snow, the detective" Shadows, who smiled?. Said, said: "Knux Maybe what we can do!" Shadow of homosexuality, open the door. Hatch jump into the dark room. Closed to threatened.

He Biqiyanjing, cut tooth shade. , Voice, "I have one" said. Shadow of the camera settings, hedgehogs able neglect can be found in the screen hanging from the ceiling. Oh God, she thought. I came here. Heron on the table and sit, I started walking in the shade, smiling. The light orange and black jackets and T-shirt, blue is a mechanic. "Okay, we're here," Naughty, Lower eyelid, sensously sun smile

Shadow backup. Why do people say that they were on their feet in order to address the threat of the room's back wall. "Ah ..." Shadows cried. About two meters in Orange elephant's. "I have to start from scratch," kneel down before common elephant was calling in the shade is dark, almost touching his nose almost breaks his face. Back to the wall, sitting in the shade. Look around, bright eyes zero Akuaaishado chocolate tones.

Shadow trying to explain his throat numb shock. He was in my throat, vocal ropes your hands is encouraged. Zero shadow embrace, pulling his hand on her shoulder. At this point, the gap between the shade of trees room benches once again to play the orange elephant.

Left in the trash, conflict can be zero at the wall in his office. "" Oww, followed by nose. Flame from its first station, many times the shadows. How dare you! Sadly corner break in the shade. He began to move garbage are some orange is not achieved.

Chapter 6  
ENGCHN, CHNENG, ENGYDH, YDHCRO, CROKOR, KORENG.

Nothing stupid waste, Kung said. His spine in a plane hit the first time all over the walls. The health of children, their healthy ppyeoreulhaetda small cracking. He looked around and living like a shadow in the corner, I saw Crouching do. "Why am I such a fool?" He was a boy. "I could have stayed home, but his presence here!" Zero to blow their brains removed, compassion, his ears on the floor next to the email even though he is not a shadow of the concept.

Zero calm. If he's her boyfriend and her life, no, two - way to meet women on always said anything about her? Perhaps, he thought. But then again, I can be crazy, live right, he can shoot me. Not least the opportunity to process and decide if you are not. "All it is a shadow" is a zero mean murmured. "I am, hey .. not a machine, right?" He answers to your questions on the nod. "That," he said as mud.

Zero sitting next to him again, walking like a shadow. His surprise, the movie took his hand and put it in your knees close to my heart Harding. "We are in sorrow, 0. I really do not know more than me." Zero shade, His shining ice, tears flowing on his face, refused. "..." Zero calm. Was able to feel the tears pouring down his eyelids.

"Shadow .. If I can help .. please tell me there is no way." Zero is satisfied. Stirred in the dark in the shade. "Zero Thank you," he said in tears choking up. Zero in his fingers as she wiped her tears. Small shadow market of saliva is Lolita. "Shadow ... What girl?" He had arms and embrace the shadow. "The heart is 0.20, as Knukkles - dice, what are you, you," the shadow side will roll did not get it. Him to miss it just talking about the new knukkles. "I ..." I slowly zero.

"I was a mess. He loved me for me ... the girl was dead." His face in the shade Broke abdomen. Shadow has zero regrets. "I ..." He started going to the orange hedgehog cute. Samples from zero in the shadow of his face, watching with tears in his bloody ice. He received a shadow on his face and his hands, Dan. In the shadow of the head coverings some porcupine, he was too close to another, their lips almost 1 minute.

Zero smiled shadows, dark shadows are set to run through your fingers. Happy shadows like a cat purred. Sterling, through the execution of zero-knuckle bristles above his hands, and always will make a cake for him. You kissed him? Answer: This teaches, Shadows of thought. Joints never know. He put his face close to 0 is. Zero - beyond the shadow of LA. Locked lips two porcupines.

Chapter 7.  
Experiment: This one will just be ENGCHN, CHNENG. Let's see what it comes up with!?

Results: too easy to understand. Let's throw Korean and Greek into the mix. GREKOR, KORENG.

Until now, Blaiz, and Kaieria good friends, we only work with the wardrobe vaccuum.

"Ooh! Blaiz! It's so hard!"

"I'm sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of time to train them and work with the engine ...

"Blaiz ... you know someone who Xeynen» " 'called;" Kaieria asked. Blaiz should consider. " Ah ... Yes. In fact, I know the name of the person. It is certainly the bird, like a phoenix .. "Blaiz girl's face looked confused." Well, I received a letter or parcel from which a few have come .. "Kaieria Kaieria nearby. Blaiz were expressed against the lamp." You like it? "She asked, choking sound." Old needles and rubber; "Kaieria shook his head." No, not too bad. "Her face started glowing red." Let's see. "Blaiz wrinkiling koreulhaetda.

Kaieria cars like the wind, connections, twisted away to the backroom. Shout it out, he's on one side, the section embarresment you turned your head, first open the card. It seemed he wanted to vomit. "What a jerk." She cried. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "Now let's see, he wrote: well." That is, a paper sheet attached to the top of the dialog box, Nash was a sigh.

"Disgusting!" Blaiz yelled in anger. "Look at this box." See box. He looked like some belts, but only pointed out the thin end of the handle. "This inspired his taengyiya." Blaiz said. He threw a stick burner fuel. Blaiz, red lace band to support it too with more to come next in a red cellophane to provide a small cake expected.

After that, Blaiz wrote another note found Xeynen.

"Kaieria Honey, Plz PLZ PLZ meet the train behind me .. I love you to death and would do anything for you."

"I KAIERIA" scribbled at the bottom to see the confusion in love:

"Faith Xeynen3333 forever for your slave"

Blaiz number is. Speechless. He just there with him, the gap was 30 nano seconds to look good. "AAAAA ..." Low and fell on the ground injured. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screaming. He fell to the floor next. "Oh, Blaiz ..." He was crying. "Now .." a voice sounded behind her can not tell you.

"Very interesting, do not go." Kaieria who see him not. Feet below the street from the red algae bio seocheoreom. Slowly towards her animals, her hands. "I Xeynen" Kaiera Aw, he will attempt to bwaitda cute. Standing perfectly still Kaiera hand, there is no one looking creatures and terrible claws.

Xeynen, silly girl smiles at hedgehog fist reaches her hand, Curly is on the site. Gently, I touched her hand, and the light from eminated. Slowly open your hand to secure the air was. Kaieria Xeynen, shame seems. Phoenix Bio-strong understanding of hand drawn close to his face, put it.

Kaieria shocked that ... One thing, but too much power and freedom to do something themselves, but on the other hand, come on, the bird has the right to criticize him. The right to attack Kaieria Xeynen Avoid touching him. Xeynen kissed your lips for the first time she started, but later she was born of the neck. Kaieria'd scream, Xeynen paraylized kiss on the vocal cords. A girl and her clothes lying on the ground Xenen started. Kaieria suggests.

Chapter 8.  
ENGKOR, KORICL, ICLITA, ITATAGALOG, TAGALOGENG.

Zero started awoke. Hot chamber and together with the "YOW said ice is melting!" Zero strong when he landed on the desk of the metal. What should we do it? Hey, where are these? He looked around zero, as we thought. "Oh, no, no .. can not ... sauna?" The zero just outside the sauna room, emergency room screaming to zero.

Steal from the windows, but it is steam and fog. "Oh, my God!" Zero tear away the clothing and cried in the sauna. Of course shades are sleeping in the sauna. Zero hit him, sitting in his lap. Listening to his mind, "Hugh" Let Me Out "to reach the spirit of darkness, but to put his head on my shoulder. Shadow, when she awoke, curled up in Zero not find my knees.

Whispered, "Hey, wake up." Have subsided and zero woke up, his face down in his eyes the shadow line. "Shadow .. I am just a terrible nightmare. Xeynen it was rape of girls." Zero shuddered. "It's been really want to cry too much." Puzzeled Shadow. "What?" He asked. Zero frowned. "I do not know ..." After a while, 'he said. "I know ..." He paused. "... Now that she is a woman is raped in the train."

Shadow said. "We found him later and he should be." He ran down the hall when he was announced. Zero after him. "Wait!" Do not know where to go! "Screamed." I know! "Shadow yelled." But it's all right dose, I go by instinct? "The dove full of heat.

Back to the car Knuckles' may work in progress. Slowly. Fist of the carpet, counting all the pixels is done by 700,345,576 of boredom and keep up. He has over bridge on the floor, idly motion thinking time to move before hitting the door to his amazement was stunned to see broke a finger on Sat man answered the door. E 'is sonic. "Hey, Knuckles! Wassap? What is the use?" Sonic, Knuckles will fall again.

Cold sweat down my back fist woke up. Plunk the tree near the heat was watching him. Bar, almost straight hit Knuckles' destructive. "Wha -?" Fist began. The wht was created by the fall of the bar asked. Footwear protruding from the axis is hot. Jet's shoes - which form below the house.

"What about talking?" Fist of breath. How do you train? Axis of shadows fell on the floor to push himself, Zero and his back and feet, his cheek pressed against along together. "Shadow ..." Murmured his orange sock Porcupine butyeoteotdan to see his girlfriend. "Shadow!" Largely repeated the fist time.

Finger when, dining hedgehog black too fast, zero against Knuckles flew away. He stood up very old, oh think of breast Knuckles' is to get pressure. What has astonished DNA can not seem to notice. Oh, this is not what he captured. "Oh!" As he lay on the floor in horror to see how tangled heap knuckles.

"I can not attention ... Sorry husband, but he is me." Zero Knuckles' kick in the face, eyes gouged growled. Ground Zero train Rolling eyes search disgusted. The hastily, and increase as a result the ground that the passengers riding in a car in a fossil child is sick and considered colors.

Chapter 9. One more to go after this!  
ENGARABIC, ARABICSWE, SWERUS, RUSENG.  
Let's try that first.

The train stopped at its final destination, as well as sector 850 Zyn planet. 850 galaxan was huge (military) is attached to the walls of the tower blocks, detection and camera equipped with a laser weapon. In addition, he was a good and beautiful place to relax. Xeynen stood in the doorway of the shop, looked around suspiciously. Blaze Kaieria and stood behind him, and attached to wires that stood along the walls. Xenen just received word that galaxan arrest him, and the destruction of Grozny actions that he did earlier.

Shadow and zero, which came into view, holding rods and clad in a heavy old electrician was found in a closet in extreme weather conditions. "Put your hand ..." He threatened to zero. Also Xeynen he said. Maybe he can play and stupid galaxan "" will not go .. Maybe. But, of course, is not so, and Xeynen it was clear there and then go through the shredder, and then puree in a bloody mass, and feeding pets Kaieria and shellfish.

Cormorant is a bloody high in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye looked with suspicion, as though they saw nothing. Come. Shadow burst through the door, side by side with Kaieria, Blaize immediately after the scratch. Arthritis met the eye in the shadows. Shadow walked slowly to the body joints is broken, and fell before him, in a sea of tears. "I'm Sorry ..." Creek. Put the head on the ground. Kaieria began to walk more than a shadow, to comfort him, but Blaize withdrawn.

Not yet. I whispered in her ear. At that time he had recovered from Ground Zero, and returned to his room, writing furiously into the computer to search for. "Oh, no, no!" He said he eagerly jumped from his chair and punched him in his office. Shadow, Kaieria Blaze and sat in the waiting room in infermary galaxan in silence. Shadow looked at the cover of "Go GALAxAN game" Mines Advisory Group, and Blaize Kaieria and sat holding hands and looking worried. The doctor came and held a clipboard with a pattern on it to complete the shadow has to do with joints.

Mr. Shadow? "Asked the doctor. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and blood. The doctor gave the shade, shape and window fabrics and teleported back to the laboratory where she worked, and the results took a quick look at the forms and threw them on the seat next with him. He held his head with both hands. Blaize quietly got up and sat in the shade. "shadow." He said / "I gave him." moaned the shadows. Lay your head and looked at the celing and tears streamed down his face.

Blaise frowned. He did not know about the shadow, and thought it impolite to ask that he sat in silence, trying to find out what it means that the shadow. Half an hour passed without any challenges. Suddenly from the shadows and stood up and walked into the hall for the reception. Kaieria, who followed in the shadows, when he stood up, then left at a safe distance.

Shadow reached an impasse in the corridor. And lift in front of him. "Wait, and love. Shaddy save you. In murmured with a slight smile. Kaier, who hid behind the door is open, have lost interest by this time in the shadows, stalking, and returned to the waiting room. Blaize asleep I sat on the couch in the living room and Kaieria I went in sat down on her knees and hugged his waist and kissed her ear. Ear twitched a few times, and open one eye to see who came before. "Kay," he said with a smile, relaxed, Nuzzled cheek.

Shadow was discovered in the operating room, and tried to find a way to get the heavy sliding door that led or sat and thought about how to get there, and when I push open the door, and echidna missile extended by two strong off-road wheels on the soles of the feet. In gazed with wonder and amazement of the device. So he turned his head in the 360 and focus on the spot in the shade, sits cross-legged. She fell several times, and then back to the laboratory. Shadow noticed that the robot was built as Echidna. Echidna and red colors.

"Knux ..." Shadow breathe. This was the type of compensation and an apology unit for another? I froze in the tank, and crawled to the terminal. Blaze Kaieria and look at it. "O". Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria vision. "Hey, Shadow." Where have you been? I asked. Considered in light of his shoes. "Toilet". And growl. He did not tell them what he saw.

According to the doctor. Into a form that did not end with a look in the shadows, surprising, and set it up later. See the shadow of others. "Come here." Shadow's voice, which was slightly above a whisper. Galaxan after doctors in the room, which was almost spherical in completely dark, except for a small hole in the top of the room as possible, in the light.

The doctor left three animals in the room, and after a few seconds, and ran in red letters at the Marquee circumfrence the room and said: "Remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the laboratory operations. "They must be joking." Blaise said, looking at the shadow, which was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria also removed his shirt buttons, and the decision was pants. Blaize was silent, and began to remove restrictions on the scarf around her head. As soon as they were denied, and the door opened and a wave of cold air in the region. Kaieria hung Blaize heat.

"Cold". He said that the shadow of the teeth in the negotiations. And stop the cold air, and three were dressed in white clothing, heavy black lining. All in high-tech laboratory of some kind, and this figure stood before him, but he was too far, because it makes the facial features. Two-wheel drive, high ground in this figure, and sharp knives, suspended in their "Stuff.

Kaieria came closer to this figure, and noted that it appeared, mechanical animals of any kind. Red coat shone in the light of fluorescent laboratory. Kaieria pulled from the car, fearing that it might attack, but just stood there and waited to be activated. And the blue light at the top of the robot upside down, and the car began to move in the shadows, slowly at first, but gone. Shadow and stood motionless and stared at the robot. He speaks the language unfarmiliar in the shadow stretches out his hand. "Sha Dow.

The car hesitated and looked at the sky in the shade of neon green eyes. Violet one. Trails, a shadow and thought. Doctors will be replaced him with one eye with implantation of a good understanding yet. "Joint"? Shadow Robot asked incredulously. Only a mechanism in the shadows, his eyes wide open, quite frankly, who reached his hands to the reserve. He had no confidence in this unit, which was built galaxan. But Kaieria. She went to the robot viper, and accept it. Grew up sensors in mechanical engineering in the body, and hugged his waist Kaieria. "I love you," she said in one click.

"Electronics shortcomings." Blaze picked up the language. "It is believed that Kay for you and shade." He read the shadows for the eyes and ears. Kaieria watched silently. Blaze cut her on the shoulder. Kaieria turned and fell Blaize hand. He settled it, and then began to speak with the robot. "Who are you .." He said, never taking his eyes off the red car in front of him. "I joints. The CAA said the tone and are more liquid than ever before. Shadow looked at the armor joints. Now, when they were the two agencies. He hated her. I rushed to find a scratch.

It's last one!! Woo! (Blaiz, it is too hard.)  
Chapter 10 of Memories. Hope you liked reading this, cuz I know I sure enjoyed translating it.

Let's do Chinese again because Chinese tends to yeild superduper results.

ENGCHN, CHNHIN, HINGALICIAN, GALICIANJPN, JPNFRA, FRARUS, RUSKOR, KORENG.  
Super long chain for super awesome translate!

Premium brands at your computer and books. To go over in the history of the galaxy, you will learn from it. But nobody's right. It's on every page of every book tedious and complex graphics GH, Sekushonyonshin Each highly detailed image includes a description of approximately 10 meters.

Close only one table, mirror, and all kinds of criticism of the book, 0,. Lawn chair, a harsh place, a joke that you Aishadoumasukara Sat Miller and his men watched the bleeding child. "It's just weird. He muttered to take your eyes in the shade until you start to use layers, he can barely open my eyes. Then you have a bubble in the mask of her eyelashes.

Then she took a bath. This is a few days later, he has matured into the state. Later, he found a shirt, I feel the shadow and the shadow layer and layer. "His teeth are a fault, he's five, then I say .. I think the rest of his clothes.

Blaiz bus in the towel, was wrapped around his waist when he came to his office, yeah yeah, that's what I heard steps behind him. O. "He's such a rage, turn left. It's zero in the shadow of the bed, eyes closed, it was old, and she has returned. So, on the ground, and shadows. Scratching, sitting in the shadow ..." She began.

"Please tell me. Shadow to open their eyes, he did not. Nothing to see, Boyd is looking the other way. He can not tell." Zero feet, whispering to the document towel. Zero to deal with the shadows, hands shoulder. Click on his face and hands were almost acceptable. "I love you." He whispered in my ear the first time.

"So You Want?" Is invoked in the shade. To listen to a small room in a large generator sets, to do anything. "The Holy Spirit is the area of 850 Galaxis." Proud young can. "This is my interview." Around the shadows, is quite different from anything we've seen in my life. Aimakkususukurin a huge wall of malt, light through glass, neon-orange color, even after R - 3 development. ".. Wow!" Was a shadow wept. Scratch her proud smile.

Blaiz wheels for the robot lab, has become a strategic dialogue with him. At the same time, Galaxis standards, F90 fighters are trying to attack a foreign cat. "Destroy the mouse, headset, was a recurring criticism." Yes. "He and his right to Galax, he said.

Echo Flight. You are standing on my F90, in most cases we can not have your aircraft is not required. As industry, as the lucky 850, we have entered. I will always be the basis for some of these elements Galaxis? Therefore, once the seat of one or failures? I. .. Cat and the rest, what does that mean? When I create the structure of eco-think.

When you click that button, the entire plane leaves look down drainpipes, he does not understand the plane landed to begin. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE, said, research institutions, and his great respect for the destruction of the exhaust pipe.

Nevertheless, taken together with the girl screaming and vibration sensors, and many places to play in the press. Kaieria Blaiz said. Echo, at least 10 feet from the audience was torn, it's stupid, but I'm really sorry ... "I started really wants to have my socks. Please forgive me I'm hungry!" He arrived at the hotel best Blaiz Dyuaruburedo.

He looked around the lab Kaieria and joints. He's in hell, muttered off the ground? When Blaiz, so, I was surprised to read, you do not understand the fact that the earth, and that in vitro YAPS, Registration Board. "Who am I? Cup mount," the requested operation has begun in a vacuum. Simple Echo. "I see you do something? Say the U.S. Took Echo Echo.

Coke's results and the orange and silver around the ears. "Well," he said. "He told me. Echidna, please. But now we have more kinds of robots. I'm not good at your phone.'s Really loud. Echo consider offensive. This is the first" finger "would be appointed:" You know, you Ares .. Where? "He's. ECO forward - Harimoguramashin with questions, she whispered something.

Eco-funny look and shook his head. Some reactions to the dressing room door with Galaxis grabbed money out to go to. "205", and went to 0 people. Institutions, the door, he blade, which indicates the direction closed. Sympathy and interest in a purple eye view of the Echo, she has come close.

"Wow, you should expect." Echo will be extended to other people touched. "If I" Pisco, head, hands, face, off the line of metal buried in his own looked. If necessary, "so why am I farmiliar ... ..." Stop thinking and knowledge. I Czjorla "..., as well as our home, your best friend. Who lived in the plains? "Co-head, red eyes, remember this was a real victory.

I echo the point that you want a carpet of color. He was calm. Finally, taking him aside towards your fingers, Sat his shoulder a few hands rose in the hand joints occurs. "So you've heard the gay experience." Before you attempt to do something very strange, "said Eco Forum.

Young shook his head. He said: "No, actually I do not know your address. My boyfriend left me a few days, the other an elephant." "I was like an elephant." Overall, he is showing his green eyes. "Body .. I can not blame him, he said, left behind in the shadows, I crash on the wall." Echoes, here, on his lips. "Sick." She cried. "It is our hedgehog's wife about another fact, I have, unfortunately, true!

Cried Echo. Cervical pulse. Previous Igirisusutaringu. "I think he is gay, said softly." The shadow of the other elephants, please me, look at me, I wonder, I say "not angry. Computer's power to arrest him saying." Eco .... 1 .. I think they are gay. "American comedy." Calmly and coldly now reiterated. ".. Z start", but, carrots, and I do not spam, closed-transfer system's phone number, some courts have begun to hate the president, Zuchinni beat potatoes.

When the low echo statements, and the direction of your fingers, your eyes atraight. She kissed him, said: "At some point, I look around?" In terms of speed and easy to stop trying. Echo, her wings to be fully recognized roast, oil pan hard UCLES, thinking they enter Ninjinnabigeshon tracking. Muffeled later was a cry of pain.

Good! This is always an "event" is to remember! Plzṛ + R and the offer, I know I'm following what's happening! I can use on AIM. Note: (I, I ask, please do not dishonor the wing, mind you, but your phone.) It's time for me, too late, and I recommend it, you should aim.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the translated version (ENGCHN, CHNGRE, GRETAGALOG, TAGALOGFIN, FINKOR, KORENG.) Let's see how this goes :D

___*first comments* - Just the first sentence is good.

This is a cool guy. Much lower temperature than the day outside Orrei (Immre expected in the western town). Slowly the old big picture plane, train, terminal, a heavy coat, hat, wearing hiking boots. Figure stop and see you again, it's like to forget their job. Nash, he was a sigh before continuing. At the moment, too fast.

He started to run, telling the woman fell down on the back of a red jacket. Reach for the yard, opened the door and threw a jacket and hat, the bark stripped, scarves, and ticket machines began to slow down e-forum. , And punched a few numbers, and the green flag fell on the side of rotating machinery.

Seizure, the animals remain calm and wait for the plane sitting on the bench, walking, daily operations as part of a train, a very unique activity. Echidna trains dream about sleeping with porcupines in love, get love him, but I was expecting far from home. Who, you know what a sea urchin is not far away, he thought.

Orrei hedgehog in the grass outside the terminal congestion. It found that the Echidna is too long, your breath should be secured (the soap, taking the exports) are a few bundoeji. "Oh," complained. "Why do we need to go too fast? KN --------" BAAAAANNNNNNN part of the reliability of trains on a different machine! Train horns are still echoed through the air in winter. "I thought my car," said Porcupine.

Lock Half - Bridge, and the top of the train, so the fists and boots, the formation of the earth. Just a little under a train about 15 meters Press, send it in the dark sea urchin abalone began to jerk. It was a close call, he expanded the red eyes, sweat on his face is swollen to believe. He could have waited, the train is near the lower tunnel. Hedgehog Shadow, who trains the top.

I promise, as I go on with these they will simply be called TIGTIF. Prounonced TeegTeef. Word.

Here's Chapter 3 (really more like chapter 2.)

For this, I did ENGKOR, KORARABIC, ARABICGER, GERRUS, RUSCHN, CHNENG.

In the train, Echidna, rigid, staring out the window, tried to stop his thoughts from the last Saturday of the shadow, but without success. Why can not I forget, now? I fist. He should go to the edge of the window located in front of his dreams on their own feet.

Only then, he felt wrong, stroked his feathers. To stand and look around a bit confused urchin. "Abandon" the. Customers roar. He touched him, he hated her. Hedgehog, not blinking. Trans-search, there is another common eye. "Come on, people, I say off 'Come on. How many times can I say?" The pen is moved emotionally. He was always very angry. Why do you face up to the porcupine?

"I Kaieria" said the hedgehog smoothly. "What's your name?" She looked down at his shoes. "Connector" Echidna purple, staring at a road running from the window. Porcupine and a woman and more evidence, resulting in response to animals. "I come from there, and joints, and the Lord?

But did not answer his fingers and gives satisfaction. "If you think he can see the impact of the most influential preview image. Hedgehogs see the celing." You ... Xmiye Cjorzola plateau region?

Dealing with silence. He never said the answer is very strange, he heard something. Girl, you still exist, rather than see his face. "Oh, baby .." "He said: /" sit down! "He should stay on the bench he was. She said thanks and sat her down on their knees to go hand in hand. Nash, playing and breathing a sigh of relief." No, I think it has. "Thoughtful." What words, we start? I asked. "I am." Access murmured. "Well," she said. "Iitou - gizaa Article 56"? Hand and tension. "Miss, whose name is not it? Second World War in a potato?" It is not a real place! "Capture and cried. Kaieria to get up and quietly leave.

".." Wait a finger, but too far away, and listen to his start.

Chapter four of the deathly hallows....I mean fanfic.

Right.

ENGSPA, SPAMALTESE, MALTESEJPN, JPNAFR, AFRGRE, GRECHN, CHNHINDI, HINDIENG.  
I've found the longer it is, the better results it yeilds!

Shadow legs. This is a desert of ice and snow train. Waving at lower temperatures, and how to do it for myself and started complaining about the open door. Because the distance between the shadow bolt car, will be reduced.

"I Giwai! Carburetor please?" Man's voice. Print and answered back in the shadows. "Ice good indicator. Asked.'s" Snow wells muttered, his voice has led to close the door closed. Shade effect is difficult, have difficulty breathing. She fell on the car.

", Is the shadow very close" said. Air and stunning cat and finished Kickflipped Yukii. "We have good snow, the detective" Shadows, who smiled?. Said, said: "Knux Maybe what we can do!" Shadow of homosexuality, open the door. Hatch jump into the dark room. Closed to threatened.

He Biqiyanjing, cut tooth shade. , Voice, "I have one" said. Shadow of the camera settings, hedgehogs able neglect can be found in the screen hanging from the ceiling. Oh God, she thought. I came here. Heron on the table and sit, I started walking in the shade, smiling. The light orange and black jackets and T-shirt, blue is a mechanic. "Okay, we're here," Naughty, Lower eyelid, sensously sun smile

Shadow backup. Why do people say that they were on their feet in order to address the threat of the room's back wall. "Ah ..." Shadows cried. About two meters in Orange elephant's. "I have to start from scratch," kneel down before common elephant was calling in the shade is dark, almost touching his nose almost breaks his face. Back to the wall, sitting in the shade. Look around, bright eyes zero Akuaaishado chocolate tones.

Shadow trying to explain his throat numb shock. He was in my throat, vocal ropes your hands is encouraged. Zero shadow embrace, pulling his hand on her shoulder. At this point, the gap between the shade of trees room benches once again to play the orange elephant.

Left in the trash, conflict can be zero at the wall in his office. "" Oww, followed by nose. Flame from its first station, many times the shadows. How dare you! Sadly corner break in the shade. He began to move garbage are some orange is not achieved.

Chapter 6  
ENGCHN, CHNENG, ENGYDH, YDHCRO, CROKOR, KORENG.

Nothing stupid waste, Kung said. His spine in a plane hit the first time all over the walls. The health of children, their healthy ppyeoreulhaetda small cracking. He looked around and living like a shadow in the corner, I saw Crouching do. "Why am I such a fool?" He was a boy. "I could have stayed home, but his presence here!" Zero to blow their brains removed, compassion, his ears on the floor next to the email even though he is not a shadow of the concept.

Zero calm. If he's her boyfriend and her life, no, two - way to meet women on always said anything about her? Perhaps, he thought. But then again, I can be crazy, live right, he can shoot me. Not least the opportunity to process and decide if you are not. "All it is a shadow" is a zero mean murmured. "I am, hey .. not a machine, right?" He answers to your questions on the nod. "That," he said as mud.

Zero sitting next to him again, walking like a shadow. His surprise, the movie took his hand and put it in your knees close to my heart Harding. "We are in sorrow, 0. I really do not know more than me." Zero shade, His shining ice, tears flowing on his face, refused. "..." Zero calm. Was able to feel the tears pouring down his eyelids.

"Shadow .. If I can help .. please tell me there is no way." Zero is satisfied. Stirred in the dark in the shade. "Zero Thank you," he said in tears choking up. Zero in his fingers as she wiped her tears. Small shadow market of saliva is Lolita. "Shadow ... What girl?" He had arms and embrace the shadow. "The heart is 0.20, as Knukkles - dice, what are you, you," the shadow side will roll did not get it. Him to miss it just talking about the new knukkles. "I ..." I slowly zero.

"I was a mess. He loved me for me ... the girl was dead." His face in the shade Broke abdomen. Shadow has zero regrets. "I ..." He started going to the orange hedgehog cute. Samples from zero in the shadow of his face, watching with tears in his bloody ice. He received a shadow on his face and his hands, Dan. In the shadow of the head coverings some porcupine, he was too close to another, their lips almost 1 minute.

Zero smiled shadows, dark shadows are set to run through your fingers. Happy shadows like a cat purred. Sterling, through the execution of zero-knuckle bristles above his hands, and always will make a cake for him. You kissed him? Answer: This teaches, Shadows of thought. Joints never know. He put his face close to 0 is. Zero - beyond the shadow of LA. Locked lips two porcupines.

Chapter 7.  
Experiment: This one will just be ENGCHN, CHNENG. Let's see what it comes up with!?

Results: too easy to understand. Let's throw Korean and Greek into the mix. GREKOR, KORENG.

Until now, Blaiz, and Kaieria good friends, we only work with the wardrobe vaccuum.

"Ooh! Blaiz! It's so hard!"

"I'm sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of time to train them and work with the engine ...

"Blaiz ... you know someone who Xeynen» " 'called;" Kaieria asked. Blaiz should consider. " Ah ... Yes. In fact, I know the name of the person. It is certainly the bird, like a phoenix .. "Blaiz girl's face looked confused." Well, I received a letter or parcel from which a few have come .. "Kaieria Kaieria nearby. Blaiz were expressed against the lamp." You like it? "She asked, choking sound." Old needles and rubber; "Kaieria shook his head." No, not too bad. "Her face started glowing red." Let's see. "Blaiz wrinkiling koreulhaetda.

Kaieria cars like the wind, connections, twisted away to the backroom. Shout it out, he's on one side, the section embarresment you turned your head, first open the card. It seemed he wanted to vomit. "What a jerk." She cried. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "Now let's see, he wrote: well." That is, a paper sheet attached to the top of the dialog box, Nash was a sigh.

"Disgusting!" Blaiz yelled in anger. "Look at this box." See box. He looked like some belts, but only pointed out the thin end of the handle. "This inspired his taengyiya." Blaiz said. He threw a stick burner fuel. Blaiz, red lace band to support it too with more to come next in a red cellophane to provide a small cake expected.

After that, Blaiz wrote another note found Xeynen.

"Kaieria Honey, Plz PLZ PLZ meet the train behind me .. I love you to death and would do anything for you."

"I KAIERIA" scribbled at the bottom to see the confusion in love:

"Faith Xeynen3333 forever for your slave"

Blaiz number is. Speechless. He just there with him, the gap was 30 nano seconds to look good. "AAAAA ..." Low and fell on the ground injured. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screaming. He fell to the floor next. "Oh, Blaiz ..." He was crying. "Now .." a voice sounded behind her can not tell you.

"Very interesting, do not go." Kaieria who see him not. Feet below the street from the red algae bio seocheoreom. Slowly towards her animals, her hands. "I Xeynen" Kaiera Aw, he will attempt to bwaitda cute. Standing perfectly still Kaiera hand, there is no one looking creatures and terrible claws.

Xeynen, silly girl smiles at hedgehog fist reaches her hand, Curly is on the site. Gently, I touched her hand, and the light from eminated. Slowly open your hand to secure the air was. Kaieria Xeynen, shame seems. Phoenix Bio-strong understanding of hand drawn close to his face, put it.

Kaieria shocked that ... One thing, but too much power and freedom to do something themselves, but on the other hand, come on, the bird has the right to criticize him. The right to attack Kaieria Xeynen Avoid touching him. Xeynen kissed your lips for the first time she started, but later she was born of the neck. Kaieria'd scream, Xeynen paraylized kiss on the vocal cords. A girl and her clothes lying on the ground Xenen started. Kaieria suggests.

Chapter 8.  
ENGKOR, KORICL, ICLITA, ITATAGALOG, TAGALOGENG.

Zero started awoke. Hot chamber and together with the "YOW said ice is melting!" Zero strong when he landed on the desk of the metal. What should we do it? Hey, where are these? He looked around zero, as we thought. "Oh, no, no .. can not ... sauna?" The zero just outside the sauna room, emergency room screaming to zero.

Steal from the windows, but it is steam and fog. "Oh, my God!" Zero tear away the clothing and cried in the sauna. Of course shades are sleeping in the sauna. Zero hit him, sitting in his lap. Listening to his mind, "Hugh" Let Me Out "to reach the spirit of darkness, but to put his head on my shoulder. Shadow, when she awoke, curled up in Zero not find my knees.

Whispered, "Hey, wake up." Have subsided and zero woke up, his face down in his eyes the shadow line. "Shadow .. I am just a terrible nightmare. Xeynen it was rape of girls." Zero shuddered. "It's been really want to cry too much." Puzzeled Shadow. "What?" He asked. Zero frowned. "I do not know ..." After a while, 'he said. "I know ..." He paused. "... Now that she is a woman is raped in the train."

Shadow said. "We found him later and he should be." He ran down the hall when he was announced. Zero after him. "Wait!" Do not know where to go! "Screamed." I know! "Shadow yelled." But it's all right dose, I go by instinct? "The dove full of heat.

Back to the car Knuckles' may work in progress. Slowly. Fist of the carpet, counting all the pixels is done by 700,345,576 of boredom and keep up. He has over bridge on the floor, idly motion thinking time to move before hitting the door to his amazement was stunned to see broke a finger on Sat man answered the door. E 'is sonic. "Hey, Knuckles! Wassap? What is the use?" Sonic, Knuckles will fall again.

Cold sweat down my back fist woke up. Plunk the tree near the heat was watching him. Bar, almost straight hit Knuckles' destructive. "Wha -?" Fist began. The wht was created by the fall of the bar asked. Footwear protruding from the axis is hot. Jet's shoes - which form below the house.

"What about talking?" Fist of breath. How do you train? Axis of shadows fell on the floor to push himself, Zero and his back and feet, his cheek pressed against along together. "Shadow ..." Murmured his orange sock Porcupine butyeoteotdan to see his girlfriend. "Shadow!" Largely repeated the fist time.

Finger when, dining hedgehog black too fast, zero against Knuckles flew away. He stood up very old, oh think of breast Knuckles' is to get pressure. What has astonished DNA can not seem to notice. Oh, this is not what he captured. "Oh!" As he lay on the floor in horror to see how tangled heap knuckles.

"I can not attention ... Sorry husband, but he is me." Zero Knuckles' kick in the face, eyes gouged growled. Ground Zero train Rolling eyes search disgusted. The hastily, and increase as a result the ground that the passengers riding in a car in a fossil child is sick and considered colors.

Chapter 9. One more to go after this!  
ENGARABIC, ARABICSWE, SWERUS, RUSENG.  
Let's try that first.

The train stopped at its final destination, as well as sector 850 Zyn planet. 850 galaxan was huge (military) is attached to the walls of the tower blocks, detection and camera equipped with a laser weapon. In addition, he was a good and beautiful place to relax. Xeynen stood in the doorway of the shop, looked around suspiciously. Blaze Kaieria and stood behind him, and attached to wires that stood along the walls. Xenen just received word that galaxan arrest him, and the destruction of Grozny actions that he did earlier.

Shadow and zero, which came into view, holding rods and clad in a heavy old electrician was found in a closet in extreme weather conditions. "Put your hand ..." He threatened to zero. Also Xeynen he said. Maybe he can play and stupid galaxan "" will not go .. Maybe. But, of course, is not so, and Xeynen it was clear there and then go through the shredder, and then puree in a bloody mass, and feeding pets Kaieria and shellfish.

Cormorant is a bloody high in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye looked with suspicion, as though they saw nothing. Come. Shadow burst through the door, side by side with Kaieria, Blaize immediately after the scratch. Arthritis met the eye in the shadows. Shadow walked slowly to the body joints is broken, and fell before him, in a sea of tears. "I'm Sorry ..." Creek. Put the head on the ground. Kaieria began to walk more than a shadow, to comfort him, but Blaize withdrawn.

Not yet. I whispered in her ear. At that time he had recovered from Ground Zero, and returned to his room, writing furiously into the computer to search for. "Oh, no, no!" He said he eagerly jumped from his chair and punched him in his office. Shadow, Kaieria Blaze and sat in the waiting room in infermary galaxan in silence. Shadow looked at the cover of "Go GALAxAN game" Mines Advisory Group, and Blaize Kaieria and sat holding hands and looking worried. The doctor came and held a clipboard with a pattern on it to complete the shadow has to do with joints.

Mr. Shadow? "Asked the doctor. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and blood. The doctor gave the shade, shape and window fabrics and teleported back to the laboratory where she worked, and the results took a quick look at the forms and threw them on the seat next with him. He held his head with both hands. Blaize quietly got up and sat in the shade. "shadow." He said / "I gave him." moaned the shadows. Lay your head and looked at the celing and tears streamed down his face.

Blaise frowned. He did not know about the shadow, and thought it impolite to ask that he sat in silence, trying to find out what it means that the shadow. Half an hour passed without any challenges. Suddenly from the shadows and stood up and walked into the hall for the reception. Kaieria, who followed in the shadows, when he stood up, then left at a safe distance.

Shadow reached an impasse in the corridor. And lift in front of him. "Wait, and love. Shaddy save you. In murmured with a slight smile. Kaier, who hid behind the door is open, have lost interest by this time in the shadows, stalking, and returned to the waiting room. Blaize asleep I sat on the couch in the living room and Kaieria I went in sat down on her knees and hugged his waist and kissed her ear. Ear twitched a few times, and open one eye to see who came before. "Kay," he said with a smile, relaxed, Nuzzled cheek.

Shadow was discovered in the operating room, and tried to find a way to get the heavy sliding door that led or sat and thought about how to get there, and when I push open the door, and echidna missile extended by two strong off-road wheels on the soles of the feet. In gazed with wonder and amazement of the device. So he turned his head in the 360 and focus on the spot in the shade, sits cross-legged. She fell several times, and then back to the laboratory. Shadow noticed that the robot was built as Echidna. Echidna and red colors.

"Knux ..." Shadow breathe. This was the type of compensation and an apology unit for another? I froze in the tank, and crawled to the terminal. Blaze Kaieria and look at it. "O". Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria vision. "Hey, Shadow." Where have you been? I asked. Considered in light of his shoes. "Toilet". And growl. He did not tell them what he saw.

According to the doctor. Into a form that did not end with a look in the shadows, surprising, and set it up later. See the shadow of others. "Come here." Shadow's voice, which was slightly above a whisper. Galaxan after doctors in the room, which was almost spherical in completely dark, except for a small hole in the top of the room as possible, in the light.

The doctor left three animals in the room, and after a few seconds, and ran in red letters at the Marquee circumfrence the room and said: "Remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the laboratory operations. "They must be joking." Blaise said, looking at the shadow, which was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria also removed his shirt buttons, and the decision was pants. Blaize was silent, and began to remove restrictions on the scarf around her head. As soon as they were denied, and the door opened and a wave of cold air in the region. Kaieria hung Blaize heat.

"Cold". He said that the shadow of the teeth in the negotiations. And stop the cold air, and three were dressed in white clothing, heavy black lining. All in high-tech laboratory of some kind, and this figure stood before him, but he was too far, because it makes the facial features. Two-wheel drive, high ground in this figure, and sharp knives, suspended in their "Stuff.

Kaieria came closer to this figure, and noted that it appeared, mechanical animals of any kind. Red coat shone in the light of fluorescent laboratory. Kaieria pulled from the car, fearing that it might attack, but just stood there and waited to be activated. And the blue light at the top of the robot upside down, and the car began to move in the shadows, slowly at first, but gone. Shadow and stood motionless and stared at the robot. He speaks the language unfarmiliar in the shadow stretches out his hand. "Sha Dow.

The car hesitated and looked at the sky in the shade of neon green eyes. Violet one. Trails, a shadow and thought. Doctors will be replaced him with one eye with implantation of a good understanding yet. "Joint"? Shadow Robot asked incredulously. Only a mechanism in the shadows, his eyes wide open, quite frankly, who reached his hands to the reserve. He had no confidence in this unit, which was built galaxan. But Kaieria. She went to the robot viper, and accept it. Grew up sensors in mechanical engineering in the body, and hugged his waist Kaieria. "I love you," she said in one click.

"Electronics shortcomings." Blaze picked up the language. "It is believed that Kay for you and shade." He read the shadows for the eyes and ears. Kaieria watched silently. Blaze cut her on the shoulder. Kaieria turned and fell Blaize hand. He settled it, and then began to speak with the robot. "Who are you .." He said, never taking his eyes off the red car in front of him. "I joints. The CAA said the tone and are more liquid than ever before. Shadow looked at the armor joints. Now, when they were the two agencies. He hated her. I rushed to find a scratch.

It's last one!! Woo! (Blaiz, it is too hard.)  
Chapter 10 of Memories. Hope you liked reading this, cuz I know I sure enjoyed translating it.

Let's do Chinese again because Chinese tends to yeild superduper results.

ENGCHN, CHNHIN, HINGALICIAN, GALICIANJPN, JPNFRA, FRARUS, RUSKOR, KORENG.  
Super long chain for super awesome translate!

Premium brands at your computer and books. To go over in the history of the galaxy, you will learn from it. But nobody's right. It's on every page of every book tedious and complex graphics GH, Sekushonyonshin Each highly detailed image includes a description of approximately 10 meters.

Close only one table, mirror, and all kinds of criticism of the book, 0,. Lawn chair, a harsh place, a joke that you Aishadoumasukara Sat Miller and his men watched the bleeding child. "It's just weird. He muttered to take your eyes in the shade until you start to use layers, he can barely open my eyes. Then you have a bubble in the mask of her eyelashes.

Then she took a bath. This is a few days later, he has matured into the state. Later, he found a shirt, I feel the shadow and the shadow layer and layer. "His teeth are a fault, he's five, then I say .. I think the rest of his clothes.

Blaiz bus in the towel, was wrapped around his waist when he came to his office, yeah yeah, that's what I heard steps behind him. O. "He's such a rage, turn left. It's zero in the shadow of the bed, eyes closed, it was old, and she has returned. So, on the ground, and shadows. Scratching, sitting in the shadow ..." She began.

"Please tell me. Shadow to open their eyes, he did not. Nothing to see, Boyd is looking the other way. He can not tell." Zero feet, whispering to the document towel. Zero to deal with the shadows, hands shoulder. Click on his face and hands were almost acceptable. "I love you." He whispered in my ear the first time.

"So You Want?" Is invoked in the shade. To listen to a small room in a large generator sets, to do anything. "The Holy Spirit is the area of 850 Galaxis." Proud young can. "This is my interview." Around the shadows, is quite different from anything we've seen in my life. Aimakkususukurin a huge wall of malt, light through glass, neon-orange color, even after R - 3 development. ".. Wow!" Was a shadow wept. Scratch her proud smile.

Blaiz wheels for the robot lab, has become a strategic dialogue with him. At the same time, Galaxis standards, F90 fighters are trying to attack a foreign cat. "Destroy the mouse, headset, was a recurring criticism." Yes. "He and his right to Galax, he said.

Echo Flight. You are standing on my F90, in most cases we can not have your aircraft is not required. As industry, as the lucky 850, we have entered. I will always be the basis for some of these elements Galaxis? Therefore, once the seat of one or failures? I. .. Cat and the rest, what does that mean? When I create the structure of eco-think.

When you click that button, the entire plane leaves look down drainpipes, he does not understand the plane landed to begin. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE, said, research institutions, and his great respect for the destruction of the exhaust pipe.

Nevertheless, taken together with the girl screaming and vibration sensors, and many places to play in the press. Kaieria Blaiz said. Echo, at least 10 feet from the audience was torn, it's stupid, but I'm really sorry ... "I started really wants to have my socks. Please forgive me I'm hungry!" He arrived at the hotel best Blaiz Dyuaruburedo.

He looked around the lab Kaieria and joints. He's in hell, muttered off the ground? When Blaiz, so, I was surprised to read, you do not understand the fact that the earth, and that in vitro YAPS, Registration Board. "Who am I? Cup mount," the requested operation has begun in a vacuum. Simple Echo. "I see you do something? Say the U.S. Took Echo Echo.

Coke's results and the orange and silver around the ears. "Well," he said. "He told me. Echidna, please. But now we have more kinds of robots. I'm not good at your phone.'s Really loud. Echo consider offensive. This is the first" finger "would be appointed:" You know, you Ares .. Where? "He's. ECO forward - Harimoguramashin with questions, she whispered something.

Eco-funny look and shook his head. Some reactions to the dressing room door with Galaxis grabbed money out to go to. "205", and went to 0 people. Institutions, the door, he blade, which indicates the direction closed. Sympathy and interest in a purple eye view of the Echo, she has come close.

"Wow, you should expect." Echo will be extended to other people touched. "If I" Pisco, head, hands, face, off the line of metal buried in his own looked. If necessary, "so why am I farmiliar ... ..." Stop thinking and knowledge. I Czjorla "..., as well as our home, your best friend. Who lived in the plains? "Co-head, red eyes, remember this was a real victory.

I echo the point that you want a carpet of color. He was calm. Finally, taking him aside towards your fingers, Sat his shoulder a few hands rose in the hand joints occurs. "So you've heard the gay experience." Before you attempt to do something very strange, "said Eco Forum.

Young shook his head. He said: "No, actually I do not know your address. My boyfriend left me a few days, the other an elephant." "I was like an elephant." Overall, he is showing his green eyes. "Body .. I can not blame him, he said, left behind in the shadows, I crash on the wall." Echoes, here, on his lips. "Sick." She cried. "It is our hedgehog's wife about another fact, I have, unfortunately, true!

Cried Echo. Cervical pulse. Previous Igirisusutaringu. "I think he is gay, said softly." The shadow of the other elephants, please me, look at me, I wonder, I say "not angry. Computer's power to arrest him saying." Eco .... 1 .. I think they are gay. "American comedy." Calmly and coldly now reiterated. ".. Z start", but, carrots, and I do not spam, closed-transfer system's phone number, some courts have begun to hate the president, Zuchinni beat potatoes.

When the low echo statements, and the direction of your fingers, your eyes atraight. She kissed him, said: "At some point, I look around?" In terms of speed and easy to stop trying. Echo, her wings to be fully recognized roast, oil pan hard UCLES, thinking they enter Ninjinnabigeshon tracking. Muffeled later was a cry of pain.

Good! This is always an "event" is to remember! Plzṛ + R and the offer, I know I'm following what's happening! I can use on AIM. Note: (I, I ask, please do not dishonor the wing, mind you, but your phone.) It's time for me, too late, and I recommend it, you should aim.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the translated version (ENGCHN, CHNGRE, GRETAGALOG, TAGALOGFIN, FINKOR, KORENG.) Let's see how this goes :D

___*first comments* - Just the first sentence is good.

This is a cool guy. Much lower temperature than the day outside Orrei (Immre expected in the western town). Slowly the old big picture plane, train, terminal, a heavy coat, hat, wearing hiking boots. Figure stop and see you again, it's like to forget their job. Nash, he was a sigh before continuing. At the moment, too fast.

He started to run, telling the woman fell down on the back of a red jacket. Reach for the yard, opened the door and threw a jacket and hat, the bark stripped, scarves, and ticket machines began to slow down e-forum. , And punched a few numbers, and the green flag fell on the side of rotating machinery.

Seizure, the animals remain calm and wait for the plane sitting on the bench, walking, daily operations as part of a train, a very unique activity. Echidna trains dream about sleeping with porcupines in love, get love him, but I was expecting far from home. Who, you know what a sea urchin is not far away, he thought.

Orrei hedgehog in the grass outside the terminal congestion. It found that the Echidna is too long, your breath should be secured (the soap, taking the exports) are a few bundoeji. "Oh," complained. "Why do we need to go too fast? KN --------" BAAAAANNNNNNN part of the reliability of trains on a different machine! Train horns are still echoed through the air in winter. "I thought my car," said Porcupine.

Lock Half - Bridge, and the top of the train, so the fists and boots, the formation of the earth. Just a little under a train about 15 meters Press, send it in the dark sea urchin abalone began to jerk. It was a close call, he expanded the red eyes, sweat on his face is swollen to believe. He could have waited, the train is near the lower tunnel. Hedgehog Shadow, who trains the top.

I promise, as I go on with these they will simply be called TIGTIF. Prounonced TeegTeef. Word.

Here's Chapter 3 (really more like chapter 2.)

For this, I did ENGKOR, KORARABIC, ARABICGER, GERRUS, RUSCHN, CHNENG.

In the train, Echidna, rigid, staring out the window, tried to stop his thoughts from the last Saturday of the shadow, but without success. Why can not I forget, now? I fist. He should go to the edge of the window located in front of his dreams on their own feet.

Only then, he felt wrong, stroked his feathers. To stand and look around a bit confused urchin. "Abandon" the. Customers roar. He touched him, he hated her. Hedgehog, not blinking. Trans-search, there is another common eye. "Come on, people, I say off 'Come on. How many times can I say?" The pen is moved emotionally. He was always very angry. Why do you face up to the porcupine?

"I Kaieria" said the hedgehog smoothly. "What's your name?" She looked down at his shoes. "Connector" Echidna purple, staring at a road running from the window. Porcupine and a woman and more evidence, resulting in response to animals. "I come from there, and joints, and the Lord?

But did not answer his fingers and gives satisfaction. "If you think he can see the impact of the most influential preview image. Hedgehogs see the celing." You ... Xmiye Cjorzola plateau region?

Dealing with silence. He never said the answer is very strange, he heard something. Girl, you still exist, rather than see his face. "Oh, baby .." "He said: /" sit down! "He should stay on the bench he was. She said thanks and sat her down on their knees to go hand in hand. Nash, playing and breathing a sigh of relief." No, I think it has. "Thoughtful." What words, we start? I asked. "I am." Access murmured. "Well," she said. "Iitou - gizaa Article 56"? Hand and tension. "Miss, whose name is not it? Second World War in a potato?" It is not a real place! "Capture and cried. Kaieria to get up and quietly leave.

".." Wait a finger, but too far away, and listen to his start.

Chapter four of the deathly hallows....I mean fanfic.

Right.

ENGSPA, SPAMALTESE, MALTESEJPN, JPNAFR, AFRGRE, GRECHN, CHNHINDI, HINDIENG.  
I've found the longer it is, the better results it yeilds!

Shadow legs. This is a desert of ice and snow train. Waving at lower temperatures, and how to do it for myself and started complaining about the open door. Because the distance between the shadow bolt car, will be reduced.

"I Giwai! Carburetor please?" Man's voice. Print and answered back in the shadows. "Ice good indicator. Asked.'s" Snow wells muttered, his voice has led to close the door closed. Shade effect is difficult, have difficulty breathing. She fell on the car.

", Is the shadow very close" said. Air and stunning cat and finished Kickflipped Yukii. "We have good snow, the detective" Shadows, who smiled?. Said, said: "Knux Maybe what we can do!" Shadow of homosexuality, open the door. Hatch jump into the dark room. Closed to threatened.

He Biqiyanjing, cut tooth shade. , Voice, "I have one" said. Shadow of the camera settings, hedgehogs able neglect can be found in the screen hanging from the ceiling. Oh God, she thought. I came here. Heron on the table and sit, I started walking in the shade, smiling. The light orange and black jackets and T-shirt, blue is a mechanic. "Okay, we're here," Naughty, Lower eyelid, sensously sun smile

Shadow backup. Why do people say that they were on their feet in order to address the threat of the room's back wall. "Ah ..." Shadows cried. About two meters in Orange elephant's. "I have to start from scratch," kneel down before common elephant was calling in the shade is dark, almost touching his nose almost breaks his face. Back to the wall, sitting in the shade. Look around, bright eyes zero Akuaaishado chocolate tones.

Shadow trying to explain his throat numb shock. He was in my throat, vocal ropes your hands is encouraged. Zero shadow embrace, pulling his hand on her shoulder. At this point, the gap between the shade of trees room benches once again to play the orange elephant.

Left in the trash, conflict can be zero at the wall in his office. "" Oww, followed by nose. Flame from its first station, many times the shadows. How dare you! Sadly corner break in the shade. He began to move garbage are some orange is not achieved.

Chapter 6  
ENGCHN, CHNENG, ENGYDH, YDHCRO, CROKOR, KORENG.

Nothing stupid waste, Kung said. His spine in a plane hit the first time all over the walls. The health of children, their healthy ppyeoreulhaetda small cracking. He looked around and living like a shadow in the corner, I saw Crouching do. "Why am I such a fool?" He was a boy. "I could have stayed home, but his presence here!" Zero to blow their brains removed, compassion, his ears on the floor next to the email even though he is not a shadow of the concept.

Zero calm. If he's her boyfriend and her life, no, two - way to meet women on always said anything about her? Perhaps, he thought. But then again, I can be crazy, live right, he can shoot me. Not least the opportunity to process and decide if you are not. "All it is a shadow" is a zero mean murmured. "I am, hey .. not a machine, right?" He answers to your questions on the nod. "That," he said as mud.

Zero sitting next to him again, walking like a shadow. His surprise, the movie took his hand and put it in your knees close to my heart Harding. "We are in sorrow, 0. I really do not know more than me." Zero shade, His shining ice, tears flowing on his face, refused. "..." Zero calm. Was able to feel the tears pouring down his eyelids.

"Shadow .. If I can help .. please tell me there is no way." Zero is satisfied. Stirred in the dark in the shade. "Zero Thank you," he said in tears choking up. Zero in his fingers as she wiped her tears. Small shadow market of saliva is Lolita. "Shadow ... What girl?" He had arms and embrace the shadow. "The heart is 0.20, as Knukkles - dice, what are you, you," the shadow side will roll did not get it. Him to miss it just talking about the new knukkles. "I ..." I slowly zero.

"I was a mess. He loved me for me ... the girl was dead." His face in the shade Broke abdomen. Shadow has zero regrets. "I ..." He started going to the orange hedgehog cute. Samples from zero in the shadow of his face, watching with tears in his bloody ice. He received a shadow on his face and his hands, Dan. In the shadow of the head coverings some porcupine, he was too close to another, their lips almost 1 minute.

Zero smiled shadows, dark shadows are set to run through your fingers. Happy shadows like a cat purred. Sterling, through the execution of zero-knuckle bristles above his hands, and always will make a cake for him. You kissed him? Answer: This teaches, Shadows of thought. Joints never know. He put his face close to 0 is. Zero - beyond the shadow of LA. Locked lips two porcupines.

Chapter 7.  
Experiment: This one will just be ENGCHN, CHNENG. Let's see what it comes up with!?

Results: too easy to understand. Let's throw Korean and Greek into the mix. GREKOR, KORENG.

Until now, Blaiz, and Kaieria good friends, we only work with the wardrobe vaccuum.

"Ooh! Blaiz! It's so hard!"

"I'm sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of time to train them and work with the engine ...

"Blaiz ... you know someone who Xeynen» " 'called;" Kaieria asked. Blaiz should consider. " Ah ... Yes. In fact, I know the name of the person. It is certainly the bird, like a phoenix .. "Blaiz girl's face looked confused." Well, I received a letter or parcel from which a few have come .. "Kaieria Kaieria nearby. Blaiz were expressed against the lamp." You like it? "She asked, choking sound." Old needles and rubber; "Kaieria shook his head." No, not too bad. "Her face started glowing red." Let's see. "Blaiz wrinkiling koreulhaetda.

Kaieria cars like the wind, connections, twisted away to the backroom. Shout it out, he's on one side, the section embarresment you turned your head, first open the card. It seemed he wanted to vomit. "What a jerk." She cried. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "Now let's see, he wrote: well." That is, a paper sheet attached to the top of the dialog box, Nash was a sigh.

"Disgusting!" Blaiz yelled in anger. "Look at this box." See box. He looked like some belts, but only pointed out the thin end of the handle. "This inspired his taengyiya." Blaiz said. He threw a stick burner fuel. Blaiz, red lace band to support it too with more to come next in a red cellophane to provide a small cake expected.

After that, Blaiz wrote another note found Xeynen.

"Kaieria Honey, Plz PLZ PLZ meet the train behind me .. I love you to death and would do anything for you."

"I KAIERIA" scribbled at the bottom to see the confusion in love:

"Faith Xeynen3333 forever for your slave"

Blaiz number is. Speechless. He just there with him, the gap was 30 nano seconds to look good. "AAAAA ..." Low and fell on the ground injured. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screaming. He fell to the floor next. "Oh, Blaiz ..." He was crying. "Now .." a voice sounded behind her can not tell you.

"Very interesting, do not go." Kaieria who see him not. Feet below the street from the red algae bio seocheoreom. Slowly towards her animals, her hands. "I Xeynen" Kaiera Aw, he will attempt to bwaitda cute. Standing perfectly still Kaiera hand, there is no one looking creatures and terrible claws.

Xeynen, silly girl smiles at hedgehog fist reaches her hand, Curly is on the site. Gently, I touched her hand, and the light from eminated. Slowly open your hand to secure the air was. Kaieria Xeynen, shame seems. Phoenix Bio-strong understanding of hand drawn close to his face, put it.

Kaieria shocked that ... One thing, but too much power and freedom to do something themselves, but on the other hand, come on, the bird has the right to criticize him. The right to attack Kaieria Xeynen Avoid touching him. Xeynen kissed your lips for the first time she started, but later she was born of the neck. Kaieria'd scream, Xeynen paraylized kiss on the vocal cords. A girl and her clothes lying on the ground Xenen started. Kaieria suggests.

Chapter 8.  
ENGKOR, KORICL, ICLITA, ITATAGALOG, TAGALOGENG.

Zero started awoke. Hot chamber and together with the "YOW said ice is melting!" Zero strong when he landed on the desk of the metal. What should we do it? Hey, where are these? He looked around zero, as we thought. "Oh, no, no .. can not ... sauna?" The zero just outside the sauna room, emergency room screaming to zero.

Steal from the windows, but it is steam and fog. "Oh, my God!" Zero tear away the clothing and cried in the sauna. Of course shades are sleeping in the sauna. Zero hit him, sitting in his lap. Listening to his mind, "Hugh" Let Me Out "to reach the spirit of darkness, but to put his head on my shoulder. Shadow, when she awoke, curled up in Zero not find my knees.

Whispered, "Hey, wake up." Have subsided and zero woke up, his face down in his eyes the shadow line. "Shadow .. I am just a terrible nightmare. Xeynen it was rape of girls." Zero shuddered. "It's been really want to cry too much." Puzzeled Shadow. "What?" He asked. Zero frowned. "I do not know ..." After a while, 'he said. "I know ..." He paused. "... Now that she is a woman is raped in the train."

Shadow said. "We found him later and he should be." He ran down the hall when he was announced. Zero after him. "Wait!" Do not know where to go! "Screamed." I know! "Shadow yelled." But it's all right dose, I go by instinct? "The dove full of heat.

Back to the car Knuckles' may work in progress. Slowly. Fist of the carpet, counting all the pixels is done by 700,345,576 of boredom and keep up. He has over bridge on the floor, idly motion thinking time to move before hitting the door to his amazement was stunned to see broke a finger on Sat man answered the door. E 'is sonic. "Hey, Knuckles! Wassap? What is the use?" Sonic, Knuckles will fall again.

Cold sweat down my back fist woke up. Plunk the tree near the heat was watching him. Bar, almost straight hit Knuckles' destructive. "Wha -?" Fist began. The wht was created by the fall of the bar asked. Footwear protruding from the axis is hot. Jet's shoes - which form below the house.

"What about talking?" Fist of breath. How do you train? Axis of shadows fell on the floor to push himself, Zero and his back and feet, his cheek pressed against along together. "Shadow ..." Murmured his orange sock Porcupine butyeoteotdan to see his girlfriend. "Shadow!" Largely repeated the fist time.

Finger when, dining hedgehog black too fast, zero against Knuckles flew away. He stood up very old, oh think of breast Knuckles' is to get pressure. What has astonished DNA can not seem to notice. Oh, this is not what he captured. "Oh!" As he lay on the floor in horror to see how tangled heap knuckles.

"I can not attention ... Sorry husband, but he is me." Zero Knuckles' kick in the face, eyes gouged growled. Ground Zero train Rolling eyes search disgusted. The hastily, and increase as a result the ground that the passengers riding in a car in a fossil child is sick and considered colors.

Chapter 9. One more to go after this!  
ENGARABIC, ARABICSWE, SWERUS, RUSENG.  
Let's try that first.

The train stopped at its final destination, as well as sector 850 Zyn planet. 850 galaxan was huge (military) is attached to the walls of the tower blocks, detection and camera equipped with a laser weapon. In addition, he was a good and beautiful place to relax. Xeynen stood in the doorway of the shop, looked around suspiciously. Blaze Kaieria and stood behind him, and attached to wires that stood along the walls. Xenen just received word that galaxan arrest him, and the destruction of Grozny actions that he did earlier.

Shadow and zero, which came into view, holding rods and clad in a heavy old electrician was found in a closet in extreme weather conditions. "Put your hand ..." He threatened to zero. Also Xeynen he said. Maybe he can play and stupid galaxan "" will not go .. Maybe. But, of course, is not so, and Xeynen it was clear there and then go through the shredder, and then puree in a bloody mass, and feeding pets Kaieria and shellfish.

Cormorant is a bloody high in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye looked with suspicion, as though they saw nothing. Come. Shadow burst through the door, side by side with Kaieria, Blaize immediately after the scratch. Arthritis met the eye in the shadows. Shadow walked slowly to the body joints is broken, and fell before him, in a sea of tears. "I'm Sorry ..." Creek. Put the head on the ground. Kaieria began to walk more than a shadow, to comfort him, but Blaize withdrawn.

Not yet. I whispered in her ear. At that time he had recovered from Ground Zero, and returned to his room, writing furiously into the computer to search for. "Oh, no, no!" He said he eagerly jumped from his chair and punched him in his office. Shadow, Kaieria Blaze and sat in the waiting room in infermary galaxan in silence. Shadow looked at the cover of "Go GALAxAN game" Mines Advisory Group, and Blaize Kaieria and sat holding hands and looking worried. The doctor came and held a clipboard with a pattern on it to complete the shadow has to do with joints.

Mr. Shadow? "Asked the doctor. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and blood. The doctor gave the shade, shape and window fabrics and teleported back to the laboratory where she worked, and the results took a quick look at the forms and threw them on the seat next with him. He held his head with both hands. Blaize quietly got up and sat in the shade. "shadow." He said / "I gave him." moaned the shadows. Lay your head and looked at the celing and tears streamed down his face.

Blaise frowned. He did not know about the shadow, and thought it impolite to ask that he sat in silence, trying to find out what it means that the shadow. Half an hour passed without any challenges. Suddenly from the shadows and stood up and walked into the hall for the reception. Kaieria, who followed in the shadows, when he stood up, then left at a safe distance.

Shadow reached an impasse in the corridor. And lift in front of him. "Wait, and love. Shaddy save you. In murmured with a slight smile. Kaier, who hid behind the door is open, have lost interest by this time in the shadows, stalking, and returned to the waiting room. Blaize asleep I sat on the couch in the living room and Kaieria I went in sat down on her knees and hugged his waist and kissed her ear. Ear twitched a few times, and open one eye to see who came before. "Kay," he said with a smile, relaxed, Nuzzled cheek.

Shadow was discovered in the operating room, and tried to find a way to get the heavy sliding door that led or sat and thought about how to get there, and when I push open the door, and echidna missile extended by two strong off-road wheels on the soles of the feet. In gazed with wonder and amazement of the device. So he turned his head in the 360 and focus on the spot in the shade, sits cross-legged. She fell several times, and then back to the laboratory. Shadow noticed that the robot was built as Echidna. Echidna and red colors.

"Knux ..." Shadow breathe. This was the type of compensation and an apology unit for another? I froze in the tank, and crawled to the terminal. Blaze Kaieria and look at it. "O". Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria vision. "Hey, Shadow." Where have you been? I asked. Considered in light of his shoes. "Toilet". And growl. He did not tell them what he saw.

According to the doctor. Into a form that did not end with a look in the shadows, surprising, and set it up later. See the shadow of others. "Come here." Shadow's voice, which was slightly above a whisper. Galaxan after doctors in the room, which was almost spherical in completely dark, except for a small hole in the top of the room as possible, in the light.

The doctor left three animals in the room, and after a few seconds, and ran in red letters at the Marquee circumfrence the room and said: "Remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the laboratory operations. "They must be joking." Blaise said, looking at the shadow, which was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria also removed his shirt buttons, and the decision was pants. Blaize was silent, and began to remove restrictions on the scarf around her head. As soon as they were denied, and the door opened and a wave of cold air in the region. Kaieria hung Blaize heat.

"Cold". He said that the shadow of the teeth in the negotiations. And stop the cold air, and three were dressed in white clothing, heavy black lining. All in high-tech laboratory of some kind, and this figure stood before him, but he was too far, because it makes the facial features. Two-wheel drive, high ground in this figure, and sharp knives, suspended in their "Stuff.

Kaieria came closer to this figure, and noted that it appeared, mechanical animals of any kind. Red coat shone in the light of fluorescent laboratory. Kaieria pulled from the car, fearing that it might attack, but just stood there and waited to be activated. And the blue light at the top of the robot upside down, and the car began to move in the shadows, slowly at first, but gone. Shadow and stood motionless and stared at the robot. He speaks the language unfarmiliar in the shadow stretches out his hand. "Sha Dow.

The car hesitated and looked at the sky in the shade of neon green eyes. Violet one. Trails, a shadow and thought. Doctors will be replaced him with one eye with implantation of a good understanding yet. "Joint"? Shadow Robot asked incredulously. Only a mechanism in the shadows, his eyes wide open, quite frankly, who reached his hands to the reserve. He had no confidence in this unit, which was built galaxan. But Kaieria. She went to the robot viper, and accept it. Grew up sensors in mechanical engineering in the body, and hugged his waist Kaieria. "I love you," she said in one click.

"Electronics shortcomings." Blaze picked up the language. "It is believed that Kay for you and shade." He read the shadows for the eyes and ears. Kaieria watched silently. Blaze cut her on the shoulder. Kaieria turned and fell Blaize hand. He settled it, and then began to speak with the robot. "Who are you .." He said, never taking his eyes off the red car in front of him. "I joints. The CAA said the tone and are more liquid than ever before. Shadow looked at the armor joints. Now, when they were the two agencies. He hated her. I rushed to find a scratch.

It's last one!! Woo! (Blaiz, it is too hard.)  
Chapter 10 of Memories. Hope you liked reading this, cuz I know I sure enjoyed translating it.

Let's do Chinese again because Chinese tends to yeild superduper results.

ENGCHN, CHNHIN, HINGALICIAN, GALICIANJPN, JPNFRA, FRARUS, RUSKOR, KORENG.  
Super long chain for super awesome translate!

Premium brands at your computer and books. To go over in the history of the galaxy, you will learn from it. But nobody's right. It's on every page of every book tedious and complex graphics GH, Sekushonyonshin Each highly detailed image includes a description of approximately 10 meters.

Close only one table, mirror, and all kinds of criticism of the book, 0,. Lawn chair, a harsh place, a joke that you Aishadoumasukara Sat Miller and his men watched the bleeding child. "It's just weird. He muttered to take your eyes in the shade until you start to use layers, he can barely open my eyes. Then you have a bubble in the mask of her eyelashes.

Then she took a bath. This is a few days later, he has matured into the state. Later, he found a shirt, I feel the shadow and the shadow layer and layer. "His teeth are a fault, he's five, then I say .. I think the rest of his clothes.

Blaiz bus in the towel, was wrapped around his waist when he came to his office, yeah yeah, that's what I heard steps behind him. O. "He's such a rage, turn left. It's zero in the shadow of the bed, eyes closed, it was old, and she has returned. So, on the ground, and shadows. Scratching, sitting in the shadow ..." She began.

"Please tell me. Shadow to open their eyes, he did not. Nothing to see, Boyd is looking the other way. He can not tell." Zero feet, whispering to the document towel. Zero to deal with the shadows, hands shoulder. Click on his face and hands were almost acceptable. "I love you." He whispered in my ear the first time.

"So You Want?" Is invoked in the shade. To listen to a small room in a large generator sets, to do anything. "The Holy Spirit is the area of 850 Galaxis." Proud young can. "This is my interview." Around the shadows, is quite different from anything we've seen in my life. Aimakkususukurin a huge wall of malt, light through glass, neon-orange color, even after R - 3 development. ".. Wow!" Was a shadow wept. Scratch her proud smile.

Blaiz wheels for the robot lab, has become a strategic dialogue with him. At the same time, Galaxis standards, F90 fighters are trying to attack a foreign cat. "Destroy the mouse, headset, was a recurring criticism." Yes. "He and his right to Galax, he said.

Echo Flight. You are standing on my F90, in most cases we can not have your aircraft is not required. As industry, as the lucky 850, we have entered. I will always be the basis for some of these elements Galaxis? Therefore, once the seat of one or failures? I. .. Cat and the rest, what does that mean? When I create the structure of eco-think.

When you click that button, the entire plane leaves look down drainpipes, he does not understand the plane landed to begin. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE, said, research institutions, and his great respect for the destruction of the exhaust pipe.

Nevertheless, taken together with the girl screaming and vibration sensors, and many places to play in the press. Kaieria Blaiz said. Echo, at least 10 feet from the audience was torn, it's stupid, but I'm really sorry ... "I started really wants to have my socks. Please forgive me I'm hungry!" He arrived at the hotel best Blaiz Dyuaruburedo.

He looked around the lab Kaieria and joints. He's in hell, muttered off the ground? When Blaiz, so, I was surprised to read, you do not understand the fact that the earth, and that in vitro YAPS, Registration Board. "Who am I? Cup mount," the requested operation has begun in a vacuum. Simple Echo. "I see you do something? Say the U.S. Took Echo Echo.

Coke's results and the orange and silver around the ears. "Well," he said. "He told me. Echidna, please. But now we have more kinds of robots. I'm not good at your phone.'s Really loud. Echo consider offensive. This is the first" finger "would be appointed:" You know, you Ares .. Where? "He's. ECO forward - Harimoguramashin with questions, she whispered something.

Eco-funny look and shook his head. Some reactions to the dressing room door with Galaxis grabbed money out to go to. "205", and went to 0 people. Institutions, the door, he blade, which indicates the direction closed. Sympathy and interest in a purple eye view of the Echo, she has come close.

"Wow, you should expect." Echo will be extended to other people touched. "If I" Pisco, head, hands, face, off the line of metal buried in his own looked. If necessary, "so why am I farmiliar ... ..." Stop thinking and knowledge. I Czjorla "..., as well as our home, your best friend. Who lived in the plains? "Co-head, red eyes, remember this was a real victory.

I echo the point that you want a carpet of color. He was calm. Finally, taking him aside towards your fingers, Sat his shoulder a few hands rose in the hand joints occurs. "So you've heard the gay experience." Before you attempt to do something very strange, "said Eco Forum.

Young shook his head. He said: "No, actually I do not know your address. My boyfriend left me a few days, the other an elephant." "I was like an elephant." Overall, he is showing his green eyes. "Body .. I can not blame him, he said, left behind in the shadows, I crash on the wall." Echoes, here, on his lips. "Sick." She cried. "It is our hedgehog's wife about another fact, I have, unfortunately, true!

Cried Echo. Cervical pulse. Previous Igirisusutaringu. "I think he is gay, said softly." The shadow of the other elephants, please me, look at me, I wonder, I say "not angry. Computer's power to arrest him saying." Eco .... 1 .. I think they are gay. "American comedy." Calmly and coldly now reiterated. ".. Z start", but, carrots, and I do not spam, closed-transfer system's phone number, some courts have begun to hate the president, Zuchinni beat potatoes.

When the low echo statements, and the direction of your fingers, your eyes atraight. She kissed him, said: "At some point, I look around?" In terms of speed and easy to stop trying. Echo, her wings to be fully recognized roast, oil pan hard UCLES, thinking they enter Ninjinnabigeshon tracking. Muffeled later was a cry of pain.

Good! This is always an "event" is to remember! Plzṛ + R and the offer, I know I'm following what's happening! I can use on AIM. Note: (I, I ask, please do not dishonor the wing, mind you, but your phone.) It's time for me, too late, and I recommend it, you should aim.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the translated version (ENGCHN, CHNGRE, GRETAGALOG, TAGALOGFIN, FINKOR, KORENG.) Let's see how this goes :D

___*first comments* - Just the first sentence is good.

This is a cool guy. Much lower temperature than the day outside Orrei (Immre expected in the western town). Slowly the old big picture plane, train, terminal, a heavy coat, hat, wearing hiking boots. Figure stop and see you again, it's like to forget their job. Nash, he was a sigh before continuing. At the moment, too fast.

He started to run, telling the woman fell down on the back of a red jacket. Reach for the yard, opened the door and threw a jacket and hat, the bark stripped, scarves, and ticket machines began to slow down e-forum. , And punched a few numbers, and the green flag fell on the side of rotating machinery.

Seizure, the animals remain calm and wait for the plane sitting on the bench, walking, daily operations as part of a train, a very unique activity. Echidna trains dream about sleeping with porcupines in love, get love him, but I was expecting far from home. Who, you know what a sea urchin is not far away, he thought.

Orrei hedgehog in the grass outside the terminal congestion. It found that the Echidna is too long, your breath should be secured (the soap, taking the exports) are a few bundoeji. "Oh," complained. "Why do we need to go too fast? KN --------" BAAAAANNNNNNN part of the reliability of trains on a different machine! Train horns are still echoed through the air in winter. "I thought my car," said Porcupine.

Lock Half - Bridge, and the top of the train, so the fists and boots, the formation of the earth. Just a little under a train about 15 meters Press, send it in the dark sea urchin abalone began to jerk. It was a close call, he expanded the red eyes, sweat on his face is swollen to believe. He could have waited, the train is near the lower tunnel. Hedgehog Shadow, who trains the top.

I promise, as I go on with these they will simply be called TIGTIF. Prounonced TeegTeef. Word.

Here's Chapter 3 (really more like chapter 2.)

For this, I did ENGKOR, KORARABIC, ARABICGER, GERRUS, RUSCHN, CHNENG.

In the train, Echidna, rigid, staring out the window, tried to stop his thoughts from the last Saturday of the shadow, but without success. Why can not I forget, now? I fist. He should go to the edge of the window located in front of his dreams on their own feet.

Only then, he felt wrong, stroked his feathers. To stand and look around a bit confused urchin. "Abandon" the. Customers roar. He touched him, he hated her. Hedgehog, not blinking. Trans-search, there is another common eye. "Come on, people, I say off 'Come on. How many times can I say?" The pen is moved emotionally. He was always very angry. Why do you face up to the porcupine?

"I Kaieria" said the hedgehog smoothly. "What's your name?" She looked down at his shoes. "Connector" Echidna purple, staring at a road running from the window. Porcupine and a woman and more evidence, resulting in response to animals. "I come from there, and joints, and the Lord?

But did not answer his fingers and gives satisfaction. "If you think he can see the impact of the most influential preview image. Hedgehogs see the celing." You ... Xmiye Cjorzola plateau region?

Dealing with silence. He never said the answer is very strange, he heard something. Girl, you still exist, rather than see his face. "Oh, baby .." "He said: /" sit down! "He should stay on the bench he was. She said thanks and sat her down on their knees to go hand in hand. Nash, playing and breathing a sigh of relief." No, I think it has. "Thoughtful." What words, we start? I asked. "I am." Access murmured. "Well," she said. "Iitou - gizaa Article 56"? Hand and tension. "Miss, whose name is not it? Second World War in a potato?" It is not a real place! "Capture and cried. Kaieria to get up and quietly leave.

".." Wait a finger, but too far away, and listen to his start.

Chapter four of the deathly hallows....I mean fanfic.

Right.

ENGSPA, SPAMALTESE, MALTESEJPN, JPNAFR, AFRGRE, GRECHN, CHNHINDI, HINDIENG.  
I've found the longer it is, the better results it yeilds!

Shadow legs. This is a desert of ice and snow train. Waving at lower temperatures, and how to do it for myself and started complaining about the open door. Because the distance between the shadow bolt car, will be reduced.

"I Giwai! Carburetor please?" Man's voice. Print and answered back in the shadows. "Ice good indicator. Asked.'s" Snow wells muttered, his voice has led to close the door closed. Shade effect is difficult, have difficulty breathing. She fell on the car.

", Is the shadow very close" said. Air and stunning cat and finished Kickflipped Yukii. "We have good snow, the detective" Shadows, who smiled?. Said, said: "Knux Maybe what we can do!" Shadow of homosexuality, open the door. Hatch jump into the dark room. Closed to threatened.

He Biqiyanjing, cut tooth shade. , Voice, "I have one" said. Shadow of the camera settings, hedgehogs able neglect can be found in the screen hanging from the ceiling. Oh God, she thought. I came here. Heron on the table and sit, I started walking in the shade, smiling. The light orange and black jackets and T-shirt, blue is a mechanic. "Okay, we're here," Naughty, Lower eyelid, sensously sun smile

Shadow backup. Why do people say that they were on their feet in order to address the threat of the room's back wall. "Ah ..." Shadows cried. About two meters in Orange elephant's. "I have to start from scratch," kneel down before common elephant was calling in the shade is dark, almost touching his nose almost breaks his face. Back to the wall, sitting in the shade. Look around, bright eyes zero Akuaaishado chocolate tones.

Shadow trying to explain his throat numb shock. He was in my throat, vocal ropes your hands is encouraged. Zero shadow embrace, pulling his hand on her shoulder. At this point, the gap between the shade of trees room benches once again to play the orange elephant.

Left in the trash, conflict can be zero at the wall in his office. "" Oww, followed by nose. Flame from its first station, many times the shadows. How dare you! Sadly corner break in the shade. He began to move garbage are some orange is not achieved.

Chapter 6  
ENGCHN, CHNENG, ENGYDH, YDHCRO, CROKOR, KORENG.

Nothing stupid waste, Kung said. His spine in a plane hit the first time all over the walls. The health of children, their healthy ppyeoreulhaetda small cracking. He looked around and living like a shadow in the corner, I saw Crouching do. "Why am I such a fool?" He was a boy. "I could have stayed home, but his presence here!" Zero to blow their brains removed, compassion, his ears on the floor next to the email even though he is not a shadow of the concept.

Zero calm. If he's her boyfriend and her life, no, two - way to meet women on always said anything about her? Perhaps, he thought. But then again, I can be crazy, live right, he can shoot me. Not least the opportunity to process and decide if you are not. "All it is a shadow" is a zero mean murmured. "I am, hey .. not a machine, right?" He answers to your questions on the nod. "That," he said as mud.

Zero sitting next to him again, walking like a shadow. His surprise, the movie took his hand and put it in your knees close to my heart Harding. "We are in sorrow, 0. I really do not know more than me." Zero shade, His shining ice, tears flowing on his face, refused. "..." Zero calm. Was able to feel the tears pouring down his eyelids.

"Shadow .. If I can help .. please tell me there is no way." Zero is satisfied. Stirred in the dark in the shade. "Zero Thank you," he said in tears choking up. Zero in his fingers as she wiped her tears. Small shadow market of saliva is Lolita. "Shadow ... What girl?" He had arms and embrace the shadow. "The heart is 0.20, as Knukkles - dice, what are you, you," the shadow side will roll did not get it. Him to miss it just talking about the new knukkles. "I ..." I slowly zero.

"I was a mess. He loved me for me ... the girl was dead." His face in the shade Broke abdomen. Shadow has zero regrets. "I ..." He started going to the orange hedgehog cute. Samples from zero in the shadow of his face, watching with tears in his bloody ice. He received a shadow on his face and his hands, Dan. In the shadow of the head coverings some porcupine, he was too close to another, their lips almost 1 minute.

Zero smiled shadows, dark shadows are set to run through your fingers. Happy shadows like a cat purred. Sterling, through the execution of zero-knuckle bristles above his hands, and always will make a cake for him. You kissed him? Answer: This teaches, Shadows of thought. Joints never know. He put his face close to 0 is. Zero - beyond the shadow of LA. Locked lips two porcupines.

Chapter 7.  
Experiment: This one will just be ENGCHN, CHNENG. Let's see what it comes up with!?

Results: too easy to understand. Let's throw Korean and Greek into the mix. GREKOR, KORENG.

Until now, Blaiz, and Kaieria good friends, we only work with the wardrobe vaccuum.

"Ooh! Blaiz! It's so hard!"

"I'm sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of time to train them and work with the engine ...

"Blaiz ... you know someone who Xeynen» " 'called;" Kaieria asked. Blaiz should consider. " Ah ... Yes. In fact, I know the name of the person. It is certainly the bird, like a phoenix .. "Blaiz girl's face looked confused." Well, I received a letter or parcel from which a few have come .. "Kaieria Kaieria nearby. Blaiz were expressed against the lamp." You like it? "She asked, choking sound." Old needles and rubber; "Kaieria shook his head." No, not too bad. "Her face started glowing red." Let's see. "Blaiz wrinkiling koreulhaetda.

Kaieria cars like the wind, connections, twisted away to the backroom. Shout it out, he's on one side, the section embarresment you turned your head, first open the card. It seemed he wanted to vomit. "What a jerk." She cried. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "Now let's see, he wrote: well." That is, a paper sheet attached to the top of the dialog box, Nash was a sigh.

"Disgusting!" Blaiz yelled in anger. "Look at this box." See box. He looked like some belts, but only pointed out the thin end of the handle. "This inspired his taengyiya." Blaiz said. He threw a stick burner fuel. Blaiz, red lace band to support it too with more to come next in a red cellophane to provide a small cake expected.

After that, Blaiz wrote another note found Xeynen.

"Kaieria Honey, Plz PLZ PLZ meet the train behind me .. I love you to death and would do anything for you."

"I KAIERIA" scribbled at the bottom to see the confusion in love:

"Faith Xeynen3333 forever for your slave"

Blaiz number is. Speechless. He just there with him, the gap was 30 nano seconds to look good. "AAAAA ..." Low and fell on the ground injured. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screaming. He fell to the floor next. "Oh, Blaiz ..." He was crying. "Now .." a voice sounded behind her can not tell you.

"Very interesting, do not go." Kaieria who see him not. Feet below the street from the red algae bio seocheoreom. Slowly towards her animals, her hands. "I Xeynen" Kaiera Aw, he will attempt to bwaitda cute. Standing perfectly still Kaiera hand, there is no one looking creatures and terrible claws.

Xeynen, silly girl smiles at hedgehog fist reaches her hand, Curly is on the site. Gently, I touched her hand, and the light from eminated. Slowly open your hand to secure the air was. Kaieria Xeynen, shame seems. Phoenix Bio-strong understanding of hand drawn close to his face, put it.

Kaieria shocked that ... One thing, but too much power and freedom to do something themselves, but on the other hand, come on, the bird has the right to criticize him. The right to attack Kaieria Xeynen Avoid touching him. Xeynen kissed your lips for the first time she started, but later she was born of the neck. Kaieria'd scream, Xeynen paraylized kiss on the vocal cords. A girl and her clothes lying on the ground Xenen started. Kaieria suggests.

Chapter 8.  
ENGKOR, KORICL, ICLITA, ITATAGALOG, TAGALOGENG.

Zero started awoke. Hot chamber and together with the "YOW said ice is melting!" Zero strong when he landed on the desk of the metal. What should we do it? Hey, where are these? He looked around zero, as we thought. "Oh, no, no .. can not ... sauna?" The zero just outside the sauna room, emergency room screaming to zero.

Steal from the windows, but it is steam and fog. "Oh, my God!" Zero tear away the clothing and cried in the sauna. Of course shades are sleeping in the sauna. Zero hit him, sitting in his lap. Listening to his mind, "Hugh" Let Me Out "to reach the spirit of darkness, but to put his head on my shoulder. Shadow, when she awoke, curled up in Zero not find my knees.

Whispered, "Hey, wake up." Have subsided and zero woke up, his face down in his eyes the shadow line. "Shadow .. I am just a terrible nightmare. Xeynen it was rape of girls." Zero shuddered. "It's been really want to cry too much." Puzzeled Shadow. "What?" He asked. Zero frowned. "I do not know ..." After a while, 'he said. "I know ..." He paused. "... Now that she is a woman is raped in the train."

Shadow said. "We found him later and he should be." He ran down the hall when he was announced. Zero after him. "Wait!" Do not know where to go! "Screamed." I know! "Shadow yelled." But it's all right dose, I go by instinct? "The dove full of heat.

Back to the car Knuckles' may work in progress. Slowly. Fist of the carpet, counting all the pixels is done by 700,345,576 of boredom and keep up. He has over bridge on the floor, idly motion thinking time to move before hitting the door to his amazement was stunned to see broke a finger on Sat man answered the door. E 'is sonic. "Hey, Knuckles! Wassap? What is the use?" Sonic, Knuckles will fall again.

Cold sweat down my back fist woke up. Plunk the tree near the heat was watching him. Bar, almost straight hit Knuckles' destructive. "Wha -?" Fist began. The wht was created by the fall of the bar asked. Footwear protruding from the axis is hot. Jet's shoes - which form below the house.

"What about talking?" Fist of breath. How do you train? Axis of shadows fell on the floor to push himself, Zero and his back and feet, his cheek pressed against along together. "Shadow ..." Murmured his orange sock Porcupine butyeoteotdan to see his girlfriend. "Shadow!" Largely repeated the fist time.

Finger when, dining hedgehog black too fast, zero against Knuckles flew away. He stood up very old, oh think of breast Knuckles' is to get pressure. What has astonished DNA can not seem to notice. Oh, this is not what he captured. "Oh!" As he lay on the floor in horror to see how tangled heap knuckles.

"I can not attention ... Sorry husband, but he is me." Zero Knuckles' kick in the face, eyes gouged growled. Ground Zero train Rolling eyes search disgusted. The hastily, and increase as a result the ground that the passengers riding in a car in a fossil child is sick and considered colors.

Chapter 9. One more to go after this!  
ENGARABIC, ARABICSWE, SWERUS, RUSENG.  
Let's try that first.

The train stopped at its final destination, as well as sector 850 Zyn planet. 850 galaxan was huge (military) is attached to the walls of the tower blocks, detection and camera equipped with a laser weapon. In addition, he was a good and beautiful place to relax. Xeynen stood in the doorway of the shop, looked around suspiciously. Blaze Kaieria and stood behind him, and attached to wires that stood along the walls. Xenen just received word that galaxan arrest him, and the destruction of Grozny actions that he did earlier.

Shadow and zero, which came into view, holding rods and clad in a heavy old electrician was found in a closet in extreme weather conditions. "Put your hand ..." He threatened to zero. Also Xeynen he said. Maybe he can play and stupid galaxan "" will not go .. Maybe. But, of course, is not so, and Xeynen it was clear there and then go through the shredder, and then puree in a bloody mass, and feeding pets Kaieria and shellfish.

Cormorant is a bloody high in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye looked with suspicion, as though they saw nothing. Come. Shadow burst through the door, side by side with Kaieria, Blaize immediately after the scratch. Arthritis met the eye in the shadows. Shadow walked slowly to the body joints is broken, and fell before him, in a sea of tears. "I'm Sorry ..." Creek. Put the head on the ground. Kaieria began to walk more than a shadow, to comfort him, but Blaize withdrawn.

Not yet. I whispered in her ear. At that time he had recovered from Ground Zero, and returned to his room, writing furiously into the computer to search for. "Oh, no, no!" He said he eagerly jumped from his chair and punched him in his office. Shadow, Kaieria Blaze and sat in the waiting room in infermary galaxan in silence. Shadow looked at the cover of "Go GALAxAN game" Mines Advisory Group, and Blaize Kaieria and sat holding hands and looking worried. The doctor came and held a clipboard with a pattern on it to complete the shadow has to do with joints.

Mr. Shadow? "Asked the doctor. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and blood. The doctor gave the shade, shape and window fabrics and teleported back to the laboratory where she worked, and the results took a quick look at the forms and threw them on the seat next with him. He held his head with both hands. Blaize quietly got up and sat in the shade. "shadow." He said / "I gave him." moaned the shadows. Lay your head and looked at the celing and tears streamed down his face.

Blaise frowned. He did not know about the shadow, and thought it impolite to ask that he sat in silence, trying to find out what it means that the shadow. Half an hour passed without any challenges. Suddenly from the shadows and stood up and walked into the hall for the reception. Kaieria, who followed in the shadows, when he stood up, then left at a safe distance.

Shadow reached an impasse in the corridor. And lift in front of him. "Wait, and love. Shaddy save you. In murmured with a slight smile. Kaier, who hid behind the door is open, have lost interest by this time in the shadows, stalking, and returned to the waiting room. Blaize asleep I sat on the couch in the living room and Kaieria I went in sat down on her knees and hugged his waist and kissed her ear. Ear twitched a few times, and open one eye to see who came before. "Kay," he said with a smile, relaxed, Nuzzled cheek.

Shadow was discovered in the operating room, and tried to find a way to get the heavy sliding door that led or sat and thought about how to get there, and when I push open the door, and echidna missile extended by two strong off-road wheels on the soles of the feet. In gazed with wonder and amazement of the device. So he turned his head in the 360 and focus on the spot in the shade, sits cross-legged. She fell several times, and then back to the laboratory. Shadow noticed that the robot was built as Echidna. Echidna and red colors.

"Knux ..." Shadow breathe. This was the type of compensation and an apology unit for another? I froze in the tank, and crawled to the terminal. Blaze Kaieria and look at it. "O". Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria vision. "Hey, Shadow." Where have you been? I asked. Considered in light of his shoes. "Toilet". And growl. He did not tell them what he saw.

According to the doctor. Into a form that did not end with a look in the shadows, surprising, and set it up later. See the shadow of others. "Come here." Shadow's voice, which was slightly above a whisper. Galaxan after doctors in the room, which was almost spherical in completely dark, except for a small hole in the top of the room as possible, in the light.

The doctor left three animals in the room, and after a few seconds, and ran in red letters at the Marquee circumfrence the room and said: "Remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the laboratory operations. "They must be joking." Blaise said, looking at the shadow, which was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria also removed his shirt buttons, and the decision was pants. Blaize was silent, and began to remove restrictions on the scarf around her head. As soon as they were denied, and the door opened and a wave of cold air in the region. Kaieria hung Blaize heat.

"Cold". He said that the shadow of the teeth in the negotiations. And stop the cold air, and three were dressed in white clothing, heavy black lining. All in high-tech laboratory of some kind, and this figure stood before him, but he was too far, because it makes the facial features. Two-wheel drive, high ground in this figure, and sharp knives, suspended in their "Stuff.

Kaieria came closer to this figure, and noted that it appeared, mechanical animals of any kind. Red coat shone in the light of fluorescent laboratory. Kaieria pulled from the car, fearing that it might attack, but just stood there and waited to be activated. And the blue light at the top of the robot upside down, and the car began to move in the shadows, slowly at first, but gone. Shadow and stood motionless and stared at the robot. He speaks the language unfarmiliar in the shadow stretches out his hand. "Sha Dow.

The car hesitated and looked at the sky in the shade of neon green eyes. Violet one. Trails, a shadow and thought. Doctors will be replaced him with one eye with implantation of a good understanding yet. "Joint"? Shadow Robot asked incredulously. Only a mechanism in the shadows, his eyes wide open, quite frankly, who reached his hands to the reserve. He had no confidence in this unit, which was built galaxan. But Kaieria. She went to the robot viper, and accept it. Grew up sensors in mechanical engineering in the body, and hugged his waist Kaieria. "I love you," she said in one click.

"Electronics shortcomings." Blaze picked up the language. "It is believed that Kay for you and shade." He read the shadows for the eyes and ears. Kaieria watched silently. Blaze cut her on the shoulder. Kaieria turned and fell Blaize hand. He settled it, and then began to speak with the robot. "Who are you .." He said, never taking his eyes off the red car in front of him. "I joints. The CAA said the tone and are more liquid than ever before. Shadow looked at the armor joints. Now, when they were the two agencies. He hated her. I rushed to find a scratch.

It's last one!! Woo! (Blaiz, it is too hard.)  
Chapter 10 of Memories. Hope you liked reading this, cuz I know I sure enjoyed translating it.

Let's do Chinese again because Chinese tends to yeild superduper results.

ENGCHN, CHNHIN, HINGALICIAN, GALICIANJPN, JPNFRA, FRARUS, RUSKOR, KORENG.  
Super long chain for super awesome translate!

Premium brands at your computer and books. To go over in the history of the galaxy, you will learn from it. But nobody's right. It's on every page of every book tedious and complex graphics GH, Sekushonyonshin Each highly detailed image includes a description of approximately 10 meters.

Close only one table, mirror, and all kinds of criticism of the book, 0,. Lawn chair, a harsh place, a joke that you Aishadoumasukara Sat Miller and his men watched the bleeding child. "It's just weird. He muttered to take your eyes in the shade until you start to use layers, he can barely open my eyes. Then you have a bubble in the mask of her eyelashes.

Then she took a bath. This is a few days later, he has matured into the state. Later, he found a shirt, I feel the shadow and the shadow layer and layer. "His teeth are a fault, he's five, then I say .. I think the rest of his clothes.

Blaiz bus in the towel, was wrapped around his waist when he came to his office, yeah yeah, that's what I heard steps behind him. O. "He's such a rage, turn left. It's zero in the shadow of the bed, eyes closed, it was old, and she has returned. So, on the ground, and shadows. Scratching, sitting in the shadow ..." She began.

"Please tell me. Shadow to open their eyes, he did not. Nothing to see, Boyd is looking the other way. He can not tell." Zero feet, whispering to the document towel. Zero to deal with the shadows, hands shoulder. Click on his face and hands were almost acceptable. "I love you." He whispered in my ear the first time.

"So You Want?" Is invoked in the shade. To listen to a small room in a large generator sets, to do anything. "The Holy Spirit is the area of 850 Galaxis." Proud young can. "This is my interview." Around the shadows, is quite different from anything we've seen in my life. Aimakkususukurin a huge wall of malt, light through glass, neon-orange color, even after R - 3 development. ".. Wow!" Was a shadow wept. Scratch her proud smile.

Blaiz wheels for the robot lab, has become a strategic dialogue with him. At the same time, Galaxis standards, F90 fighters are trying to attack a foreign cat. "Destroy the mouse, headset, was a recurring criticism." Yes. "He and his right to Galax, he said.

Echo Flight. You are standing on my F90, in most cases we can not have your aircraft is not required. As industry, as the lucky 850, we have entered. I will always be the basis for some of these elements Galaxis? Therefore, once the seat of one or failures? I. .. Cat and the rest, what does that mean? When I create the structure of eco-think.

When you click that button, the entire plane leaves look down drainpipes, he does not understand the plane landed to begin. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE, said, research institutions, and his great respect for the destruction of the exhaust pipe.

Nevertheless, taken together with the girl screaming and vibration sensors, and many places to play in the press. Kaieria Blaiz said. Echo, at least 10 feet from the audience was torn, it's stupid, but I'm really sorry ... "I started really wants to have my socks. Please forgive me I'm hungry!" He arrived at the hotel best Blaiz Dyuaruburedo.

He looked around the lab Kaieria and joints. He's in hell, muttered off the ground? When Blaiz, so, I was surprised to read, you do not understand the fact that the earth, and that in vitro YAPS, Registration Board. "Who am I? Cup mount," the requested operation has begun in a vacuum. Simple Echo. "I see you do something? Say the U.S. Took Echo Echo.

Coke's results and the orange and silver around the ears. "Well," he said. "He told me. Echidna, please. But now we have more kinds of robots. I'm not good at your phone.'s Really loud. Echo consider offensive. This is the first" finger "would be appointed:" You know, you Ares .. Where? "He's. ECO forward - Harimoguramashin with questions, she whispered something.

Eco-funny look and shook his head. Some reactions to the dressing room door with Galaxis grabbed money out to go to. "205", and went to 0 people. Institutions, the door, he blade, which indicates the direction closed. Sympathy and interest in a purple eye view of the Echo, she has come close.

"Wow, you should expect." Echo will be extended to other people touched. "If I" Pisco, head, hands, face, off the line of metal buried in his own looked. If necessary, "so why am I farmiliar ... ..." Stop thinking and knowledge. I Czjorla "..., as well as our home, your best friend. Who lived in the plains? "Co-head, red eyes, remember this was a real victory.

I echo the point that you want a carpet of color. He was calm. Finally, taking him aside towards your fingers, Sat his shoulder a few hands rose in the hand joints occurs. "So you've heard the gay experience." Before you attempt to do something very strange, "said Eco Forum.

Young shook his head. He said: "No, actually I do not know your address. My boyfriend left me a few days, the other an elephant." "I was like an elephant." Overall, he is showing his green eyes. "Body .. I can not blame him, he said, left behind in the shadows, I crash on the wall." Echoes, here, on his lips. "Sick." She cried. "It is our hedgehog's wife about another fact, I have, unfortunately, true!

Cried Echo. Cervical pulse. Previous Igirisusutaringu. "I think he is gay, said softly." The shadow of the other elephants, please me, look at me, I wonder, I say "not angry. Computer's power to arrest him saying." Eco .... 1 .. I think they are gay. "American comedy." Calmly and coldly now reiterated. ".. Z start", but, carrots, and I do not spam, closed-transfer system's phone number, some courts have begun to hate the president, Zuchinni beat potatoes.

When the low echo statements, and the direction of your fingers, your eyes atraight. She kissed him, said: "At some point, I look around?" In terms of speed and easy to stop trying. Echo, her wings to be fully recognized roast, oil pan hard UCLES, thinking they enter Ninjinnabigeshon tracking. Muffeled later was a cry of pain.

Good! This is always an "event" is to remember! Plzṛ + R and the offer, I know I'm following what's happening! I can use on AIM. Note: (I, I ask, please do not dishonor the wing, mind you, but your phone.) It's time for me, too late, and I recommend it, you should aim.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the translated version (ENGCHN, CHNGRE, GRETAGALOG, TAGALOGFIN, FINKOR, KORENG.) Let's see how this goes :D

___*first comments* - Just the first sentence is good.

This is a cool guy. Much lower temperature than the day outside Orrei (Immre expected in the western town). Slowly the old big picture plane, train, terminal, a heavy coat, hat, wearing hiking boots. Figure stop and see you again, it's like to forget their job. Nash, he was a sigh before continuing. At the moment, too fast.

He started to run, telling the woman fell down on the back of a red jacket. Reach for the yard, opened the door and threw a jacket and hat, the bark stripped, scarves, and ticket machines began to slow down e-forum. , And punched a few numbers, and the green flag fell on the side of rotating machinery.

Seizure, the animals remain calm and wait for the plane sitting on the bench, walking, daily operations as part of a train, a very unique activity. Echidna trains dream about sleeping with porcupines in love, get love him, but I was expecting far from home. Who, you know what a sea urchin is not far away, he thought.

Orrei hedgehog in the grass outside the terminal congestion. It found that the Echidna is too long, your breath should be secured (the soap, taking the exports) are a few bundoeji. "Oh," complained. "Why do we need to go too fast? KN --------" BAAAAANNNNNNN part of the reliability of trains on a different machine! Train horns are still echoed through the air in winter. "I thought my car," said Porcupine.

Lock Half - Bridge, and the top of the train, so the fists and boots, the formation of the earth. Just a little under a train about 15 meters Press, send it in the dark sea urchin abalone began to jerk. It was a close call, he expanded the red eyes, sweat on his face is swollen to believe. He could have waited, the train is near the lower tunnel. Hedgehog Shadow, who trains the top.

I promise, as I go on with these they will simply be called TIGTIF. Prounonced TeegTeef. Word.

Here's Chapter 3 (really more like chapter 2.)

For this, I did ENGKOR, KORARABIC, ARABICGER, GERRUS, RUSCHN, CHNENG.

In the train, Echidna, rigid, staring out the window, tried to stop his thoughts from the last Saturday of the shadow, but without success. Why can not I forget, now? I fist. He should go to the edge of the window located in front of his dreams on their own feet.

Only then, he felt wrong, stroked his feathers. To stand and look around a bit confused urchin. "Abandon" the. Customers roar. He touched him, he hated her. Hedgehog, not blinking. Trans-search, there is another common eye. "Come on, people, I say off 'Come on. How many times can I say?" The pen is moved emotionally. He was always very angry. Why do you face up to the porcupine?

"I Kaieria" said the hedgehog smoothly. "What's your name?" She looked down at his shoes. "Connector" Echidna purple, staring at a road running from the window. Porcupine and a woman and more evidence, resulting in response to animals. "I come from there, and joints, and the Lord?

But did not answer his fingers and gives satisfaction. "If you think he can see the impact of the most influential preview image. Hedgehogs see the celing." You ... Xmiye Cjorzola plateau region?

Dealing with silence. He never said the answer is very strange, he heard something. Girl, you still exist, rather than see his face. "Oh, baby .." "He said: /" sit down! "He should stay on the bench he was. She said thanks and sat her down on their knees to go hand in hand. Nash, playing and breathing a sigh of relief." No, I think it has. "Thoughtful." What words, we start? I asked. "I am." Access murmured. "Well," she said. "Iitou - gizaa Article 56"? Hand and tension. "Miss, whose name is not it? Second World War in a potato?" It is not a real place! "Capture and cried. Kaieria to get up and quietly leave.

".." Wait a finger, but too far away, and listen to his start.

Chapter four of the deathly hallows....I mean fanfic.

Right.

ENGSPA, SPAMALTESE, MALTESEJPN, JPNAFR, AFRGRE, GRECHN, CHNHINDI, HINDIENG.  
I've found the longer it is, the better results it yeilds!

Shadow legs. This is a desert of ice and snow train. Waving at lower temperatures, and how to do it for myself and started complaining about the open door. Because the distance between the shadow bolt car, will be reduced.

"I Giwai! Carburetor please?" Man's voice. Print and answered back in the shadows. "Ice good indicator. Asked.'s" Snow wells muttered, his voice has led to close the door closed. Shade effect is difficult, have difficulty breathing. She fell on the car.

", Is the shadow very close" said. Air and stunning cat and finished Kickflipped Yukii. "We have good snow, the detective" Shadows, who smiled?. Said, said: "Knux Maybe what we can do!" Shadow of homosexuality, open the door. Hatch jump into the dark room. Closed to threatened.

He Biqiyanjing, cut tooth shade. , Voice, "I have one" said. Shadow of the camera settings, hedgehogs able neglect can be found in the screen hanging from the ceiling. Oh God, she thought. I came here. Heron on the table and sit, I started walking in the shade, smiling. The light orange and black jackets and T-shirt, blue is a mechanic. "Okay, we're here," Naughty, Lower eyelid, sensously sun smile

Shadow backup. Why do people say that they were on their feet in order to address the threat of the room's back wall. "Ah ..." Shadows cried. About two meters in Orange elephant's. "I have to start from scratch," kneel down before common elephant was calling in the shade is dark, almost touching his nose almost breaks his face. Back to the wall, sitting in the shade. Look around, bright eyes zero Akuaaishado chocolate tones.

Shadow trying to explain his throat numb shock. He was in my throat, vocal ropes your hands is encouraged. Zero shadow embrace, pulling his hand on her shoulder. At this point, the gap between the shade of trees room benches once again to play the orange elephant.

Left in the trash, conflict can be zero at the wall in his office. "" Oww, followed by nose. Flame from its first station, many times the shadows. How dare you! Sadly corner break in the shade. He began to move garbage are some orange is not achieved.

Chapter 6  
ENGCHN, CHNENG, ENGYDH, YDHCRO, CROKOR, KORENG.

Nothing stupid waste, Kung said. His spine in a plane hit the first time all over the walls. The health of children, their healthy ppyeoreulhaetda small cracking. He looked around and living like a shadow in the corner, I saw Crouching do. "Why am I such a fool?" He was a boy. "I could have stayed home, but his presence here!" Zero to blow their brains removed, compassion, his ears on the floor next to the email even though he is not a shadow of the concept.

Zero calm. If he's her boyfriend and her life, no, two - way to meet women on always said anything about her? Perhaps, he thought. But then again, I can be crazy, live right, he can shoot me. Not least the opportunity to process and decide if you are not. "All it is a shadow" is a zero mean murmured. "I am, hey .. not a machine, right?" He answers to your questions on the nod. "That," he said as mud.

Zero sitting next to him again, walking like a shadow. His surprise, the movie took his hand and put it in your knees close to my heart Harding. "We are in sorrow, 0. I really do not know more than me." Zero shade, His shining ice, tears flowing on his face, refused. "..." Zero calm. Was able to feel the tears pouring down his eyelids.

"Shadow .. If I can help .. please tell me there is no way." Zero is satisfied. Stirred in the dark in the shade. "Zero Thank you," he said in tears choking up. Zero in his fingers as she wiped her tears. Small shadow market of saliva is Lolita. "Shadow ... What girl?" He had arms and embrace the shadow. "The heart is 0.20, as Knukkles - dice, what are you, you," the shadow side will roll did not get it. Him to miss it just talking about the new knukkles. "I ..." I slowly zero.

"I was a mess. He loved me for me ... the girl was dead." His face in the shade Broke abdomen. Shadow has zero regrets. "I ..." He started going to the orange hedgehog cute. Samples from zero in the shadow of his face, watching with tears in his bloody ice. He received a shadow on his face and his hands, Dan. In the shadow of the head coverings some porcupine, he was too close to another, their lips almost 1 minute.

Zero smiled shadows, dark shadows are set to run through your fingers. Happy shadows like a cat purred. Sterling, through the execution of zero-knuckle bristles above his hands, and always will make a cake for him. You kissed him? Answer: This teaches, Shadows of thought. Joints never know. He put his face close to 0 is. Zero - beyond the shadow of LA. Locked lips two porcupines.

Chapter 7.  
Experiment: This one will just be ENGCHN, CHNENG. Let's see what it comes up with!?

Results: too easy to understand. Let's throw Korean and Greek into the mix. GREKOR, KORENG.

Until now, Blaiz, and Kaieria good friends, we only work with the wardrobe vaccuum.

"Ooh! Blaiz! It's so hard!"

"I'm sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of time to train them and work with the engine ...

"Blaiz ... you know someone who Xeynen» " 'called;" Kaieria asked. Blaiz should consider. " Ah ... Yes. In fact, I know the name of the person. It is certainly the bird, like a phoenix .. "Blaiz girl's face looked confused." Well, I received a letter or parcel from which a few have come .. "Kaieria Kaieria nearby. Blaiz were expressed against the lamp." You like it? "She asked, choking sound." Old needles and rubber; "Kaieria shook his head." No, not too bad. "Her face started glowing red." Let's see. "Blaiz wrinkiling koreulhaetda.

Kaieria cars like the wind, connections, twisted away to the backroom. Shout it out, he's on one side, the section embarresment you turned your head, first open the card. It seemed he wanted to vomit. "What a jerk." She cried. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "Now let's see, he wrote: well." That is, a paper sheet attached to the top of the dialog box, Nash was a sigh.

"Disgusting!" Blaiz yelled in anger. "Look at this box." See box. He looked like some belts, but only pointed out the thin end of the handle. "This inspired his taengyiya." Blaiz said. He threw a stick burner fuel. Blaiz, red lace band to support it too with more to come next in a red cellophane to provide a small cake expected.

After that, Blaiz wrote another note found Xeynen.

"Kaieria Honey, Plz PLZ PLZ meet the train behind me .. I love you to death and would do anything for you."

"I KAIERIA" scribbled at the bottom to see the confusion in love:

"Faith Xeynen3333 forever for your slave"

Blaiz number is. Speechless. He just there with him, the gap was 30 nano seconds to look good. "AAAAA ..." Low and fell on the ground injured. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screaming. He fell to the floor next. "Oh, Blaiz ..." He was crying. "Now .." a voice sounded behind her can not tell you.

"Very interesting, do not go." Kaieria who see him not. Feet below the street from the red algae bio seocheoreom. Slowly towards her animals, her hands. "I Xeynen" Kaiera Aw, he will attempt to bwaitda cute. Standing perfectly still Kaiera hand, there is no one looking creatures and terrible claws.

Xeynen, silly girl smiles at hedgehog fist reaches her hand, Curly is on the site. Gently, I touched her hand, and the light from eminated. Slowly open your hand to secure the air was. Kaieria Xeynen, shame seems. Phoenix Bio-strong understanding of hand drawn close to his face, put it.

Kaieria shocked that ... One thing, but too much power and freedom to do something themselves, but on the other hand, come on, the bird has the right to criticize him. The right to attack Kaieria Xeynen Avoid touching him. Xeynen kissed your lips for the first time she started, but later she was born of the neck. Kaieria'd scream, Xeynen paraylized kiss on the vocal cords. A girl and her clothes lying on the ground Xenen started. Kaieria suggests.

Chapter 8.  
ENGKOR, KORICL, ICLITA, ITATAGALOG, TAGALOGENG.

Zero started awoke. Hot chamber and together with the "YOW said ice is melting!" Zero strong when he landed on the desk of the metal. What should we do it? Hey, where are these? He looked around zero, as we thought. "Oh, no, no .. can not ... sauna?" The zero just outside the sauna room, emergency room screaming to zero.

Steal from the windows, but it is steam and fog. "Oh, my God!" Zero tear away the clothing and cried in the sauna. Of course shades are sleeping in the sauna. Zero hit him, sitting in his lap. Listening to his mind, "Hugh" Let Me Out "to reach the spirit of darkness, but to put his head on my shoulder. Shadow, when she awoke, curled up in Zero not find my knees.

Whispered, "Hey, wake up." Have subsided and zero woke up, his face down in his eyes the shadow line. "Shadow .. I am just a terrible nightmare. Xeynen it was rape of girls." Zero shuddered. "It's been really want to cry too much." Puzzeled Shadow. "What?" He asked. Zero frowned. "I do not know ..." After a while, 'he said. "I know ..." He paused. "... Now that she is a woman is raped in the train."

Shadow said. "We found him later and he should be." He ran down the hall when he was announced. Zero after him. "Wait!" Do not know where to go! "Screamed." I know! "Shadow yelled." But it's all right dose, I go by instinct? "The dove full of heat.

Back to the car Knuckles' may work in progress. Slowly. Fist of the carpet, counting all the pixels is done by 700,345,576 of boredom and keep up. He has over bridge on the floor, idly motion thinking time to move before hitting the door to his amazement was stunned to see broke a finger on Sat man answered the door. E 'is sonic. "Hey, Knuckles! Wassap? What is the use?" Sonic, Knuckles will fall again.

Cold sweat down my back fist woke up. Plunk the tree near the heat was watching him. Bar, almost straight hit Knuckles' destructive. "Wha -?" Fist began. The wht was created by the fall of the bar asked. Footwear protruding from the axis is hot. Jet's shoes - which form below the house.

"What about talking?" Fist of breath. How do you train? Axis of shadows fell on the floor to push himself, Zero and his back and feet, his cheek pressed against along together. "Shadow ..." Murmured his orange sock Porcupine butyeoteotdan to see his girlfriend. "Shadow!" Largely repeated the fist time.

Finger when, dining hedgehog black too fast, zero against Knuckles flew away. He stood up very old, oh think of breast Knuckles' is to get pressure. What has astonished DNA can not seem to notice. Oh, this is not what he captured. "Oh!" As he lay on the floor in horror to see how tangled heap knuckles.

"I can not attention ... Sorry husband, but he is me." Zero Knuckles' kick in the face, eyes gouged growled. Ground Zero train Rolling eyes search disgusted. The hastily, and increase as a result the ground that the passengers riding in a car in a fossil child is sick and considered colors.

Chapter 9. One more to go after this!  
ENGARABIC, ARABICSWE, SWERUS, RUSENG.  
Let's try that first.

The train stopped at its final destination, as well as sector 850 Zyn planet. 850 galaxan was huge (military) is attached to the walls of the tower blocks, detection and camera equipped with a laser weapon. In addition, he was a good and beautiful place to relax. Xeynen stood in the doorway of the shop, looked around suspiciously. Blaze Kaieria and stood behind him, and attached to wires that stood along the walls. Xenen just received word that galaxan arrest him, and the destruction of Grozny actions that he did earlier.

Shadow and zero, which came into view, holding rods and clad in a heavy old electrician was found in a closet in extreme weather conditions. "Put your hand ..." He threatened to zero. Also Xeynen he said. Maybe he can play and stupid galaxan "" will not go .. Maybe. But, of course, is not so, and Xeynen it was clear there and then go through the shredder, and then puree in a bloody mass, and feeding pets Kaieria and shellfish.

Cormorant is a bloody high in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye looked with suspicion, as though they saw nothing. Come. Shadow burst through the door, side by side with Kaieria, Blaize immediately after the scratch. Arthritis met the eye in the shadows. Shadow walked slowly to the body joints is broken, and fell before him, in a sea of tears. "I'm Sorry ..." Creek. Put the head on the ground. Kaieria began to walk more than a shadow, to comfort him, but Blaize withdrawn.

Not yet. I whispered in her ear. At that time he had recovered from Ground Zero, and returned to his room, writing furiously into the computer to search for. "Oh, no, no!" He said he eagerly jumped from his chair and punched him in his office. Shadow, Kaieria Blaze and sat in the waiting room in infermary galaxan in silence. Shadow looked at the cover of "Go GALAxAN game" Mines Advisory Group, and Blaize Kaieria and sat holding hands and looking worried. The doctor came and held a clipboard with a pattern on it to complete the shadow has to do with joints.

Mr. Shadow? "Asked the doctor. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and blood. The doctor gave the shade, shape and window fabrics and teleported back to the laboratory where she worked, and the results took a quick look at the forms and threw them on the seat next with him. He held his head with both hands. Blaize quietly got up and sat in the shade. "shadow." He said / "I gave him." moaned the shadows. Lay your head and looked at the celing and tears streamed down his face.

Blaise frowned. He did not know about the shadow, and thought it impolite to ask that he sat in silence, trying to find out what it means that the shadow. Half an hour passed without any challenges. Suddenly from the shadows and stood up and walked into the hall for the reception. Kaieria, who followed in the shadows, when he stood up, then left at a safe distance.

Shadow reached an impasse in the corridor. And lift in front of him. "Wait, and love. Shaddy save you. In murmured with a slight smile. Kaier, who hid behind the door is open, have lost interest by this time in the shadows, stalking, and returned to the waiting room. Blaize asleep I sat on the couch in the living room and Kaieria I went in sat down on her knees and hugged his waist and kissed her ear. Ear twitched a few times, and open one eye to see who came before. "Kay," he said with a smile, relaxed, Nuzzled cheek.

Shadow was discovered in the operating room, and tried to find a way to get the heavy sliding door that led or sat and thought about how to get there, and when I push open the door, and echidna missile extended by two strong off-road wheels on the soles of the feet. In gazed with wonder and amazement of the device. So he turned his head in the 360 and focus on the spot in the shade, sits cross-legged. She fell several times, and then back to the laboratory. Shadow noticed that the robot was built as Echidna. Echidna and red colors.

"Knux ..." Shadow breathe. This was the type of compensation and an apology unit for another? I froze in the tank, and crawled to the terminal. Blaze Kaieria and look at it. "O". Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria vision. "Hey, Shadow." Where have you been? I asked. Considered in light of his shoes. "Toilet". And growl. He did not tell them what he saw.

According to the doctor. Into a form that did not end with a look in the shadows, surprising, and set it up later. See the shadow of others. "Come here." Shadow's voice, which was slightly above a whisper. Galaxan after doctors in the room, which was almost spherical in completely dark, except for a small hole in the top of the room as possible, in the light.

The doctor left three animals in the room, and after a few seconds, and ran in red letters at the Marquee circumfrence the room and said: "Remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the laboratory operations. "They must be joking." Blaise said, looking at the shadow, which was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria also removed his shirt buttons, and the decision was pants. Blaize was silent, and began to remove restrictions on the scarf around her head. As soon as they were denied, and the door opened and a wave of cold air in the region. Kaieria hung Blaize heat.

"Cold". He said that the shadow of the teeth in the negotiations. And stop the cold air, and three were dressed in white clothing, heavy black lining. All in high-tech laboratory of some kind, and this figure stood before him, but he was too far, because it makes the facial features. Two-wheel drive, high ground in this figure, and sharp knives, suspended in their "Stuff.

Kaieria came closer to this figure, and noted that it appeared, mechanical animals of any kind. Red coat shone in the light of fluorescent laboratory. Kaieria pulled from the car, fearing that it might attack, but just stood there and waited to be activated. And the blue light at the top of the robot upside down, and the car began to move in the shadows, slowly at first, but gone. Shadow and stood motionless and stared at the robot. He speaks the language unfarmiliar in the shadow stretches out his hand. "Sha Dow.

The car hesitated and looked at the sky in the shade of neon green eyes. Violet one. Trails, a shadow and thought. Doctors will be replaced him with one eye with implantation of a good understanding yet. "Joint"? Shadow Robot asked incredulously. Only a mechanism in the shadows, his eyes wide open, quite frankly, who reached his hands to the reserve. He had no confidence in this unit, which was built galaxan. But Kaieria. She went to the robot viper, and accept it. Grew up sensors in mechanical engineering in the body, and hugged his waist Kaieria. "I love you," she said in one click.

"Electronics shortcomings." Blaze picked up the language. "It is believed that Kay for you and shade." He read the shadows for the eyes and ears. Kaieria watched silently. Blaze cut her on the shoulder. Kaieria turned and fell Blaize hand. He settled it, and then began to speak with the robot. "Who are you .." He said, never taking his eyes off the red car in front of him. "I joints. The CAA said the tone and are more liquid than ever before. Shadow looked at the armor joints. Now, when they were the two agencies. He hated her. I rushed to find a scratch.

It's last one!! Woo! (Blaiz, it is too hard.)  
Chapter 10 of Memories. Hope you liked reading this, cuz I know I sure enjoyed translating it.

Let's do Chinese again because Chinese tends to yeild superduper results.

ENGCHN, CHNHIN, HINGALICIAN, GALICIANJPN, JPNFRA, FRARUS, RUSKOR, KORENG.  
Super long chain for super awesome translate!

Premium brands at your computer and books. To go over in the history of the galaxy, you will learn from it. But nobody's right. It's on every page of every book tedious and complex graphics GH, Sekushonyonshin Each highly detailed image includes a description of approximately 10 meters.

Close only one table, mirror, and all kinds of criticism of the book, 0,. Lawn chair, a harsh place, a joke that you Aishadoumasukara Sat Miller and his men watched the bleeding child. "It's just weird. He muttered to take your eyes in the shade until you start to use layers, he can barely open my eyes. Then you have a bubble in the mask of her eyelashes.

Then she took a bath. This is a few days later, he has matured into the state. Later, he found a shirt, I feel the shadow and the shadow layer and layer. "His teeth are a fault, he's five, then I say .. I think the rest of his clothes.

Blaiz bus in the towel, was wrapped around his waist when he came to his office, yeah yeah, that's what I heard steps behind him. O. "He's such a rage, turn left. It's zero in the shadow of the bed, eyes closed, it was old, and she has returned. So, on the ground, and shadows. Scratching, sitting in the shadow ..." She began.

"Please tell me. Shadow to open their eyes, he did not. Nothing to see, Boyd is looking the other way. He can not tell." Zero feet, whispering to the document towel. Zero to deal with the shadows, hands shoulder. Click on his face and hands were almost acceptable. "I love you." He whispered in my ear the first time.

"So You Want?" Is invoked in the shade. To listen to a small room in a large generator sets, to do anything. "The Holy Spirit is the area of 850 Galaxis." Proud young can. "This is my interview." Around the shadows, is quite different from anything we've seen in my life. Aimakkususukurin a huge wall of malt, light through glass, neon-orange color, even after R - 3 development. ".. Wow!" Was a shadow wept. Scratch her proud smile.

Blaiz wheels for the robot lab, has become a strategic dialogue with him. At the same time, Galaxis standards, F90 fighters are trying to attack a foreign cat. "Destroy the mouse, headset, was a recurring criticism." Yes. "He and his right to Galax, he said.

Echo Flight. You are standing on my F90, in most cases we can not have your aircraft is not required. As industry, as the lucky 850, we have entered. I will always be the basis for some of these elements Galaxis? Therefore, once the seat of one or failures? I. .. Cat and the rest, what does that mean? When I create the structure of eco-think.

When you click that button, the entire plane leaves look down drainpipes, he does not understand the plane landed to begin. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE, said, research institutions, and his great respect for the destruction of the exhaust pipe.

Nevertheless, taken together with the girl screaming and vibration sensors, and many places to play in the press. Kaieria Blaiz said. Echo, at least 10 feet from the audience was torn, it's stupid, but I'm really sorry ... "I started really wants to have my socks. Please forgive me I'm hungry!" He arrived at the hotel best Blaiz Dyuaruburedo.

He looked around the lab Kaieria and joints. He's in hell, muttered off the ground? When Blaiz, so, I was surprised to read, you do not understand the fact that the earth, and that in vitro YAPS, Registration Board. "Who am I? Cup mount," the requested operation has begun in a vacuum. Simple Echo. "I see you do something? Say the U.S. Took Echo Echo.

Coke's results and the orange and silver around the ears. "Well," he said. "He told me. Echidna, please. But now we have more kinds of robots. I'm not good at your phone.'s Really loud. Echo consider offensive. This is the first" finger "would be appointed:" You know, you Ares .. Where? "He's. ECO forward - Harimoguramashin with questions, she whispered something.

Eco-funny look and shook his head. Some reactions to the dressing room door with Galaxis grabbed money out to go to. "205", and went to 0 people. Institutions, the door, he blade, which indicates the direction closed. Sympathy and interest in a purple eye view of the Echo, she has come close.

"Wow, you should expect." Echo will be extended to other people touched. "If I" Pisco, head, hands, face, off the line of metal buried in his own looked. If necessary, "so why am I farmiliar ... ..." Stop thinking and knowledge. I Czjorla "..., as well as our home, your best friend. Who lived in the plains? "Co-head, red eyes, remember this was a real victory.

I echo the point that you want a carpet of color. He was calm. Finally, taking him aside towards your fingers, Sat his shoulder a few hands rose in the hand joints occurs. "So you've heard the gay experience." Before you attempt to do something very strange, "said Eco Forum.

Young shook his head. He said: "No, actually I do not know your address. My boyfriend left me a few days, the other an elephant." "I was like an elephant." Overall, he is showing his green eyes. "Body .. I can not blame him, he said, left behind in the shadows, I crash on the wall." Echoes, here, on his lips. "Sick." She cried. "It is our hedgehog's wife about another fact, I have, unfortunately, true!

Cried Echo. Cervical pulse. Previous Igirisusutaringu. "I think he is gay, said softly." The shadow of the other elephants, please me, look at me, I wonder, I say "not angry. Computer's power to arrest him saying." Eco .... 1 .. I think they are gay. "American comedy." Calmly and coldly now reiterated. ".. Z start", but, carrots, and I do not spam, closed-transfer system's phone number, some courts have begun to hate the president, Zuchinni beat potatoes.

When the low echo statements, and the direction of your fingers, your eyes atraight. She kissed him, said: "At some point, I look around?" In terms of speed and easy to stop trying. Echo, her wings to be fully recognized roast, oil pan hard UCLES, thinking they enter Ninjinnabigeshon tracking. Muffeled later was a cry of pain.

Good! This is always an "event" is to remember! Plzṛ + R and the offer, I know I'm following what's happening! I can use on AIM. Note: (I, I ask, please do not dishonor the wing, mind you, but your phone.) It's time for me, too late, and I recommend it, you should aim.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the translated version (ENGCHN, CHNGRE, GRETAGALOG, TAGALOGFIN, FINKOR, KORENG.) Let's see how this goes :D

___*first comments* - Just the first sentence is good.

This is a cool guy. Much lower temperature than the day outside Orrei (Immre expected in the western town). Slowly the old big picture plane, train, terminal, a heavy coat, hat, wearing hiking boots. Figure stop and see you again, it's like to forget their job. Nash, he was a sigh before continuing. At the moment, too fast.

He started to run, telling the woman fell down on the back of a red jacket. Reach for the yard, opened the door and threw a jacket and hat, the bark stripped, scarves, and ticket machines began to slow down e-forum. , And punched a few numbers, and the green flag fell on the side of rotating machinery.

Seizure, the animals remain calm and wait for the plane sitting on the bench, walking, daily operations as part of a train, a very unique activity. Echidna trains dream about sleeping with porcupines in love, get love him, but I was expecting far from home. Who, you know what a sea urchin is not far away, he thought.

Orrei hedgehog in the grass outside the terminal congestion. It found that the Echidna is too long, your breath should be secured (the soap, taking the exports) are a few bundoeji. "Oh," complained. "Why do we need to go too fast? KN --------" BAAAAANNNNNNN part of the reliability of trains on a different machine! Train horns are still echoed through the air in winter. "I thought my car," said Porcupine.

Lock Half - Bridge, and the top of the train, so the fists and boots, the formation of the earth. Just a little under a train about 15 meters Press, send it in the dark sea urchin abalone began to jerk. It was a close call, he expanded the red eyes, sweat on his face is swollen to believe. He could have waited, the train is near the lower tunnel. Hedgehog Shadow, who trains the top.

I promise, as I go on with these they will simply be called TIGTIF. Prounonced TeegTeef. Word.

Here's Chapter 3 (really more like chapter 2.)

For this, I did ENGKOR, KORARABIC, ARABICGER, GERRUS, RUSCHN, CHNENG.

In the train, Echidna, rigid, staring out the window, tried to stop his thoughts from the last Saturday of the shadow, but without success. Why can not I forget, now? I fist. He should go to the edge of the window located in front of his dreams on their own feet.

Only then, he felt wrong, stroked his feathers. To stand and look around a bit confused urchin. "Abandon" the. Customers roar. He touched him, he hated her. Hedgehog, not blinking. Trans-search, there is another common eye. "Come on, people, I say off 'Come on. How many times can I say?" The pen is moved emotionally. He was always very angry. Why do you face up to the porcupine?

"I Kaieria" said the hedgehog smoothly. "What's your name?" She looked down at his shoes. "Connector" Echidna purple, staring at a road running from the window. Porcupine and a woman and more evidence, resulting in response to animals. "I come from there, and joints, and the Lord?

But did not answer his fingers and gives satisfaction. "If you think he can see the impact of the most influential preview image. Hedgehogs see the celing." You ... Xmiye Cjorzola plateau region?

Dealing with silence. He never said the answer is very strange, he heard something. Girl, you still exist, rather than see his face. "Oh, baby .." "He said: /" sit down! "He should stay on the bench he was. She said thanks and sat her down on their knees to go hand in hand. Nash, playing and breathing a sigh of relief." No, I think it has. "Thoughtful." What words, we start? I asked. "I am." Access murmured. "Well," she said. "Iitou - gizaa Article 56"? Hand and tension. "Miss, whose name is not it? Second World War in a potato?" It is not a real place! "Capture and cried. Kaieria to get up and quietly leave.

".." Wait a finger, but too far away, and listen to his start.

Chapter four of the deathly hallows....I mean fanfic.

Right.

ENGSPA, SPAMALTESE, MALTESEJPN, JPNAFR, AFRGRE, GRECHN, CHNHINDI, HINDIENG.  
I've found the longer it is, the better results it yeilds!

Shadow legs. This is a desert of ice and snow train. Waving at lower temperatures, and how to do it for myself and started complaining about the open door. Because the distance between the shadow bolt car, will be reduced.

"I Giwai! Carburetor please?" Man's voice. Print and answered back in the shadows. "Ice good indicator. Asked.'s" Snow wells muttered, his voice has led to close the door closed. Shade effect is difficult, have difficulty breathing. She fell on the car.

", Is the shadow very close" said. Air and stunning cat and finished Kickflipped Yukii. "We have good snow, the detective" Shadows, who smiled?. Said, said: "Knux Maybe what we can do!" Shadow of homosexuality, open the door. Hatch jump into the dark room. Closed to threatened.

He Biqiyanjing, cut tooth shade. , Voice, "I have one" said. Shadow of the camera settings, hedgehogs able neglect can be found in the screen hanging from the ceiling. Oh God, she thought. I came here. Heron on the table and sit, I started walking in the shade, smiling. The light orange and black jackets and T-shirt, blue is a mechanic. "Okay, we're here," Naughty, Lower eyelid, sensously sun smile

Shadow backup. Why do people say that they were on their feet in order to address the threat of the room's back wall. "Ah ..." Shadows cried. About two meters in Orange elephant's. "I have to start from scratch," kneel down before common elephant was calling in the shade is dark, almost touching his nose almost breaks his face. Back to the wall, sitting in the shade. Look around, bright eyes zero Akuaaishado chocolate tones.

Shadow trying to explain his throat numb shock. He was in my throat, vocal ropes your hands is encouraged. Zero shadow embrace, pulling his hand on her shoulder. At this point, the gap between the shade of trees room benches once again to play the orange elephant.

Left in the trash, conflict can be zero at the wall in his office. "" Oww, followed by nose. Flame from its first station, many times the shadows. How dare you! Sadly corner break in the shade. He began to move garbage are some orange is not achieved.

Chapter 6  
ENGCHN, CHNENG, ENGYDH, YDHCRO, CROKOR, KORENG.

Nothing stupid waste, Kung said. His spine in a plane hit the first time all over the walls. The health of children, their healthy ppyeoreulhaetda small cracking. He looked around and living like a shadow in the corner, I saw Crouching do. "Why am I such a fool?" He was a boy. "I could have stayed home, but his presence here!" Zero to blow their brains removed, compassion, his ears on the floor next to the email even though he is not a shadow of the concept.

Zero calm. If he's her boyfriend and her life, no, two - way to meet women on always said anything about her? Perhaps, he thought. But then again, I can be crazy, live right, he can shoot me. Not least the opportunity to process and decide if you are not. "All it is a shadow" is a zero mean murmured. "I am, hey .. not a machine, right?" He answers to your questions on the nod. "That," he said as mud.

Zero sitting next to him again, walking like a shadow. His surprise, the movie took his hand and put it in your knees close to my heart Harding. "We are in sorrow, 0. I really do not know more than me." Zero shade, His shining ice, tears flowing on his face, refused. "..." Zero calm. Was able to feel the tears pouring down his eyelids.

"Shadow .. If I can help .. please tell me there is no way." Zero is satisfied. Stirred in the dark in the shade. "Zero Thank you," he said in tears choking up. Zero in his fingers as she wiped her tears. Small shadow market of saliva is Lolita. "Shadow ... What girl?" He had arms and embrace the shadow. "The heart is 0.20, as Knukkles - dice, what are you, you," the shadow side will roll did not get it. Him to miss it just talking about the new knukkles. "I ..." I slowly zero.

"I was a mess. He loved me for me ... the girl was dead." His face in the shade Broke abdomen. Shadow has zero regrets. "I ..." He started going to the orange hedgehog cute. Samples from zero in the shadow of his face, watching with tears in his bloody ice. He received a shadow on his face and his hands, Dan. In the shadow of the head coverings some porcupine, he was too close to another, their lips almost 1 minute.

Zero smiled shadows, dark shadows are set to run through your fingers. Happy shadows like a cat purred. Sterling, through the execution of zero-knuckle bristles above his hands, and always will make a cake for him. You kissed him? Answer: This teaches, Shadows of thought. Joints never know. He put his face close to 0 is. Zero - beyond the shadow of LA. Locked lips two porcupines.

Chapter 7.  
Experiment: This one will just be ENGCHN, CHNENG. Let's see what it comes up with!?

Results: too easy to understand. Let's throw Korean and Greek into the mix. GREKOR, KORENG.

Until now, Blaiz, and Kaieria good friends, we only work with the wardrobe vaccuum.

"Ooh! Blaiz! It's so hard!"

"I'm sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahead of time to train them and work with the engine ...

"Blaiz ... you know someone who Xeynen» " 'called;" Kaieria asked. Blaiz should consider. " Ah ... Yes. In fact, I know the name of the person. It is certainly the bird, like a phoenix .. "Blaiz girl's face looked confused." Well, I received a letter or parcel from which a few have come .. "Kaieria Kaieria nearby. Blaiz were expressed against the lamp." You like it? "She asked, choking sound." Old needles and rubber; "Kaieria shook his head." No, not too bad. "Her face started glowing red." Let's see. "Blaiz wrinkiling koreulhaetda.

Kaieria cars like the wind, connections, twisted away to the backroom. Shout it out, he's on one side, the section embarresment you turned your head, first open the card. It seemed he wanted to vomit. "What a jerk." She cried. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "Now let's see, he wrote: well." That is, a paper sheet attached to the top of the dialog box, Nash was a sigh.

"Disgusting!" Blaiz yelled in anger. "Look at this box." See box. He looked like some belts, but only pointed out the thin end of the handle. "This inspired his taengyiya." Blaiz said. He threw a stick burner fuel. Blaiz, red lace band to support it too with more to come next in a red cellophane to provide a small cake expected.

After that, Blaiz wrote another note found Xeynen.

"Kaieria Honey, Plz PLZ PLZ meet the train behind me .. I love you to death and would do anything for you."

"I KAIERIA" scribbled at the bottom to see the confusion in love:

"Faith Xeynen3333 forever for your slave"

Blaiz number is. Speechless. He just there with him, the gap was 30 nano seconds to look good. "AAAAA ..." Low and fell on the ground injured. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screaming. He fell to the floor next. "Oh, Blaiz ..." He was crying. "Now .." a voice sounded behind her can not tell you.

"Very interesting, do not go." Kaieria who see him not. Feet below the street from the red algae bio seocheoreom. Slowly towards her animals, her hands. "I Xeynen" Kaiera Aw, he will attempt to bwaitda cute. Standing perfectly still Kaiera hand, there is no one looking creatures and terrible claws.

Xeynen, silly girl smiles at hedgehog fist reaches her hand, Curly is on the site. Gently, I touched her hand, and the light from eminated. Slowly open your hand to secure the air was. Kaieria Xeynen, shame seems. Phoenix Bio-strong understanding of hand drawn close to his face, put it.

Kaieria shocked that ... One thing, but too much power and freedom to do something themselves, but on the other hand, come on, the bird has the right to criticize him. The right to attack Kaieria Xeynen Avoid touching him. Xeynen kissed your lips for the first time she started, but later she was born of the neck. Kaieria'd scream, Xeynen paraylized kiss on the vocal cords. A girl and her clothes lying on the ground Xenen started. Kaieria suggests.

Chapter 8.  
ENGKOR, KORICL, ICLITA, ITATAGALOG, TAGALOGENG.

Zero started awoke. Hot chamber and together with the "YOW said ice is melting!" Zero strong when he landed on the desk of the metal. What should we do it? Hey, where are these? He looked around zero, as we thought. "Oh, no, no .. can not ... sauna?" The zero just outside the sauna room, emergency room screaming to zero.

Steal from the windows, but it is steam and fog. "Oh, my God!" Zero tear away the clothing and cried in the sauna. Of course shades are sleeping in the sauna. Zero hit him, sitting in his lap. Listening to his mind, "Hugh" Let Me Out "to reach the spirit of darkness, but to put his head on my shoulder. Shadow, when she awoke, curled up in Zero not find my knees.

Whispered, "Hey, wake up." Have subsided and zero woke up, his face down in his eyes the shadow line. "Shadow .. I am just a terrible nightmare. Xeynen it was rape of girls." Zero shuddered. "It's been really want to cry too much." Puzzeled Shadow. "What?" He asked. Zero frowned. "I do not know ..." After a while, 'he said. "I know ..." He paused. "... Now that she is a woman is raped in the train."

Shadow said. "We found him later and he should be." He ran down the hall when he was announced. Zero after him. "Wait!" Do not know where to go! "Screamed." I know! "Shadow yelled." But it's all right dose, I go by instinct? "The dove full of heat.

Back to the car Knuckles' may work in progress. Slowly. Fist of the carpet, counting all the pixels is done by 700,345,576 of boredom and keep up. He has over bridge on the floor, idly motion thinking time to move before hitting the door to his amazement was stunned to see broke a finger on Sat man answered the door. E 'is sonic. "Hey, Knuckles! Wassap? What is the use?" Sonic, Knuckles will fall again.

Cold sweat down my back fist woke up. Plunk the tree near the heat was watching him. Bar, almost straight hit Knuckles' destructive. "Wha -?" Fist began. The wht was created by the fall of the bar asked. Footwear protruding from the axis is hot. Jet's shoes - which form below the house.

"What about talking?" Fist of breath. How do you train? Axis of shadows fell on the floor to push himself, Zero and his back and feet, his cheek pressed against along together. "Shadow ..." Murmured his orange sock Porcupine butyeoteotdan to see his girlfriend. "Shadow!" Largely repeated the fist time.

Finger when, dining hedgehog black too fast, zero against Knuckles flew away. He stood up very old, oh think of breast Knuckles' is to get pressure. What has astonished DNA can not seem to notice. Oh, this is not what he captured. "Oh!" As he lay on the floor in horror to see how tangled heap knuckles.

"I can not attention ... Sorry husband, but he is me." Zero Knuckles' kick in the face, eyes gouged growled. Ground Zero train Rolling eyes search disgusted. The hastily, and increase as a result the ground that the passengers riding in a car in a fossil child is sick and considered colors.

Chapter 9. One more to go after this!  
ENGARABIC, ARABICSWE, SWERUS, RUSENG.  
Let's try that first.

The train stopped at its final destination, as well as sector 850 Zyn planet. 850 galaxan was huge (military) is attached to the walls of the tower blocks, detection and camera equipped with a laser weapon. In addition, he was a good and beautiful place to relax. Xeynen stood in the doorway of the shop, looked around suspiciously. Blaze Kaieria and stood behind him, and attached to wires that stood along the walls. Xenen just received word that galaxan arrest him, and the destruction of Grozny actions that he did earlier.

Shadow and zero, which came into view, holding rods and clad in a heavy old electrician was found in a closet in extreme weather conditions. "Put your hand ..." He threatened to zero. Also Xeynen he said. Maybe he can play and stupid galaxan "" will not go .. Maybe. But, of course, is not so, and Xeynen it was clear there and then go through the shredder, and then puree in a bloody mass, and feeding pets Kaieria and shellfish.

Cormorant is a bloody high in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye looked with suspicion, as though they saw nothing. Come. Shadow burst through the door, side by side with Kaieria, Blaize immediately after the scratch. Arthritis met the eye in the shadows. Shadow walked slowly to the body joints is broken, and fell before him, in a sea of tears. "I'm Sorry ..." Creek. Put the head on the ground. Kaieria began to walk more than a shadow, to comfort him, but Blaize withdrawn.

Not yet. I whispered in her ear. At that time he had recovered from Ground Zero, and returned to his room, writing furiously into the computer to search for. "Oh, no, no!" He said he eagerly jumped from his chair and punched him in his office. Shadow, Kaieria Blaze and sat in the waiting room in infermary galaxan in silence. Shadow looked at the cover of "Go GALAxAN game" Mines Advisory Group, and Blaize Kaieria and sat holding hands and looking worried. The doctor came and held a clipboard with a pattern on it to complete the shadow has to do with joints.

Mr. Shadow? "Asked the doctor. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and blood. The doctor gave the shade, shape and window fabrics and teleported back to the laboratory where she worked, and the results took a quick look at the forms and threw them on the seat next with him. He held his head with both hands. Blaize quietly got up and sat in the shade. "shadow." He said / "I gave him." moaned the shadows. Lay your head and looked at the celing and tears streamed down his face.

Blaise frowned. He did not know about the shadow, and thought it impolite to ask that he sat in silence, trying to find out what it means that the shadow. Half an hour passed without any challenges. Suddenly from the shadows and stood up and walked into the hall for the reception. Kaieria, who followed in the shadows, when he stood up, then left at a safe distance.

Shadow reached an impasse in the corridor. And lift in front of him. "Wait, and love. Shaddy save you. In murmured with a slight smile. Kaier, who hid behind the door is open, have lost interest by this time in the shadows, stalking, and returned to the waiting room. Blaize asleep I sat on the couch in the living room and Kaieria I went in sat down on her knees and hugged his waist and kissed her ear. Ear twitched a few times, and open one eye to see who came before. "Kay," he said with a smile, relaxed, Nuzzled cheek.

Shadow was discovered in the operating room, and tried to find a way to get the heavy sliding door that led or sat and thought about how to get there, and when I push open the door, and echidna missile extended by two strong off-road wheels on the soles of the feet. In gazed with wonder and amazement of the device. So he turned his head in the 360 and focus on the spot in the shade, sits cross-legged. She fell several times, and then back to the laboratory. Shadow noticed that the robot was built as Echidna. Echidna and red colors.

"Knux ..." Shadow breathe. This was the type of compensation and an apology unit for another? I froze in the tank, and crawled to the terminal. Blaze Kaieria and look at it. "O". Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria vision. "Hey, Shadow." Where have you been? I asked. Considered in light of his shoes. "Toilet". And growl. He did not tell them what he saw.

According to the doctor. Into a form that did not end with a look in the shadows, surprising, and set it up later. See the shadow of others. "Come here." Shadow's voice, which was slightly above a whisper. Galaxan after doctors in the room, which was almost spherical in completely dark, except for a small hole in the top of the room as possible, in the light.

The doctor left three animals in the room, and after a few seconds, and ran in red letters at the Marquee circumfrence the room and said: "Remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the laboratory operations. "They must be joking." Blaise said, looking at the shadow, which was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria also removed his shirt buttons, and the decision was pants. Blaize was silent, and began to remove restrictions on the scarf around her head. As soon as they were denied, and the door opened and a wave of cold air in the region. Kaieria hung Blaize heat.

"Cold". He said that the shadow of the teeth in the negotiations. And stop the cold air, and three were dressed in white clothing, heavy black lining. All in high-tech laboratory of some kind, and this figure stood before him, but he was too far, because it makes the facial features. Two-wheel drive, high ground in this figure, and sharp knives, suspended in their "Stuff.

Kaieria came closer to this figure, and noted that it appeared, mechanical animals of any kind. Red coat shone in the light of fluorescent laboratory. Kaieria pulled from the car, fearing that it might attack, but just stood there and waited to be activated. And the blue light at the top of the robot upside down, and the car began to move in the shadows, slowly at first, but gone. Shadow and stood motionless and stared at the robot. He speaks the language unfarmiliar in the shadow stretches out his hand. "Sha Dow.

The car hesitated and looked at the sky in the shade of neon green eyes. Violet one. Trails, a shadow and thought. Doctors will be replaced him with one eye with implantation of a good understanding yet. "Joint"? Shadow Robot asked incredulously. Only a mechanism in the shadows, his eyes wide open, quite frankly, who reached his hands to the reserve. He had no confidence in this unit, which was built galaxan. But Kaieria. She went to the robot viper, and accept it. Grew up sensors in mechanical engineering in the body, and hugged his waist Kaieria. "I love you," she said in one click.

"Electronics shortcomings." Blaze picked up the language. "It is believed that Kay for you and shade." He read the shadows for the eyes and ears. Kaieria watched silently. Blaze cut her on the shoulder. Kaieria turned and fell Blaize hand. He settled it, and then began to speak with the robot. "Who are you .." He said, never taking his eyes off the red car in front of him. "I joints. The CAA said the tone and are more liquid than ever before. Shadow looked at the armor joints. Now, when they were the two agencies. He hated her. I rushed to find a scratch.

It's last one!! Woo! (Blaiz, it is too hard.)  
Chapter 10 of Memories. Hope you liked reading this, cuz I know I sure enjoyed translating it.

Let's do Chinese again because Chinese tends to yeild superduper results.

ENGCHN, CHNHIN, HINGALICIAN, GALICIANJPN, JPNFRA, FRARUS, RUSKOR, KORENG.  
Super long chain for super awesome translate!

Premium brands at your computer and books. To go over in the history of the galaxy, you will learn from it. But nobody's right. It's on every page of every book tedious and complex graphics GH, Sekushonyonshin Each highly detailed image includes a description of approximately 10 meters.

Close only one table, mirror, and all kinds of criticism of the book, 0,. Lawn chair, a harsh place, a joke that you Aishadoumasukara Sat Miller and his men watched the bleeding child. "It's just weird. He muttered to take your eyes in the shade until you start to use layers, he can barely open my eyes. Then you have a bubble in the mask of her eyelashes.

Then she took a bath. This is a few days later, he has matured into the state. Later, he found a shirt, I feel the shadow and the shadow layer and layer. "His teeth are a fault, he's five, then I say .. I think the rest of his clothes.

Blaiz bus in the towel, was wrapped around his waist when he came to his office, yeah yeah, that's what I heard steps behind him. O. "He's such a rage, turn left. It's zero in the shadow of the bed, eyes closed, it was old, and she has returned. So, on the ground, and shadows. Scratching, sitting in the shadow ..." She began.

"Please tell me. Shadow to open their eyes, he did not. Nothing to see, Boyd is looking the other way. He can not tell." Zero feet, whispering to the document towel. Zero to deal with the shadows, hands shoulder. Click on his face and hands were almost acceptable. "I love you." He whispered in my ear the first time.

"So You Want?" Is invoked in the shade. To listen to a small room in a large generator sets, to do anything. "The Holy Spirit is the area of 850 Galaxis." Proud young can. "This is my interview." Around the shadows, is quite different from anything we've seen in my life. Aimakkususukurin a huge wall of malt, light through glass, neon-orange color, even after R - 3 development. ".. Wow!" Was a shadow wept. Scratch her proud smile.

Blaiz wheels for the robot lab, has become a strategic dialogue with him. At the same time, Galaxis standards, F90 fighters are trying to attack a foreign cat. "Destroy the mouse, headset, was a recurring criticism." Yes. "He and his right to Galax, he said.

Echo Flight. You are standing on my F90, in most cases we can not have your aircraft is not required. As industry, as the lucky 850, we have entered. I will always be the basis for some of these elements Galaxis? Therefore, once the seat of one or failures? I. .. Cat and the rest, what does that mean? When I create the structure of eco-think.

When you click that button, the entire plane leaves look down drainpipes, he does not understand the plane landed to begin. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE, said, research institutions, and his great respect for the destruction of the exhaust pipe.

Nevertheless, taken together with the girl screaming and vibration sensors, and many places to play in the press. Kaieria Blaiz said. Echo, at least 10 feet from the audience was torn, it's stupid, but I'm really sorry ... "I started really wants to have my socks. Please forgive me I'm hungry!" He arrived at the hotel best Blaiz Dyuaruburedo.

He looked around the lab Kaieria and joints. He's in hell, muttered off the ground? When Blaiz, so, I was surprised to read, you do not understand the fact that the earth, and that in vitro YAPS, Registration Board. "Who am I? Cup mount," the requested operation has begun in a vacuum. Simple Echo. "I see you do something? Say the U.S. Took Echo Echo.

Coke's results and the orange and silver around the ears. "Well," he said. "He told me. Echidna, please. But now we have more kinds of robots. I'm not good at your phone.'s Really loud. Echo consider offensive. This is the first" finger "would be appointed:" You know, you Ares .. Where? "He's. ECO forward - Harimoguramashin with questions, she whispered something.

Eco-funny look and shook his head. Some reactions to the dressing room door with Galaxis grabbed money out to go to. "205", and went to 0 people. Institutions, the door, he blade, which indicates the direction closed. Sympathy and interest in a purple eye view of the Echo, she has come close.

"Wow, you should expect." Echo will be extended to other people touched. "If I" Pisco, head, hands, face, off the line of metal buried in his own looked. If necessary, "so why am I farmiliar ... ..." Stop thinking and knowledge. I Czjorla "..., as well as our home, your best friend. Who lived in the plains? "Co-head, red eyes, remember this was a real victory.

I echo the point that you want a carpet of color. He was calm. Finally, taking him aside towards your fingers, Sat his shoulder a few hands rose in the hand joints occurs. "So you've heard the gay experience." Before you attempt to do something very strange, "said Eco Forum.

Young shook his head. He said: "No, actually I do not know your address. My boyfriend left me a few days, the other an elephant." "I was like an elephant." Overall, he is showing his green eyes. "Body .. I can not blame him, he said, left behind in the shadows, I crash on the wall." Echoes, here, on his lips. "Sick." She cried. "It is our hedgehog's wife about another fact, I have, unfortunately, true!

Cried Echo. Cervical pulse. Previous Igirisusutaringu. "I think he is gay, said softly." The shadow of the other elephants, please me, look at me, I wonder, I say "not angry. Computer's power to arrest him saying." Eco .... 1 .. I think they are gay. "American comedy." Calmly and coldly now reiterated. ".. Z start", but, carrots, and I do not spam, closed-transfer system's phone number, some courts have begun to hate the president, Zuchinni beat potatoes.

When the low echo statements, and the direction of your fingers, your eyes atraight. She kissed him, said: "At some point, I look around?" In terms of speed and easy to stop trying. Echo, her wings to be fully recognized roast, oil pan hard UCLES, thinking they enter Ninjinnabigeshon tracking. Muffeled later was a cry of pain.

Good! This is always an "event" is to remember! Plzṛ + R and the offer, I know I'm following what's happening! I can use on AIM. Note: (I, I ask, please do not dishonor the wing, mind you, but your phone.) It's time for me, too late, and I recommend it, you should aim.


End file.
